Through Love, Pain, and Baby Diapers
by TheVause-Chapmans
Summary: SEQUEL of Through Love, Pain and Beauty Fish. The Vause family with their everyday lives. Will Piper and Alex fulfill the duties of being the perfect parents that they ought to be to their children or will they struggle when challenges come their way? Will their past catch up with them? More of fluff, domesticity, and romance but still has drama, humor and family. Vauseman!
1. Andy Peyton Vause

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Please enjoy this fluffy Chapter while it lasts. :)**

 **I'll appreciate a review. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own any of the characters. I just made the story.**

 _Sometime two years later_

They are currently at the Vause household celebrating the first birthday of their youngest child. It has been two years since Alex and Piper have renewed their vows as wife and wife and it has been a bliss for the whole family.

Exactly a year ago, the world has given them yet another treasure that they could cherish for as long as they live. They never knew they could still attain this certain level of happiness when their youngest child was born.

Their house is filled with decorations that are green and white in color. Balloons, loot bags, pizza, cakes, and other desserts are served to their guests. Kids shouting, crying, and running around the house is a common occurrence as everyone is invited to celebrate with the Vauses.

Nothing has changed with Alex and Piper except for their hairs that have grown longer, and their love has come to a point where it is infinite for each other and for their family. Both women never knew it was possible but being in that state made them believe that it is. Misunderstandings and arguments are always occurring just like any couples go through but theirs are resolved by talking and then by hot and steamy make-up sex that they could successfully manage to do while their children are asleep.

On the other hand, Robin and Summer have changed a lot. Robin, from the dark-haired, little, sweet and quiet boy that he was, is still a dark-haired sweet three-year old who loves to play with airplanes and cars.

After about two years, the little boy looked so much like Alex because of his hair that gotten darker. Aside from that, unfortunately, Robin developed poor eyesight, a trait that he surely inherited from Alex. One time when they were watching TV, Piper noticed that Robin was squinting which lead them to taking their children to see an eye doctor. It turns out that, just like Alex, Robin needed glasses at an early age.

Piper and Alex let Robin choose the type of frame he wanted and made him promise that he will wear it at all costs as he gets to choose the design. He chose a frame that is very much similar to Alex's which made them look like each other more.

Summer has grown beautifully as well. The three-year old girl loved playing with her brother. Her short blonde hair has grown up until her shoulders and her smile resembled Piper's as the years passed by which is why Alex kept calling her 'My Little Piper' while Piper kept calling Robin 'My Little Alex'.

Robin and Summer are enjoying the life of three-year olds and they love their mommies as much as their moms love them. They learn how to respect and be polite at all times but there are instances where mood swings and break downs occur just like any other child would have. But, these mood swings, just like two years ago, would occur more with Summer.

Out of the twins, Robin is almost always the one that gives way to what Sumer wants which is why Alex and Piper give him almost anything he wants as a reward. Sometimes, Piper is even giving him too much of what he deserves that Alex gets annoyed about it and they will start an argument about disciplining their children but, once again, will end up panting on their bed after having a solution for their argument.

Summer would always mimic Piper and Alex's actions and she would always want to please her parents. Piper wanted her daughter to feel a state of independence whilst having the respect and love for her and Alex which is why Piper instills those ideas within Summer and Robin by talking to them about it and letting them understand.

Their family has grown beautifully. They have been through love, pain and tons of baby diapers but, they make sure that the ride is worthwhile. And they are enjoying it more than they thought they would. Alex and Piper knows that they still have a long way to go in terms of tackling life with their children, but they wouldn't want it any other way.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Andy, happy birthday to you!" Everybody joined in singing a happy birthday for the one-year old who was currently strapped on to her blonde mother.

Piper is holding Andy on her sling smiling at the baby who was cooing. The one year old loved to sleep and to coo whenever Alex, Piper, Robin or Summer talked to him. Alex is currently beside her wife while everyone sing _Happy Birthday_. They looked at each other knowing that they are thinking of the exact same thing. _'Our son is 1!"_ They smiled sweetly at each other before Alex decided to kiss her wife on the temple.

In front of Alex is a chair where the twins are standing wanting to blow the candle on their baby brother's birthday cake. Alex made sure to stand behind them as she didn't want them to fall down from the chair they are standing on.

The raven-haired boy looked at Alex. "Mama, can I pwease bwow Andy's cake?" Robin asked Alex nicely which elicited a chuckle from the raven-haired beauty.

"Mama, I want to bwow the candle too, pwease?" Wobin, can we bwow it together?" Summer asked in her small voice which Alex found so adorable. Piper squeezed Alex's arm and nodded as she signaled so that she can tell who can blow the candle.

"Okay, both of you can blow at the same time okay? Since baby Andy cannot blow it on his own yet." Alex told the twins gently.

"Owkay!" Robin and Summer giggled.

"Alright on three, okay?" Alex said. "One, two, three!"

Robin and Summer blew out the candle and as soon as the flame was gone, they stood up straight and exploded in a fit of giggles and excitement as they have successfully blown the candle.

"Alright alright, go down from there and play with your cousins." Alex said grabbing Summer first and putting her down on the floor and then followed by Robin as he immediately ran following his sister.

"Hey. Happy Birthday, honey." Alex said kissing the top of their youngest child's head who was strapped on to Piper's front. Andy cooed and talked incoherently to Alex while smiling. Unlike Robin and Summer, Andy's speech development is late but, the doctor said it is totally normal for some little boys to undergo that stage. At 12 months, he only knows the words _'mama', 'momo', and 'no'._

"Hey, you okay?" Alex asked her wife.

"More than ever." Piper smiled. The blonde was thankful for Alex being very thoughtful especially when she was pregnant.

"Just call me if you need anything, okay? I'll be around." Alex says kissing her wife on the cheek."

Before Piper can speak up, someone from the door shouted excitedly. "Where is he? Where is he? Andy Peyton Vause! Where are you my godson?" Nicky said as she knew she would be late for the party sealing some deals for the bar that afternoon. Lorna and Sage got there first. Nicky, on the other hand, went to BBB for a while to seal some deals while, Kelly, her and Lorna's six-month old baby girl, is clinging on to her in her baby sling.

Andy Peyton Vause is Alex and Piper's youngest son. He is now one year old. He is currently a chubby blonde boy with green eyes which everyone adored. He loves being held by Piper but would love it more if Alex blew raspberries on his stomach. Alex and Piper admitted that they can get lost in between the little boy's chuckles whenever he is having a good time. And because of this, everybody loved him.

"Nick, you're going to wake your daughter up, you know that, right?" Alex says chuckling as she saw Nicky rushing towards her and Piper.

"She's awake anyway." Nicky says laughing. The wild-hair woman leaned in to kiss her god-son on the forehead. Nicky's attention was caught by someone tugging her jeans from below.

"Uh oh. Here comes your other girl. Don't get her jealous again, Nick!" Piper says half whispering so that Sage won't hear her. Sage has become like Lorna over the past two years. She is always wanting Nicky's attention, in a good way, but, sometimes could be overly jealous like any other toddler could be.

"Hey, honey!" Nicky crouched to give her daughter a kiss. "Do you want to see Kelly?" Nicky asked Sage as the toddler placed a kiss on her sister's forehead.

"Okay, I should go around now. Tell me if you need anything, Pipes." Alex said once again but she was pulled by Piper into a hot and searing kiss that can turn out into a make out session in no time.

"Mmmmmm. If you don't stop it, we might as well just do it in front of everyone in here." Alex said smiling into the kiss.

Piper pulled away and chuckled loudly whilst slapping Alex on the arm lightly. "Al!" The blonde said with blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Oh gosh, you two! Please! Do not do it in front of everyone. Want us to have nightmares?" Nicky asked laughing. She heard everything that Alex said.

Piper shook her head. And cupped Alex's cheek with one hand. "I love you. Go ahead and play hostess." Piper smiled looking deep into Alex's eyes. Alex smiled sweetly and spoke up.

"I love you too." Alex winked at Piper as she left to go around and talk to their guests.

Nicky rolled her eyes at the exchange. The wild-haired woman is a witness of how much Piper and Alex's love have grown for each other over the years. Even though she acts that way in front of them, she loved her friends dearly that she swore she would do anything she can if ever her friends get into a huge fight or argument. Alex and Piper are thankful for that.

* * *

Everyone was enjoying themselves. Robin is currently sprawled at Taystee's lap as she is pretending to let Robin fly around like an airplane. Gloria and Red are enjoying in feeding all the people their special home cooked meals and everyone is having such a great time. There was a knock on the door but, even before anyone answered it, the door swung open. Alex is by the door looking at the person who entered.

"Supercunt how is baby Andy? Where is he?" Polly asked Alex who was also late for the party having a similar reason as Nicky's, but she did stuff for Popi. Their business started rising even more a year ago and they are very thankful for that. Popi sealed a deal with The Body Shop the past year and they are now currently working with Bath and Body works.

"Piper's sling." Alex says while eating a slice of pizza and holding Summer's hand on the other.

"Aunty Powly, hi!" Summer says while eating a small slice of pizza mimicking Alex. "Mama, don't… _*chew*_ talk _*chew swallow*_ why _*chew*_ yo mouff i-fool." Summer told her mama looking up at her.

"Summer, what are you doing now?" Alex said chuckling as her daughter is doing the exact opposite of what she told Alex. "Mama's mouth wasn't full. But, I'm glad you knew that." Alex says still chuckling.

"Hey Sammy." Polly went down to the tiny blonde's level asking for a kiss. Through the years, everyone gave Summer 'Sammy' as a nickname. The little blonde knew what Polly is asking for, so she leaned in to kiss the brunette on the cheek.

"How are you, Alex?" Polly stood up asking the raven-haired woman.

"Great. You just missed the blowing of the cake, Holly!" Alex says nonchalantly. "Right, Summer? Tell Aunty Holly who blew Andy's candle." Alex asked her daughter.

Summer looked at Alex and then Polly. "Wobin and I bwew the candle on the cake, Aunty Holwy!" Summer said excitedly.

Alex burst out in laughing at Summer's use of 'Aunty Holly'. She idolizes Alex which lead her to thinking everything that Alex does is correct and copies everything she says as well. Including curse words when Alex isn't being very careful.

Polly shook her head laughing as well and messed up the top of Summer's hair. She is used to Summer and Robin calling her Aunty Holly when they copy Alex. Piper makes sure that they know that Polly's name is really Polly and not Holly. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go cuddle your little brother." Polly says pinching Summer's cheeks. Alex nodded and smiled.

"Mama, I finished my peeza. I want OJ, pwease and you can have a beer but not too much." Summer says talking like her blonde mother. This earned a chuckle from the raven-haired woman.

"Okay. Not too much." Alex assured her daughter who was clinging to hand for dear-life. Summer often reminded Alex to not have too much beer because she couldn't forget the time when Piper said the same to Alex.

"Al, babe." Piper called out from the kitchen. Alex walked towards her wife.

"Yeah?" Alex responded. She saw Piper looking at something or in this case someone.

Piper is stifling her laughter walking closer to her wife while looking at their three-year old boy slightly squatting in the middle of the kitchen. Both women know exactly what is going on.

"Caca!" Summer said screeching as she saw her brother. Robin didn't budge because he was concentrating. He was concentrating hard.

Alex shook her head trying her hardest to stifle her laughter. Piper did the same as she tried stifling her laughter as well. "Here, stay with mommy, Summer. I'll ask Robin if he's okay." Alex said. She knew that her son will need help eventually.

The raven-haired woman walked towards the dark-haired boy but before she reached him, he stood up straight and looked at Alex giggling. "Mama, I made caca." Robin says giggling. He then extended his arm to hold Alex's hand. He knew he needed to wash after.

"I know, honey." Alex said taking Robin's hand while chuckling and leading him to get cleaned up.

Summer spoke up. "Mommy, I'm going to get OJ and mama's going to drink beer, but I said not too much." Summer thought she should inform Piper which elicited chuckles from Piper. The older blonde knew how smart the twins can be. Sometimes, a little too smart that it turns out to be funny.

"Okay. Do you want it now or do you want to wait for mama?" Piper asked giving Summer a choice. Alex and Piper believed that it is good to give their kids choices, so they can make decisions on their own.

Nicky popped her head out from the living room to be is seen by Summer. "Icky! Aunty Icky!" Summer screamed excitedly. And just like that she removed her hold on Piper's hand and ran towards her godmother wanting to be carried.

"Hey Sammy!" Nicky said as she carried the tiny blonde and then mouthed 'Go do your thing' to Piper so that the blonde can entertain other guests. Piper mouthed a 'Thanks' to the wild haired woman.

"So, do you want a drink?" Nicky asked with her youngest daughter no longer attached to her front sling.

"Where's Kelly?" Summer asked Nicky.

"With Aunty Lorna, drinking milk." Nicky answered smiling as she rummaged through the coolers for a drink.

"What drink do you want, Summer?" Nicky asked again looking at different flavors of juice in front of them.

"Beer!" Summer said laughing.

Nicky shook her head and burst out in laughing. "You want beer? But, beer doesn't taste good for kids. That drink is only allowed when you are 40 years old. How old are you now?" Nicky asked trying to stop her laughter.

Summer raised three fingers. "I'm joking, Icky! But mama said when I'm good and…" Summer tried raising four fingers but failed as she is still not used to raising four fingers.

"When you're four?" Nicky asked trying to help the tiny blonde proceed with what she wants to say.

Summer nodded and then spoke up "Then I can dwink woot beer!" The tiny blonde giggled.

Nicky chuckled giving Summer her favorite orange juice. She still can't believe how her eldest daughter and her godchildren could be.

* * *

 _One rainy night_

"Robin Nicholas." Piper said in her warning tone but still tried to be sweet.

Robin didn't act up too much. If anyone will have bad mood swings and will cry endlessly, it would be Summer. This rainy night, it was Robin who was acting up for the shallowest of reasons. The dark-haired boy didn't want to put away his toys because 'he didn't kiss his baby brother first'.

Summer and Robin created a daily ritual with Piper and Alex. Every night before Andy sleeps, they are to kiss the baby boy goodnight on his forehead. The twins are taking turns in who is going to kiss Andy first.

That night, Robin is supposed to be the first one kissing her brother goodnight, but Summer kissed him first because Summer thought Robin kissed Andy already. This happened a lot of times before and Robin didn't actually mind whenever Summer kissed Andy first. It's just this particular night when Robin had a problem with Summer kissing their baby brother first. He thought he should be the first one.

He has been crying and whining for about ten minutes now while refusing to put away his toys. Alex is lying down on the bed with Andy lying tummy-side down on the woman's chest. Alex got Andy from Piper to let her wife rest as the blonde had a long day at work.

"Robin, please put away your toys. This is the fifth time, mommy is asking you." Piper said trying discipline her son. Summer is snuggled up on Alex's side while clutching on to her stuffed flamingo. She knows exactly what is happening as she has been in the same situation before but the tiny blonde is slowly dozing off to sleep.

"Bbbbuut… I ddddidn't kkkisss Anddyyyyyyyyyyy fiiiirst." Robin says still crying and sobbing while clutching his stuffed giraffe for dear life. He is standing up while crying in front of Piper who is kneeling down in front of him, so they are of the same level.

"I know, honey but, you can kiss him first tomorrow, okay?" Piper said trying to appease her child. She is not touching her son because she is waiting for Robin to come to her. She is just assuring Robin with her presence being that close to him.

"Bbbbuut tomorrow's Summer's turn to be first." Robin cried louder with tears pouring out his eyes behind his black framed tiny baby glasses as he is shaking his head thinking that he can't be first tomorrow because his sister will be the first one to kiss their baby brother, again.

"Robin, babe, c'mere, please?" Alex jumped in the conversation between Piper and Robin.

"Bbbuut my tttoyys. I stiwl need to put away mmmmyy ttooooys, mama." Robin cried some more to that of which Piper and Alex stifled a chuckle but tried hiding it. The little boy didn't move away from his spot. They want to discipline their children but, sometimes they are just too cute, and they just wanted to take away the cries and whimpers.

"Robby, maybe you can ask mommy to help you, so you can come here because we will talk about who will kiss Andy first thing in the morning." Alex says trying to let Robin's attention divert to something else. Piper looked at Alex smiling as if saying a silent 'thank you' because Robin started calming down.

Robin looked at Piper and then walked the two steps going to Piper ready for his blonde mom's hug. Before Piper hugged her fully, she removed Robin's glasses and put it on top of the bedside table and then enveloped her son in a tight hug. Robin cried all the frustrations out.

"I'm soweee mom." Robin says as he knew that he disappointed the blonde.

"It's okay, honey." Piper said kissing Robin on top of his head and then looking at Alex. Piper shed a small tear at times like this because she didn't want her children to cry and say sorry because they are so precious to her and Alex, but Alex reminded her that they needed to be strong for their children and that proper discipline should be imposed.

After about two minutes, Robin stopped crying and was just hugging the blonde.

"Ready to put away your toys?" Piper asked. Robin nodded pulling away from her mother's grasp. He didn't even ask for help as he put away his toys in their toy basket and go back to her blonde mom.

Robin looked at Alex who nodded as if inviting him to come closer. "How about this, Robin. Do you want to kiss Andy now? Three times. Can you count to three?" Alex asked still half lying down and half sitting against the bed's board. Andy is still perched up on the raven-haired woman's chest. Piper sat on the bed beside Alex she was rubbing Alex's side to soothe her and wanted to thank her wife for rescuing her from crying as she knew she didn't like seeing her children cry.

"Mom, I am thwee years owd." Robin looked at Piper asking her and then he raised three fingers. Piper nodded smiling. She can't believe how smart her children have been.

"So, you can count to three and kiss Andy three times, right?" Piper asked Robin. The older boy was standing up on the side of the bed.

"One." He said putting up a finger. Focusing that he might not be able to raise one finger. "Two." He continued putting up a second finger, but the third finger rose with it, so he said, "thwee!" Robin now giggled upon the success of counting to three. It's just until the number four or five that they know how to count.

"Okay here." Alex patted the space on the bed beside her and Andy. Summer, on the other hand was fast asleep snuggled comfortable in Alex's side.

Piper helped Robin sit up as Robin put out his lips getting ready to kiss Andy. "Okay, kiss and count, Robin." Alex said.

Robin leaned in to kiss Andy on the forehead "One!" Robin said putting up one finger. Alex is praying to any form of being to not let Andy wake up due to Robin's loud counting, giggles and heavy kisses.

Robin leaned in once again and kissed the top of Andy's head a little too hard as the little blonde boy moved. "Two!" Robin giggled once again. Thrilled that he gets to kiss his baby brother. He leaned for the last time and pecked his brother's forehead. "Three! Yeyy!" Robin said. Piper and Alex gestured a quiet to Robin putting their index fingers in front of their mouths. "Night night baby Andy! I wuv you." Robin whispered smiling.

Andy didn't move this time as he was asleep soundly once again. "Night night mama. I wuv you." Robin said kissing his mother on the cheek. It has been a nightly ritual for him and Summer kissing their mommies before they sleep.

"Night night, mommy. I wuv you." Robin kissed Piper and then leaned in to kiss Summer on the head. "Night night Sammy. I wuv you." Piper stood up, so she can put Robin and carry Summer to bed.

When the twins are tucked in bed already, she saw how Alex placed Andy in his crib already as they are ready to call it a night. Piper snuggled close to Alex who leaned in to give Piper as kiss on the lips. "Goodnight mommy. I love you." Alex said chuckling as he tried copying Robin's words.

"Goodnight,babe. I love you too." Piper said chuckling as well. They both fell into a peaceful slumber after a long and tiring day.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Please leave a review! :)**


	2. You are my big baby

**Chapter 2**

 **Hi! Sorry of this chapter took a while. This is a long one anyway, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you so much for your reviews from the first chapter. Hope you guys leave more reviews and you may also put something that you guys want to read about with this story, I'd be glad to squeeze them in.**

 **Soooo, I just want to ask you guys… What do you guys think about Laura Prepon's post in Instagram of her and Taylor? Because I can tell you all that I was screaming and shouting when I saw that picture because it literally melted my heart seeing them together! Hope they stay together in the same prison in Season 6! I love them to bits! Believe it or not, it reached 500K likes. I hope they post some more!**

 **I would appreciate reviews and suggestions. I just want to let you guys know that I also have another fic called** ** _Just Pretend it's Corn_** **I hope you guys find time reading it as well. :)**

 **I do not own anything. I just wrote the story. Enjoy and reviews are appreciated. Sorry if there are some typographical errors.**

 **The italicized part is a flashback. Enjoy!**

"Mama! Go fastewr! Fastewwwr!" Robin shouted while sitting on the sidecar that is attached to Alex's motorcycle. It is the motorcycle that Piper gave her wife for Christmas. Robin is wearing a light blue helmet while Summer is wearing a purple one. They have been going around their block for about 10 minutes now.

"Yes, mama! Go fastwwer!" Summer agreed with her brother to that of which Alex chuckled. She is running at 10 kilometers per hour just going around the block for the kids' pleasure of the wind touching their faces.

Alex had the idea of taking the twins out for a motorcycle ride when summer season started. She voiced this idea out to Piper, but the blonde was hesitating at first not wanting any accident to happen to her wife and children. Eventually, Alex convinced her and promised her that she will only drive the motorcycle at 10 kilometers per hour the fastest.

"Remember what mom said, right? 'Not too fast.' We can't go too fast. This is fast enough for three-year olds like you guys." Alex said as she turned right to their street.

"Just a wittle, mama." Robin tried asking Alex again as the dark-haired boy knew that their ride is almost over. Alex never dared to go faster except when she accidentally revved the motorcycle one time when they rode as well and that's where Robin and Summer got the want of 'going faster'.

Alex decided that they are about to end the ride anyway, so she decided to give her kids a little bit of adrenaline rush. "Like this?" Alex said as she revved up the engine which caused them to jerk momentarily. The screeches and the chuckles that came out of Robin and Summer's mouths were music to Alex's ears. There was no better sound than that, Alex thought. The twins chuckled and laughed as the acceleration created tickling sensations in their stomach.

Alex slowed down as they were approaching their garage with a view of Piper who was waving at them while she was expertly carrying Andy with her right arm. "Hi mom!" Summer said shouting from her seat.

"Hi Andy! Hi moooom!" Robin shouted from his seat as well. They removed their seatbelts with a click and removed their helmets leaving it on their seats just like how Alex taught them the first time they had a ride. Robin rushed towards Piper and spoke up excitedly. "Mama drove fastewr and it tickled right hewre!" Robin said chuckling while pointing at his tummy. He then walked straight to Piper's leg and wrapped it with his arm and his body. Summer, being the copier, copied Robin's actions. This resulted to a wide smile at Piper's face.

"Really? Did mama really do that?" Piper asked smiling and got nods form the twins in response after they pull away from her legs. Alex approached Piper when she finished parking the motorcycle.

"Hey babe." Alex said putting a kiss on Piper's cheek. Piper smiled wider. "Hey pumpkin." Alex said leaning in to kiss Andy on the top of the head. Andy cooed and chuckled as Alex was doing funny faces for him to watch,

"Al, what did I tell you about going too fast?" Piper asked Alex with a raised eyebrow.

"I just revved it a little, babe. Nothing to worry about, okay?" Alex assured her wife. Looking at Alex's eyes melted Piper's resolve and as she showed a genuine smile until Alex spoke up again. "And you know how their chuckles are music to our ears that they're addicting, right?" Alex said smiling.

Piper nodded in agreement and then raised her eyebrow in question once again. "Better than the sounds I make in bed?" Piper teased stifling her laugh as she caught Alex off-guard with the question.

Alex shook her head and then let out a chuckle. " _That_ is a different kind of addicting." The raven-haired woman said with her voice an octave lower whilst winking at her wife.

Piper shook her head smiling at her wife and then changed the topic right away to get rid of the feeling starting below her stomach due to Alex's low-toned voice. "Just always be careful, okay? The last thing I want is for you guys to get into an accident." Piper said cupping and then rubbing Alex's cheek, pulling the raven-haired woman in a chaste kiss.

"I know." Alex smiled. They all went inside the house to get ready for a day in the park.

* * *

It has been a very long time since Alex last left for business. The last time she left for business was when the twins were almost two years old. She left for a full day and a half. Piper didn't want her to leave at that time, but she also didn't want to be the reason why Alex won't be able to seal a good deal for Diane's as she needed to meet up with one of the best-selling authors in the US.

Now, Alex needed to leave for a whole week. Neither Piper nor the children wanted Alex to leave. Even Alex didn't want to leave her wife and children alone but, the meeting is urgent because of big events that are bound to happen at Diane's. It made its name throughout the years and tremendous changes happened as well. Aside from Alex and Piper being the owners of Diane's they made Nicky a partner of it as the wild-haired woman volunteered to invest for some renovations which Piper and Alex gladly accepted. Now, Diane's is twice its original size and a lot of people are liking the ambiance of the place more than ever.

Red is also now a partner of the Big Bar Bugle as she is very dedicated in managing, supervising, and developing the bar. Alex had lesser time for the bar lately due to the demand that Diane's is showing for the moment.

As owners, Alex and Piper needed to go to LA for a conference meeting between them and the owners of a well-known publishing company. Piper refused to go because she didn't want to leave the kids alone with anyone else but told Alex that she should go ahead with Nicky instead of her. Alex refused at first but with Piper's reasonable explanations, Alex gave in and was sad to say the least.

Piper knew that her suggestion will also be a reason of her sadness as she, herself, didn't want to be away from the raven-haired woman. She just had to say it for the sake of the business, their family and friends.

It was her first time after a long time to be away from her children and definitely a first time in a long time to be away from her wife. The longest time since they were away being when Alex was waiting for Piper to exit prison.

Piper and Alex talked about it more and more each day as the day of departure is nearing already. Alex volunteered to bring Summer or Robin with her so that Piper don't need to take care of their three children while she is away. But, Piper said that she could take care of them and Alex didn't have to worry about anything.

As things were already decided, they needed to talk to the twins about what will happen. They always wanted transparency within their family like any other, but they also wanted the kids to understand what is happening. Having said that, they tried explaining every detail as simple as a three -year old can understand. They wanted to tell Robin and Summer because this is the first time that Alex will be away for a week.

The raven-haired woman is bound to leave the next day that is why she is currently spending the entire day with her family. Alex is seated on the couch with Piper seated close to her while they watch Netflix. Robin and Summer were playing with Andy in front of their parents until Summer just cried out quietly out of nowhere.

"Hey, what's wrong honey?" Piper asked while still relaxed at Alex's side. Alex's arm is snaking around the blonde's waist while Piper's head is rested on Alex's shoulders. Concern is evident in Piper's tone.

"I dowant mama to leave." Summer said with her voice barely above a whisper with tears falling from her eyes. Piper and Alex talked to them earlier about Alex leaving the next day.

This broke Alex and Piper's heart. Alex released her hold on Piper's as she called for Summer to come to her. "Come here, honey." Alex said gesturing her open arms.

Summer stood up still crying but wanting to go straight to Alex's arms. Her face was scrounged in a pout while her tears were freely flowing down. Alex smiled a little as the actual face that Summer is doing reminds her so much of a grumpy Piper back in those days.

She finally reached Alex's grasp and buried her face against Alex's shoulders while continuously crying and sobbing. This image broke Piper's heart as she could see how hard it is for Alex to leave and for Summer to be far away from Alex.

Piper didn't notice Robin who was now standing in front of her with his face slightly pouted as he is trying to keep himself from crying.

"Mom, why is Sammy cwying?" Robin asked Piper. The little boy is obviously trying to stifle his tears. He asked a question he definitely knows an answer to, but he didn't want to admit it to himself as he will start to cry.

"She doesn't want mama to leave tomorrow for work." Piper answered.

"But, I dowant mama to leave too but I'm not cwying." Robin said with his mouth ready to give in crying. He was told by Piper and Alex that he is such a brave boy whenever he didn't cry during shots or every time he gets a booboo which is why he is trying not to cry at that very moment.

Piper can see how Robin is trying to keep himself from crying. "It's okay if you want to cry, honey. Mama will be back in a week though." Piper said but found herself starting to want to cry as well due to the lump forming in her throat. "Do you want to cry?" Piper asked her son sweetly.

Alex is witnessing Piper and Robin's conversation which broke her heart more. She saw Robin nod to answer Piper's question and this broke her heart much more.

"Come here." Piper said lifting Robin up so that he is sitting on the blonde's lap. Robin immediately rested his head on Piper's shoulder whilst silent tears are falling from his eyes. Piper rubbed Robin's back to soothe him. The little boy was sobbing silently until he spoke up with the littlest of voices.

"Mama?" Robin called out to Alex.

"Yes, babe?" Alex answered as she looked at Robin.

"What's a 'week'?" Robin asked taking note of what Piper told him earlier. Tears are still falling from his face, but he stopped sobbing.

Piper smiled weakly looking at Alex. "Well, you know how me, or mommy helps you take a shower every day?" Alex asked trying to say the simplest of things to make Robin and Summer, who Alex was sure has been listening all along as she stopped sobbing as well, understand the concept of time easily.

Robin nodded. Summer lifted her head to look at Alex and hold her cheek. "Mama, I wike showewrs wike mommy." Summer said with her tear-stained face.

Piper chuckled to this and nodded in agreement. "Yes, we do like showers." Piper smiled.

"Mmmhhmmm. So, you have to count seven showers until I'm home." Alex said assuring Robin. The dark-haired boy tried counting with his fingers but was confused and looked at Alex.

"Mama?" Robin called out for Alex once again.

"What is 'sevun'?'" Robin asked curiously. Piper and Alex looked at each other as they chuckled on how adorable Robin is being. Alex suddenly remembered that Robin and Summer could only count to four or five at most.

"Pipes." Alex called out to her wife as the raven-haired woman noticed Andy crawling towards the blonde. Piper followed Alex's eyes and found their youngest on the base of their couch.

"Here… Ask mama about the number seven while you sit on her lap because Andy is wanting mommy's attention." Piper said putting Robin on Alex's left lap because Summer was on the right. Piper got Andy who was smiling and blowing raspberries form his own mouth.

"Okay, Robbie. How about you count for me first?" Alex asked sweetly.

"Can I mee too, mama?" Summer asked politely wanting to count as well.

"Okay Robin and Summer will count together. And go!" Alex said.

Robin and Summer counted just until five while raising their fingers as a guide. After they say the number five, Alex showed the twins her fingers. Her left hand's fingers were all raised while the right hand's fingers were balled into a fist.

"Six." Alex then lifted her index finger and started counting again. "Seven" Alex said lifting her middle finger next and then she continued. "So, when you have this much showers…" Alex said showing her raised fingers. "This one is the seventh…" Alex pointed at her middle finger where she counted the number seven on. "… I will be home already." She smiled and then continued counting. "Eight." Alex lifted her ring finger. "Nine." Now she lifted her pinky. "Ten." And finally, she lifted her thumb completing the count.

Piper is still beside them while nursing Andy. Just like Alex nursing the twins until they're two years old, Piper did the same practice of feeding Andy her breast milk. Piper found the exchange between her wife and the twins amusing.

And at that moment it's as if the sobs and the cries have been forgotten as chuckles radiated from Robin and Summer as they repeat the numbers from six to ten over and over again while counting with their fingers.

Alex and Piper were sure that there will be more waterworks later on, but they just wanted to enjoy that moment while it lasts because the next time they can do it again is still after a week when Alex returns from her business trip.

"Mom?" Robin called out for Piper.

"Yes, hun?" Piper looked at her son lovingly.

"If it's wike this, mama is going home, wight?" Robin asked for confirmation. His right hand is raised while helping other fingers down just for his middle finger to stand up. Piper and Alex cannot stifle their laughter as Robin lifted the middle finger towards Piper innocently.

Piper shook her head while shaking due to laughter. She looked at Alex as if communicating with their eyes if they should tell him that it is not nice pointing that certain finger to anyone, but as their eyes communicated with their thoughts, they figured that there is the right time to tell Robin about that certain finger. They wanted their children to enjoy their pureness and innocence and not think of anything negative about what they are doing.

"Yes, Robin after you count seven days, mama's coming home." Piper says chuckling. Alex chuckled as well as they drown in the pureness and innocence of their children.

"Yeyy!" Summer and Robin screamed forgetting that they were crying earlier due to Alex leaving for her business trip. This sight tugged Piper's heart and she cannot be more contented than what she has right now.

* * *

It was the third day when Alex was gone and there have been more cries and whimpers than happy and laughing moments as they miss the raven-haired woman. Piper also was very sad about it because it really has been a long time since she was apart from her wife but, she knew that she was supposed to be strong for their children.

They have been Skyping every night with Alex who is three hours behind their actual time. The kids are excited to talk to her through their laptop but was sad that they couldn't hug and kiss Alex's skin as the twins tried kissing the screen. According to Summer it didn't feel like her mama.

Piper is currently seated on their bed with Andy fiddling with his stuffed monkey as it got wet with his saliva while continuously biting it due to his teething. Robin and Summer, on the other hand, are across Piper and Alex's room playing with their toys.

"Babe, we really miss you. I miss you." Piper said sadly but continued to speak to change the tone. She didn't want her wife to feel bad that she is far away from them. "How was your meeting this afternoon?"

Alex saw the sadness in Piper's eyes, but she knew that Piper didn't want to push. She missed her wife and her children very much even just after three days. "It was good actually." Alex smiled.

"We got the deal from the publishing company, Chapman!" Nicky shouted from behind Alex. The wild-haired woman just finished Skyping with Lorna, sage and Kelly.

"Mammmmmamama." Andy said whilst pointing at the laptop screen. The tiny blonde boy is glad to see Alex.

"Hey honey." Alex said as she looked up slightly to keep the tears from falling realizing how much she misses her children. Andy chuckled and smiled at Alex until his attention was taken back by his stuffed monkey once again.

Piper smiled at the interaction between her son and her wife. "That's great, Alex! It means more customers and more deals to come for Diane's, you two!" Piper says excitedly to Alex and Nicky.

Upon hearing Piper's excitement and Alex's name, Robin and Summer stopped doing what they are doing, left their toys scattered all around their room, and ran towards the master's bed room to talk to Alex.

"Mama!" Robin and Summer shouted together as they run towards Piper who was still sitting on her bed with the laptop propped on a pillow.

"Here comes trouble." Alex chuckled from the screen. "Were there waterworks today again, Pipes?" Alex asked wanting to know if their children cried again. She loved the feeling of being missed by their children, but she hated it at the same time as she also missed her wife and children and she didn't want her family to feel that way.

"A little from them and more from me, I guess. I just really miss you, babe. I'm being a big baby, I know…" Piper said shyly trailing off.

"You are _my_ big baby." Alex said being sweet to her wife.

"Guys, I am here. I can here you. Stop being too sappy." Nicky teased but, it was totally fine with her. Alex and Piper simultaneously rolled their eyes chuckling at the shorter woman.

Robin and Summer went up the bed with the help of the tiny two-step ladder at the side. When they were successfully up the bed, Piper moved the laptop a little to the side so that Alex could see the twins.

"Hello you two! I missed you the whole day!" Alex said enthusiastically as she really has missed the twins. There was also a lump on her throat that was starting to form again.

"I miss you mama. I was good for mom." Robin said trying to impress Alex. The raven-haired woman told the twins to always be good for Piper because she is the only one who is taking care of the three of them. This is true but, Polly and Lorna have been hanging out by the Vause's home everyday since Alex and Nicky flew to LA.

"I was good for mom too and I miss you too, mama. I dwank OJ." Summer copied her brother, wanting to say more but the twins genuinely missed Alex which is why they cry every morning looking for the raven-haired woman.

"I miss you too Robin and Summer. And Andy too. And mom too." Alex said as she tried being specific smiling at her little family in the laptop screen. After so many years, Alex have changed for her family from being the badass drug-smuggling lesbian to a protective, loving, and caring mother and wife. She was trying to keep herself from crying because she wanted to be strong for her family so, she mustered up a sweet smile.

Nicky sensed the slight in crack Alex's voice which lead her to go behind Alex and let herself be seen by the twins. "Hello to my awesome godchildren! How about Aunt Nicky? Do you miss me too?" Nicky asked pointing at herself. She is trying to lighten up the mood because it also breaks her heart seeing Alex, Piper and the kids sad.

Robin and Summer screeched in excitement as they saw Nicky on the screen. "Icky!" Summer screamed her name and chuckled.

"Hi Aunt Icky!" Robin said smiling at the screen happy to see their godparent.

"Hey. How are you guys? I know you miss your mama, right here, but, how about me? Don't you miss me? Because I miss you guys!" Nicky asked trying to lighten up the mood.

Alex and Piper tried to stifle their laughter when Summer answered right away. "No." Summer said shaking her head.

"Summer? Why not?" Alex asked.

"Coz I miss you mama. And Icky misses Kelly and Sagey." Summer said nonchalantly.

Nicky chuckled at this. "Of course, I miss those two." Nicky said trailing off. Because of that, she realized that she really missed her wife and kids and thought that maybe that's how Alex exactly felt.

"Or maybe just a wittle, Icky." Summer added measuring the 'little' with her index finger and thumb to that of which the adults chuckled.

"How about you, Robin? Do you Miss Aunt Nicky?" Piper asked rubbing her older son's back.

"Just a wittle too." Robin said honestly whilst flashing her smirk that Piper and Nicky are sure he got from Alex. As Piper was about to speak up, Summer spoke up first.

"Icky, if I don't bwush my haiwr it will be wike youwrs mama said." Summer said in a matter-of-fact tone. "That's why I bwush my haiwr." Summer said smiling.

Alex and Piper burst out in laughter. Even Nicky found it funny and was laughing at the little girl's nonchalance. Summer said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. They laughed until Alex, Piper and Nicky have tears of joy in their eyes.

But Nicky Nichols always has a comeback and both Piper and Alex know that, so it is safe to say that they should brace themselves to the next words that Nicky is about to say. "Sammy, you know before, your mama, right here…" Nicky said putting her hands on top of Alex' shoulders shaking the older woman. "… braided _some_ of her hair. Your mom knows about it and liked it too when she found out." Nicky said trying to stifle her laughter. Alex nudged Nicky's side as the raven-haired woman found it funny as well.

Piper's eyes widened, and a blush creeped up on her face. "Nicky!" Piper called Nicky off whilst laughing remembering the time with Alex inside the utility closet, feeling the braids when she reached out for her wife's core.

Nicky mouthed a 'What?' to Piper as she continued laughing.

"What is 'bwaided' mommy?" Robin asked curiously her blonde mom curiously.

"It's a style of tying hair, honey." Piper answered smiling. Alex shook her head trying to stop laughing already. "Aunt Nicky braided some of her hair too when mama braided some of hers." Piper said as a comeback remembering that Alex told her about it.

"Can we bwaide our haiwr if I did not bwush it?" Summer asked curiously which elicited more laughter form the adults. Piper and Alex had a comeback of their own from their daughter. Piper can see Nicky roll her eyes while laughing from the laptop screen as the wild-haired woman grab her towel and walk towards the bathroom.

"No honey. You can't." Alex said shaking her head now stifling her chuckles.

"Owkay…" Summer said as the need of sleep is evident in her eyes.

"Owkay… Mama..." Robin said yawning but still continued. "It will be…" Robin raised four fingers. "… four days more, mama. Pwease go home." Robin said sadly. This broke Alex's heart.

"Four is like this." Summer said raising four fingers. She is now too sleepy to cry about missing her mother in LA. The tiny blonde girl yawned resting her head on Piper's lap while still trying to successfully raise four of her tiny fingers to show Alex. Andy was fast asleep at Alex's side of the bed clutching to his stuffed monkey for dear life.

"Mmmhmm. I'll be home soon. I promise." Alex said with her voice cracking. She actually saw Piper wipe a stray tear from her eyes as she watched her laptop screen intently wanting to just extend her hand to wipe away the tears from her wife's eyes.

"Pipes, I miss you. I'll be home soon, okay?" Alex assured her wife. Alex didn't notice a tear going down from her own eyes but wiped it in a swift motion.

"We miss you too, Al. I miss you so much. I'm sorry… It's just… The last time we were apart was when I was still in Litchfield and you were outside. That was a long time ago and I am not really used to this anymore." Piper shed another tear but made sure to wipe it right away. "Four more days anyway…" Piper tried to smile but the smile was sad and longing.

Alex noticed Piper's sadness and longing which made her want to just reach out for the blonde, hug her tight, and just kiss the sadness away. But she couldn't.

"You guys better go to sleep. It's…" Alex looked at her watch and computed the time. "Eleven at night there already." Alex said. "No wonder they're very sleepy." Alex concluded.

Piper thought of just sleeping her sadness away as she spoke up. "Yes, I think we should… You guys have a good night. Are you guys still going somewhere?" Piper asked.

Alex shook her head. "I just want to lie down and smell my Piper pillow." Alex said trying to lighten up the mood. She brought Piper's perfume to spray on her pillow just like what she did the previous time she had a three-day business trip.

Piper smiled sadly but the need of sleep also evident in her eyes already.

"Talk again tomorrow, babe." Piper said weakly smiling at Alex who she missed so dearly. "I miss you." Piper said with her voice cracking. Robin, Summer, and Andy are now fast asleep in their bed.

Alex's heart fell to her wife's words. "I miss you too. I love you, Pipes. Goodnight. Please sleep tight."

"I can't but I'll try." Piper let out a sad smile once again. "I love you too, goodnight." Piper said blowing a kiss towards the laptop for Alex to see. The raven-haired woman did the same and waved goodbye to her wife.

"Kiss them for me please?" Alex asked.

"I will. Goodnight Al. Say goodnight to Nicky for me!" Piper said as Nicky was inside the bathroom.

They ended the call like any other night, sad that they do not get to sleep beside each other. Piper now focused on the task at hand as she needed to carry her children one by one to their room and tuck them in.

The kids are sprawled on Alex and Piper's king-sized bed and Piper just wanted to break her and Alex's rules even for just a night. They had a rule set that the kids should always sleep in their room so that they won't get too dependent in sleeping in their parents' room.

Since Piper is missing her wife's presence badly, she decided to just tuck in her kids at her side of the bed and let them sleep there for the night. She just needed to move them to make space for Alex's side of the bed, so she can sleep on that side while inhaling her wife's scent. She thought this might help in coping in missing her while she is away.

She kissed her kids goodnight on the foreheads just like how they used to do it every night. Andy and Robin are fast asleep while Summer's eyes fluttered upon Piper's kiss.

"I wuv you mommy." Summer said sleepily as she is used to the routine of saying those three words before they sleep. Piper smiled as she didn't notice that Summer was still half-awake.

"I love you too, babe. Go to sleep." Piper smiled caressing Summer's head to soothe her.

"Mom?" Summer said as she looked at Piper with her eyes obviously trying to not close because the tiny blonde thought of something to ask her mom.

"Hmmmm?" Piper hummed in question as she is trying to settle in her side of the bed inhaling deeply the scent of her wife from the pillow.

"Can you pwese bwaide some of my haiwr too? Wike mama?" Summer asked innocently with her eyes closing.

This caused Piper to chuckle. She wished that Alex could hear what Summer had to say.

"Of course. Yes, we can do that next time. Good night sweetie." Piper said as she closed her bedside lamp and opens the night light for the kids, going into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 _The next day_

 **To Alex *heart emoji*:**

 _Hey, babe. Hope you are having a great day. The kids and I am currently waiting for pizza. We wish you were here. Take care. Xxxx_

Piper sent a text message for Alex to read after her meetings. She and their children terribly miss the raven-haired woman but all they could do is wait for a reply and for the next three days to pass.

Piper is spending the entire day at home with her children. The twins have been behaving great so far and she wanted it to be that way until Alex comes back in three days. They are currently seated on their family room couch with Piper sitting with her legs up and crossed in the middle of the couch with Andy taking residence in between her legs.

The twins are on either side of Piper while they look at their baby albums. They have done this thousands of times already, but it seems like their children, most especially the twins, loved hearing the stories of how they were born over and over again.

Piper told them again some memorable parts of Alex's pregnancy up until their birth.

"I was inside mama's tummy?" Summer asked with wide eyes even though she heard the story thousands of times already. Piper nodded and chuckled.

"Me too, wight, mom?" Robin asked for confirmation from the blonde.

Piper nodded and agreed. "Yes. Both of you were inside. See?" Piper said pointing at Alex's ultrasound. "At first we didn't know that there was the two of you inside mama. But, when the doctor said that there's a baby boy and a baby girl…" Piper said pointing at Robin and then Summer. "… we were so happy to have you both." Piper said smiling at the twins who elicited chuckles of excitement.

"How about you Andy? Do you want to hear the story of how you were born?" Piper asked Andy. The little blonde boy didn't seem to understand at first but smiled and chuckled at Piper. The blonde woman wouldn't get tired of that smile as she gave Andy a kiss on the top of his head.

"How was Andy born?" Robin asked curiously. Alex and Piper have never told them the story of how Andy was born. The twins were two years old when Piper was about to reach her due date, but they weren't with Piper nor Alex at that time.

"Andy is inside youwr big tummy, mom!" Summer said as she remembered Piper being pregnant when they were two years old. It is as if Robin and Summer are now very interested about how their baby brother was born.

"But we only call him 'baby' inside mommy's tummy." Robin said. He is now confused because when Piper was pregnant with Andy, they haven't decided on a name until the last minute.

"Yes. We called him 'baby' while he is still inside my tummy." Piper confirmed smiling.

"Why is he not in mama's tummy?" Robin asked as they were still looking at their birth photos. And suddenly, it all came back to Piper.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Pipes, your due date is next week, and we haven't decided on a name yet." Alex said worried. Alex and Piper are currently walking inside the Museum of Modern Art with their hands intertwined with each other. It is one of the days when Bill and Carol wanted to take their grandchildren out. This gave Alex and Piper the chance to stroll and walk around alone without the twins._

 _They both knew that they won't be able to go on dates like this once Piper gives birth so, they are making the most out of it. That day, Piper chose MoMA as their walking destination. The doctor advised her to walk a lot so that the baby's head is directly pointing towards the exit as her due date is coming in a week._

 _"I know… But, all I know is that I want his initials to be APV just like yours." Piper said smiling at her wife._

 _"Are you sure about that? Don't you want it to be after you, so it will be PEV?" Alex asked with her eyebrows furrowed._

 _Piper shook her head. "No. I want our son's initials to be after you…" Piper stopped and looked at Alex's eyes deeply whilst ignoring the painful contractions that she thinks is happening to her at the moment. "Al, you are the love of my life. I want to be able to tell our son that his initials are the same as his mama's." Piper smiled and assure Alex._

 _"How about we just think of it this way…" Alex grabbed Piper's hands and pulled them for a kiss. "A, is for my initial, P is for your initial, and V for our last name, Vause." Alex looked at Piper asking for her approval._

 _"Okay fine. Fair enough. And APV is originally your initials too so, okay." Piper agreed with a grin._

 _They continued walking around while thinking of their youngest's name._

 _"I was thinking of Peter or Petar but I think I like your suggestion of Peyton." Alex said as they view some of the modern art in front of them._

 _"And Peyton means 'royal'. I googled it." Piper said chuckling. The pain that she is feeling earlier subsided a little._

 _"See? We are going to have a royal baby boy!" Alex says as she chuckled with her wife._

 _"Peyton, it is, babe." Piper said smiling and then she immediately looked down on her feet, contraction pains are felt once again._

 _"We are left with the letter A!" Alex said thinking of a name._

 _"Al…" Piper stopped on her tracks._

 _"No. It will be confusing if I and the baby have the same name, Pipes." Alex continued looking at the paintings but noticed that Piper stopped to her tracks. The raven-haired woman looked at her wife and then on the floor where Piper is looking directly._

 _"Pipes, your… your… Are you…" Alex stuttered. She knew very well what had happened._

 _"My water just broke. That explains the contractions." Piper said with her eyes shut._

 _"Oh my gosh, let's go. Why didn't you tell me? Shit. We're in the middle of the fucking museum!" Alex started panicking but made sure to calm down for her wife. She has been in the same situation as Piper and she knew how painful the contractions could be._

 _Alex looked around to ask for anyone's help but all she saw was Warhol's painting of the Campbell's soup. "Oh gosh I wish Warhol's Campbell soup can help us get a wheelchair! Walk here at the side. I don't want you walking too much now because it might cause the baby to just pop out right away." Alex said as she appeared more nervous than Piper who was in labor._

 _"I feel trickles of water going out, Al. Is this normal?" Piper is starting to panic but remained calm._

 _"Yeah that's normal. I just need to look for the museum's staff. I can carry you if you want but I don't want to break my back, babe." Alex said trying to make light of the situation, but nervousness is still evident in her voice. She didn't want to panic as well. She lead Piper to the nearest bench that they could see._

 _"Excuse me, my wife's water just broke. Do you mind if she takes a -…" Alex was cut off by her wife who was standing still._

 _"Andy." Piper said staring at the Campbells painting in front of them._

 _"Andy?" Alex asked confused. "Andy Warhol?" Alex asked as she saw Piper staring at the painting._

 _Piper shook her head as if something just went inside her and she is enlightened. "Andy Peyton Vause." Piper said now looking at Alex. Alex's eyes widened at the realization and offered her wife a genuine smile._

 _Alex nodded in agreement. "Yes. Andy Peyton Vause." Alex said rubbing Piper's tummy._

 _Piper was offered a seat by one of the ladies seeing Piper whose pants have a large wet patch underneath. "You better sit down, honey. Are you okay?" One of the old ladies asked to which Piper nodded as a response trying not to panic._

 _Alex, then, found a MoMA staff to ask for assistance. Piper said that she can still handle the contractions so, Alex decided that she will be the one to drive her wife to the hospital. She just wanted Piper to be in a wheel chair as the blonde isn't comfortable walking anymore._

 _When they reached the car, the contractions increased as well as the pain. Alex tried not to break the rules of traffic but, seeing Piper grow red due to pain made her break them anyway. If Piper said she could still handle it, the sight of Piper is proving otherwise. She never let go of Piper's hand as she knew exactly what her wife is going through._

 _Alex called everyone while they were in the car to let them know that Piper is in labor._

 _"Alex, it's getting unbearable." Piper said referring to the pain._

 _"Babe, we're almost there. I need you to just hold my hand and think about your happy place. Don't think about the pain." Alex said slightly shaking already as she could see Piper turn red due to the pain._

 _"Showers and you." Piper said looking at Alex and then shutting her eyes whilst continuing to speak. "Showers and Alex. Showers and Alex. Robin and Summer. Showers and Alex. Robin and Summer." Piper said whispering to herself with her eyes shut tight. Alex let out a nervous chuckle but was touched by what her wife referred to as her happy place._

 _"Remember that stomach virus you had in Java?" Alex tried to help._

 _"Not helping, Alex!" Piper shut her eyes tighter than before._

 _"Okay. Uhm… Showers and me? Robin and Summer?" Alex tried taking Piper's mind away from what she said earlier. Piper nodded and continued whispering to herself. Fortunately, it helped a lot._

 _When they arrived in the hospital, Alex drove straight to the emergency room. Piper was helped by the nurses to lie down on the stretcher as they bring them to the north wing of the hospital to meet her doctor who confirmed that Piper is ready to blow at any minute._

 _Everything escalated quickly. So, quickly that neither Alex nor Piper didn't know what to expect. They weren't expecting for Piper's birth to be so sudden because they were still expecting it to happen next week, but everything happens for a reason. It was confirmed that the baby's umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck and it will be very dangerous if Piper would have given birth the next week than now._

 _Alex shed a tear upon hearing the news about the umbilical cord wrapping around their son's head. She definitely didn't expect that. She was scared to whatever might happen to their son, but the doctor assured them that it rarely causes trouble if everyone will be careful._

 _"Mrs. Vause, we need you to push a little more." Alex and Piper both looked at the doctor, but the raven-haired woman shook her head immediately realizing who the doctor was talking to._

 _"Pipes, you can do it. Just a little more. You're doing a great job." Alex assured her wife who was in grave pain. She swore that she would take away Piper's pain away if she could. She is beside Piper holding her hand and caressing the blonde's head to soothe her._

 _"Alex this is so hard! Holy shit!" Piper panted, tired of pushing their baby out._

 _"I know, just push a little more." Alex assured her wife._

 _"You don't know! You had a c-section! I should just have a c-section now! This is so AAAAAGGHHHHH!" Piper pushed with all of her might giving everything she's got. She was so tired that she momentarily passed out._

 _Alex didn't even notice tears coming out of her eyes when she witnessed their baby boy come out of Piper. She kissed Piper on the temple who was now starting to wake up. "You did a really really great job, babe." Alex said with tears in her eyes._

 _The next sound was the sound of joy that the two women were waiting for. They hear their son's loud cries and whimpers as he was brought in to the world. The doctor quickly rinsed and cleaned up the little boy, wrapped him in a white baby hospital cloth and handed him to Alex._

 _When Alex held him, it's as if she was taken in another world. She thought that she has given all her love to the twins and to her wife but upon holding on to the newest member of their family, she figured that there is so much more love to give to the sweetest gift in front of her. "Hi, love." Alex said looking at the little boy._

 _The raven-haired woman cannot keep her tears at bay, so it freely flowed out as she was walking towards her wife. "Say hi to mommy." Alex whispered to her son. She placed him on top of Piper's chest after one of the nurses opened Piper's gown for skin to skin contact._

 _"Hi…" Piper said sobbing with tears falling from the corner of her eyes. Alex shed some more tears upon seeing this exchange between Piper and their son. "Hi, Andy." Piper whispered at their son and then looked at Alex with so much love._

 _Alex wiped Piper's tears and then leaned in to kiss Piper who met Alex's lips into hers for a chaste kiss overflowing with love._

 _*End of Flashback*_

"Mommy, why? Why is Andy not in mama's tummy?" Robin asked again wanting to know why.

Piper smiled as she relieved the memory and then leaned in to kiss Andy on the cheek before answering her older son. "Because it doesn't matter in whose tummy you all come from. We still love the three of you very very much even if you guys come from mama or mommy's tummy, okay?" Piper assured the twins. She didn't want to go into details about the technicalities of why Alex didn't give birth to Andy, but she is sure that Alex and she will explain it to them at the right time in the future.

 _*DingDong*_ Their doorbell rang.

"Peeezzzaaaaa!" Robin and Summer cheered because they were expecting their favorite pepperoni pizza.

"Mommy can I give the dewivewee man the dollar?" Summer asked excitedly. They stood up from the couch. Piper put Andy on her hip and grabbed the money form the kitchen breakfast bar.

"Okay but, you have to wash your hands after. Here one for you and one for Robin. Both of you can give him a 5-dollar bill each after I pay for the pizza, okay?" Piper said as they walked towards the door. Robin and Summer followed her walking at her sides.

Piper unlocked the door and opened it.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you guys. The pizza delivery man isn't here yet. I guess that's good, so I can eat some pizza too, right?"

The expression in Piper, Robin, and Summer's faces are indescribable. It cannot be painted as they cannot believe who they are seeing before their very eyes.

Andy chuckled and screeched. "Hiii, mamamamaaaaaa!" Andy said chuckling and screeching with excitement while reaching out to Alex outside the door wanting to be held by his raven-haired mother.

 **End of Chapter**

 **If you guys have time check out my other fic called** ** _Just Pretend it's Corn_** **. It's a Vauseman AU story.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review if you can! :)**


	3. Booty Fish

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Hi! So, I will be posting snippets of their family's activities. Some are related to what have transpired at my first ever fic,** ** _Through Love, Pain, and Beauty Fish_** **. I have written that one a long time ago and I think now is the right time with their children's age, to continue stuff from there. This is why I recommend for you guys to read that first before reading this sequel.**

 **There will also be a story line, but this will focus more on their domesticity and I also want to tackle the time when their children are older. There will also be challenges in their everyday lives. If you guys want another story please check out my other fic,** ** _Just Pretend it's Corn_** **. It is in AU which is very different with this and TLPBF :)**

 **Please leave a review as it keeps me going! Whoever is reading my other fic, Just Pretend it's Corn, I will be posting an update as well! :)**

 **I do not own anything, I just made the story! Thanks! Reviews are really appreciated! :)**

It has been a month since Alex went home to surprise her family from her business trip. She swore not to leave that long again. Now that they have Andy, she knew that Piper could use all the help with their children. Their love for each other grows everyday especially when they are bonding with their kids

Today was one of the days when they all went to the grocery store. They were having a small get-together barbecue with the girls from work. By girls from work it meant the Litchfield girls plus Polly.

They went inside the grocery store with two toddlers excited to walk and stroll around what they called as the ' _snack farm'._ The word _grocery_ was just simply complicated for them to pronounce at the moment which is why Piper came up with the grocery being the ' _snack farm'._

They were inside _Freddie's_ , a once small-time super market, that evolved to compete with other supermarkets which impressed Alex and most especially Piper. She knew exactly how it felt being a small-time business and then later on evolving to compete with bigger names in the business. One reason why they wanted to go there is because the items are cheaper due to the new establishment trying to be known and another reason is because it is very near their house.

Alex had Robin holding her hand while Summer was holding Piper's. Andy was strapped on Piper's front as he is frantically observing his surroundings, looking at the colorful things around him.

"Mama, may I get Fwoot Loops?" Robin asked looking up at Alex.

"Sure. As long as you eat broccoli tonight." Alex says smirking at her son. Piper chuckled at this.

"Eeeeww! I don't wike that! It tastes wike the gwass" Robin says nonchalantly.

"Whenever did you eat grass, babe?" Alex asked knowing that Robin was being too smart.

"At the backyard. Summer and I were pwaying and we twied the grass because mommy said that gween stuff is healthy." Robin says removing his hand from Alex's grasp and stretching his hand to be carried by Alex. He knew that he will be going inside the grocery cart with her sister as they were at that area already.

Alex looked at Piper with wide eyes. "Babe, really?" Alex asked who was about laugh with her eyebrows raised whilst putting Robin in the cart.

"I meant the green food stuff. Not grass, Robin!" Piper chuckled.

"I wike gwass and bwocolli." Summer says a little too proudly which elicited chuckles from the older women. She was still holding onto Piper's hand.

"Robin and Summer, you cannot eat grass. Okay? The cows will run out of grass if you eat them. Remember in your book they said that cows eat grass?" Piper said stifling her laughter. She leads Summer to Alex's direction, so her wife can put their daughter in the cart.

"Okay, mom. But I can eat bwocoli, wight?" Summer asked looking at her blonde mother.

"Of course, you can, honey." Piper said caressing Summer's blonde head.

"Okay, buckle up and no standing in the cart." Alex says pretending they were inside the car. The twins didn't like sitting in the child seat of the cart instead they liked sitting in the cart with the groceries.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!' Robin and Summer elicited loud screams and chuckles.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Andy followed suit, getting excited looking at his siblings while still attached to Piper.

They walked inside the grocery store buying all sorts of stuff they needed for their house and for their mini barbecue party. Piper and Alex enjoyed each other's occasional touches. Even after more than five years of marriage and more than 15 years of being in love with each other, the spark between them wasn't lost at all.

"Mama. Mama." Andy spoke out stretching his tiny arms towards Alex. Unlike the twins, Andy easily gets bored while strapped on either mom which is why it didn't come to a surprise for Piper and Alex when he wanted to be taken from Piper's sling.

"How about you sit here?" Alex said tapping the child seat of the cart. She looked at Piper for approval. Piper was starting to take off the locks of her sling to give Andy his request.

"Okay. Al, don't ever let go of the cart, okay? Andy might fall down." Piper says worried as this is the first time for them putting Andy on the child seat of the grocery cart.

"Pipes, you were like this when it was the twins' first time. It's going to be fine, okay? He's going to enjoy it. Besides, I miss your hands holding mine." Alex smirked right after winking at her wife. Piper grinned and shook her head to prevent her face from blushing profusely. They put Andy on the child seat and Alex started pushing the cart.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Andy screeched and chuckled looking at his moms.

Alex looked at Piper. "See?" Alex smirked and then leaned down to kiss her wife on the cheek.

"Who would have thought the proposal in that secret bunker would give you three kids, huh?" A voice boomed out in front of them.

Alex and Piper's mouth were agape. Right in front of them was Frieda. Free as a bird. She looked a little older compared to the last time they saw her in Litchfield but her voice and the way she talks is still the same.

Frieda was wearing a grocery jacket with a pin that says, ' _May I help you?'_

"Oh my gosh, Frieda!" Piper says walking towards the old woman to give her a hug. Alex grabbed Andy from the cart and put him on her hip as she followed suit half-hugging Frieda. They were glad to see Frieda finally out. Alex and Piper knew that Frieda was in for three murders in a year which, if the Vause's are being totally honest, they thought might need a lifetime of serving in prison.

"Frieda, since when have you been out?" Alex asked smiling. She couldn't believe that someone who was so significant in her and Piper's life years ago was in front of them now.

"About a month ago. Good thing I have a sure job in this grocery store." Frieda says smiling. "I mean I don't have to work but, I want to. I mean I could just fix stuff or go at the back office to rest." Frieda shrugged.

Alex's eyebrows raised. "Is this yours?" Alex asked, gesturing at the whole place.

Frieda shook her head whilst chuckling. "No. It's not mine. But, it's my son's. His name is _Freddie_." Frieda smirked.

"Of course! We love it here." Piper says while still not yet believing that Frieda is in front of them.

"Mama? Who is the wady?" Summer asked shyly while she was seated inside the cart.

Alex chuckled and rubbed Summer's head. "Frieda, we'd like you to meet our children. This is Summer and Robin, they are twins, and this is Andy, our youngest." Alex says proudly introducing their children. The moment when Andy was introduced, he hid his face on the crook of Alex's neck and then peeked at Frieda who gave him a small wave.

"This is Frieda, our friend from Litchfield." Piper finished for Alex telling the twins.

"Hi Fweeda." Robin said smiling whilst waving towards Frieda.

"Hey, honey." Frieda said caressing Robin's head.

"What's that on your neck?" Robin asked. Summer was just looking at the interaction between her brother and Frieda. Summer unconsciously touched her neck as she saw Frieda's tattoo as well.

"This is a tattoo." Frieda answered chuckling at the curious Robin.

"Fweeda, my mama has a tattoo hewe on her arm and that and that." Robin says pointing at Alex's tribal tattoo and the tree branch tattoo that both Alex and Piper had.

"Even mommy has with my name on it." Summer said joining the conversation. They have seen Alex and Piper's newest tattoo addition years ago. A tattoo on their arms that if they held hands, will be connected and will form a tree with their children's names on it. The newest addition being Andy's name.

"You know what? Why don't you come over tonight? Everyone will be there for barbecue." Piper said inviting Frieda. She looked at Alex for confirmation who nodded in approval.

"Yeah, come over, Frieda! It's the least we can do after having us in your secret bunker back those years." Alex said chuckling.

"By 'everybody' you mean who?" Frieda inquired.

"Everyone in that bunker plus other girls from Litchifeld." Piper says smiling big.

Frieda agreed to go to the barbecue. She informed Alex and Piper that she lived nearby with her son until she figures out her own home. She admitted that she still isn't really used to the life outside of prison. She's been inside for more than thirty years and when she went out, not everything is very normal for her anymore. She thought that seeing old friends might make everything a bit better for a change.

* * *

 _Two days later_

They were at Central Park one hot summer's day. They decided to set up for a picnic lunch with a short activity with their children. Even though they are busy with work most of the time, the setup has been smooth. Alex would bring the twins with her at times while Piper would bring Andy with her or vice versa. Sometimes, Summer asks to be taken with Andy which was okay. There was only this one time when the twins wanted to be with Andy at the same time which was not the easiest of times to separate their children from each other.

They already talked about getting a baby sitter, but they wanted to cherish this time when they get to spend time with their children most especially when they will be going to day care once they turn four years of age.

This is one of the days when they had their days off together and they wouldn't do any other thing than spending time with their family. They are glad to be discovering new things about their children every day.

There was a picnic mat set up with a picnic basket full of goodies. Alex was lying down on Piper's lap while burying herself with a book. Piper is sitting up with her elbows prodded to give her support as she leans a little backward while she looks at Summer and Robin running around them while chasing Tank. Andy is sitting while fiddling with his toys on Alex's side. Piper is momentarily taking a bite on the apple that she loved eating while looking at her children.

Piper didn't get tired of caressing her wife's hair occasionally and leaning down to give her wife a kiss on the forehead. They were all busy with what they were doing when Alex's phone buzzed simultaneously with Piper's.

Alex didn't mind her phone, but Piper grabbed her own phone and opened the message she received.

 **From Polly:**

Polly Harper: _What are you up to with your wife and kids? :-)_

Piper decided to just show Polly. "Robin Summer, come over, please? Let's snap a photo for Aunty Polly."

"Tank-o!" Alex called out for their Frenchie who was running around slowly. Tank's pink tongue was sticking out. The dog went straight by Alex's legs as he found his water basin to drink from before sitting down to rest.

Robin and Summer ran towards Piper racing to who would be able to hug their mom first. Chuckles and screeches were music to Alex and Piper's ears when the twins do that. Summer wrapped her arms around Piper's Neck and got ready with her smile. Alex remained lying down on Piper's lap while she lifted their one-year old son to sit on Alex's tummy. Robin, on the other hand pecked Alex's cheeks repeatedly whilst wrapping the raven-haired woman's neck with his arms.

Piper extended her hand while holding her iPhone upwards making sure that everyone is in the picture.

"Ready?" Piper asked.

"Ready!" the twins said excitedly getting ready with their poses.

"Andy Peyton, smile for mommy, please?"

Andy's head shot up towards the screen of Piper's phone where he could see himself and his whole family which made chuckle with his two front teeth showing.

"Babe! Smile!" Piper called out to Alex who finally looked at the camera smiling at her little family. Piper clicked the capture button of her phone repeatedly as their poses were caught on camera.

There were five photos captured by Piper. The first three were very similar to each other. Piper's legs were stretched, Alex was lying down on Piper's lap while holding Andy to balance on her tummy whose mouth was open in a smile showing his two front teeth. Robin's arms were wrapped around Alex's neck with his cheek glued to Alex's while he is smiling. Summer's arms were wrapped around Piper's with the similar pose to that of Robin with her cheeks glued to Piper's. Tank is seen with his tongue out as if smiling at the camera. Alex and Piper's smile were sweet with Piper's megawatt smile and Alex's signature smirk.

The fourth photo was the same except for Alex rising from her position. Robin didn't let go which made him look like he was clinging on Alex's neck. Andy is now within Alex's grasp. Showing that the photo was taken while she was moving which caused Alex and Robin to be a bit blurry in that certain photo.

The fifth photo was the sweetest of them all. While Piper's arm was extended as she took their family selfie with her megawatt smile, Alex attacked Piper left cheek with a kiss while Summer attacked Piper's right. Robin kissed Alex's cheek as well. Alex and Robin managed to smirk while they were on that position which gave them their signature pose. Andy is now leaning on Piper's lap as it can be seen that he has been clapping his hands. His blue eyes were very round while his mouth was carved in a huge smile. Tank was now seen lying down but still looking at Piper's cellphone with his Frenchie ears standing erectly.

They looked at the pictures. Piper sent the first one to Polly.

"I wike this one! Because I love mama!" Robin said as he looked at the last photo of him kissing Alex.

"How about mommy?" Alex asked as they were back in their original positions.

"I love mommy too." Robin said walking over Piper, wrapping her neck with his arms and hugged the blonde woman "I love you mom" Robin said smiling. "But, I can't kiss two at the same time." Robin explained. Alex chuckled as she found her son smart.

"That's right, you won't be able to kiss us both at the same time." Alex said smiling at her son.

"It's okay, honey. I love you." Piper said caressing Robin's head.

"I love you, mama!" Summer said attacking Alex with a kiss.

"I love you too, Summer." Alex says smiling at how sweet her daughter is being.

"Babe, do you mind if I post this on Facebook?" This looks so cute of us! Piper says excitedly showing Alex the last photo.

"Sure, Pipes." Alex said smiling at her wife and then burying herself in the book once again.

 **From Polly:**

PH: _Awww! You guys look so cute! Sorry for bothering you. I'm on my break and I am bored without you here. We haven't seen each other for two weeks!_

What Polly said was actually true. Since Popi have expanded, their place became about three times larger than the old one and they hired more employees. Piper and Polly's main works are to supervise and help out, hence, nothing too heavy for both of them. They managed the production lines, but they weren't really working in it anymore as they taught their employees the ropes. They have been switching shifts meaning if Polly is in, usually Piper is out or if they will see each other at work, it will be two times a week at most.

PV: _You know what? We should have a night out. Just the two of us. The last time we did that was back in college. I'm sure Alex will understand. I'll tell her. Ask Pete?_

PH: _Oh my gosh Pipe! That sounds like a great idea! Okay. Let's set it up. Like we can go out after we both finish work next week?_

PV: _Next week after work it is! :) See you, Pol!_

After texting with Polly, Piper clicked on her Facebook app and uploaded their photo. She was excited to show her friends her cute wacky little family. She selected the fifth photo that she took just from minutes ago and then she put in the caption:

 _Sweet kisses given by my wife and kids are the sweetest kisses ever. *kissing heart emoji* With only them, I can be the happiest woman alive! #lovewins #loveislove #TheVauses #HappyFamily #LGBTQ_

Piper pressed _post_ and put her phone down to do their next activity. She wasn't all too much showy in social media, but if she decided to post something, it just means that she wanted to make that special. Nicky has been their _social media manager_ ever since they got a little famous back when they only have the twins, about two years ago. There were still people who would randomly ask them for photos, but they remain grounded and fun with the people.

Finally, Alex reached out for her phone and checked her phone for text messages. She has been ignoring it for most of the day as she didn't want to entertain anything from work, she wanted to relax with her family.

"Mommy, may I pwese have the paint? We are going to paint, wight? Summer asked politely.

"It's in your back pack, sweetie. Piper said whilst finishing up her apple.

Alex opened her phone to see that she had three text messages.

 ** _Nicky Nichols – 3 messages and 1 imessage_**

 **From Nicky:**

NN: _You won't be able to guess who dropped by here at the Bar!_

NN: _*photo attached*_

The attached photo is a screenshot of Piper's post from Facebook that she posted moments ago.

NN: _You not-lesbians still got it! Gosh! Your wife just posted this about ten minutes ago and you guys almost have 10k likes. Pays to be the hot ones!_

NN: _Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow here at work. I know you didn't want to be disturbed when with your family. Same goes with me. You just won't believe who dropped by earlier. Shocker!_

Alex was curious about who dropped by the bar. She wanted to know which is why she typed in her response and asked who it might be

AV: _Who dropped by the bar earlier?_

AV: _What? Are you shitting me? 10k likes already? :o_

Alex dropped her phone and focused back on her wife and kids who were now dirty as they put water color all over each other. Alex sat up to sit up beside Piper.

"Pipes, Nicky said your picture hit ten thousand likes already." Alex nonchalantly after chuckling.

Piper's head dramatically turned towards her wife. She looked at Alex as if the raven-haired woman grew three heads. Afterwards she shook her head and she released a chuckle.

"Alex, stop it. That's impossible." Piper says handing Alex a paintbrush and a small flat canvass. Alex just shrugged. She didn't really care that much about social media. All she cares about is her family and friends.

"Okay let's all paint a picture." Alex said grabbing a paint brush.

"Al, look at what they are doing." Piper said chuckling. Alex looked at Robin and Summer. They had paint all over their arms and their legs.

Alex's mouth opened, and her eyes widened. She looked back at Piper as if asking why the blonde was so chill about it.

"Piper! They have paint all over and you are just chill about this? Who are you and what have you done with _my_ Piper?" Alex said slightly chuckling attempting to stand and stop the twins, but she was stopped by Piper. The blonde has always been the one to be strict about anything with the twins which is why Alex was so shocked that she was very relaxed watching them mess up each other.

"It's okay, they are totally washable." Piper said confirming while grabbing Andy who wanted to be nursed. Piper grabbed her nursing cloth and draped it over her. She placed Andy underneath and let him drink milk from her breast. She was totally comfortable nursing her one-year old in public, it is just that Alex and Piper talked about how other people might invade her privacy by snapping a picture of her exposed breasts which Alex didn't want to happen.

"Excuse me, Robin Nicholas and Summer Diane, what do you think you guys are doing?" Alex asked in her stern but playful voice. She had an idea of what her kids were doing but she just wanted to ask them directly.

"Mama, wook at this. I have a tattoo wike you wight here." Robin showed his arm full of paint. It has a blue paint circling his wrists trying to mimic Alex's tribal tattoo.

"That's not a tattoo. That is paint all over you, hon." Alex said stifling her giggles.

"Mommy, wook!" Summer screamed and then she turned so her back is facing Piper. The blonde woman didn't know what Summer was pointing at until Summer bowed her head which gave way to her nape. There was a purple circle on it.

"Booty fish! I made it for Summer!" Robin giggled proud of his work. "Just like yours, mom!" Robin giggled more.

"Ohhh. Is it beauty fish?" Piper giggled looking at Alex who mouthed " _Booty fish"_ to Piper.

"Okay, we are going to wash off those 'tattoos' when we get home, okay?" Alex said giving the twins a heads up.

"Mama, why is your tattoo always thewe?" Robin asked as he was now looking at Alex's arms intently, tracing his own name with this finger as he admire Alex's branch tattoo.

"Because tattoos are going to be there forever on my skin. That's what tattoos are for. To remind you of stuff that you like or stuff that means something to you." Alex said nonchalantly.'

"Why is mine going to wash away?" Summer asked joining the conversation between Robin and Alex.

"Because that is paint and not an actual tattoo." Piper said explaining slowly.

"But I want a tattoo like you and mama." Robin said asking Piper. Alex and Piper chuckled. They have talked about this tattoo thing a thousand times already. They decided that they won't be strict with tattoos with their children as long as they are of legal age already.

"You may get one, once you are 18 years old. Okay?" Alex assured Robin.

"I want a tattoo too, can I? Pwease?" Summer begged Alex and Piper.

"Once you're 18, honey." Piper said caressing Summer's head.

They stayed at the park for quite a while until they were all tired and decided to head home. Andy was asleep the whole ride while the twins have been rambling about Summer's _booty fish_ tattoo.

* * *

When they got home, Piper immediately put Andy in his bed so that he can continue his nap. Robin and Summer was instructed by Piper to take a bath together and erase their 'tattoos' for now right after preparing a bath for them. Alex promised to set up for dinner. She was halfway done when her phone rang. She saw that it was Nicky calling.

"Nick?" Alex answered

 _"Hey, Vause! Don't I get a 'hello or something?"_ Nicky asked from the other line.

"So, why did you call?" Alex asked in mock annoyance. She knew why Nicky called and it is to update her with the happenings at the bar as it was a bit busy that night.

 _"Did you take a guess who dropped by here at the bar?"_ Nicky asked.

"Uhm, I dunno. Who?" Alex asked. She didn't really know anyone special to drop by at the bar.

 _"Stella Carlin. Ring any bells?"_ Nicky asked with a more serious tone.

"What the fuck? You shouldn't really be letting her inside the bar, Nicky. You knew too well that she tried raping Piper back in Litchfield, right?" Alex asked a little too distressed with Nicky's revelation.

 _"I know. I know. I'm sorry. But, she didn't really come here to offer her fists. She said she's a part of an AA group."_ Nicky said trying to get to a point.

"Okay? If she's in an AA, why did she go to a bar?" Alex asked with annoyance.

 _"Alex, come on. You know why. We've been in NAs before. Especially in prison. Remember step 8 and 9? You and Piper are a part of her step 8 and 9. She was looking for you. She said not to tell you, but hello! I tell you everything!"_ Nicky says trying to make a point.

Alex rolled her eyes and then eventually closed them tightly as she thought of why she should allow Stella to do what she is doing. She felt annoyed, angry and powerless over the situation, but she thought that Nicky is also right. She came from a similar experience when she did NA meetings way before Piper arrived in Litchfield and she knew that she did the same thing when she was there.

She didn't expect this at all but after years of experience on almost about everything, from her mother's death, to her drug importing days to losing Piper almost three times, to killing Aydin in order to survive and to all of her experience with Piper whether they are ups or downs, she knew that maybe there could be room for amends.

She just couldn't shake off the fact who Stella was in her life and in her wife's life. She thought that maybe if it's another person asking to make amends, she will react a little differently. Her mind is now going into overdrive, but she knew too well to not panic too much. She knew that she should stay calm and collected for her wife and kids.

 _"Vause? Hey, Vause? Are you there? Helloooooo! Are you still there?"_ Nicky asked.

"Hey, yeah. I need to talk to Piper about this first. For now, just please, don't let her in our bar. I don't like to see her, and I don't even want to talk to her." Alex says annoyed.

 _"Okay. Just calm down okay? Anyway, I have to go. Just tell me after you talk to your wife. Bye!"_ And with that Nicky exited the call.

As if on cue, Piper and the twins came down from upstairs. Piper immediately noticed Alex's change in mood. The blonde wrapped her arms around Alex's waist resting her chin on Alex's shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Piper asked her wife lovingly. Alex shook her head. Ever since they were married, they established the _No bullshit_ rule and decided to tell them each other everything.

"Nicky called." Alex said relaxing into her wife's touch.

"Is there something wrong at the bar? Do you need to be there?" Piper asked. Alex turned around, so she is face to face with Piper.

"No, someone visited the bar and… I need to talk to you about it. About her. I am not really comfortable with that person." Alex said looking down. Piper tensed because she knew exactly who Alex was talking about.

"Is… Is it Stella?" Piper asked. Alex tried looking at her wife's gaze, but Piper avoided it.

"You know about this?" Alex asked suddenly tensing at the realization and removed herself from Piper. "Are you fucking kidding me? Are you talking to Stella behind my back?" Alex asked now raging with anger. She suddenly didn't want to be touched by Piper.

"Will you let me explain, Al? Please?" Piper said trying to calm Alex down. The last thing they want to happen is for them to argue in front of the twins.

"I need to be alone, Piper." Alex declared. "Will you be okay here alone with the kids?" Alex asked sternly. They were different now. Different than what they were before who didn't really think of any other stuff when they start an argument. This time, both of them consider each other and the kids first before they flee to clear their minds or whatever it is to make them feel better.

Piper thought better than to argue back and be mad at Alex for not hearing her out. "Will you please let me explain first before you leave, Al?" The blonde asked begging.

"You know how much it hurts me to know that you are talking with her behind my back? It hurts so much that I don't even have any room to hear out whatever you have to say." Alex said in tears as memories of Piper with Stella back in Litchfield crowded her head. Piper tried wiping away Alex's tears, but Alex budged and stepped away and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going, mama?" Robin caught Alex rushing towards the door. Alex wiped away a stray tear immediately so that her son wouldn't notice. Summer was busy drawing something on a pad paper which is why she is oblivious to everything happening around her.

"I'm going out for a while. I just need to think of something, okay?" Alex said lovingly.

"Can I pwese come with you, mama?" Robin asked. He has been a mama's boy ever since. Alex couldn't really say no to her son. She walked towards Piper whose back was facing Alex as she continued preparing their dinner.

"Piper, I'm bringing Robin with me, okay?" Alex said sternly. She wanted Piper to know that she is bringing their son with her. When Piper didn't budge and didn't answer or turn her head, Alex spoke up again. "Pipes, I'm bringing Robin with me." Alex said reaching out to Piper's shoulder.

Piper's head turned slightly, and Alex saw tears flowing down from the blonde's eyes. Piper immediately wiped them which also didn't come unnoticed by Alex. Piper nodded her head in approval to what Alex said and went back to making dinner. The sight broke Alex's heart tenfold.

Alex knew that if she stayed there for a moment longer, she would end up not leaving and not clearing her mind, so she immediately rushed towards the door, grabbed robin and went out the door.

"Mommy, where is mama and Wobin going?" Summer asked from the family room calling out to Piper by the kitchen.

* * *

Alex took out her phone and typed in a message. They are inside the car while outside Diane's. Alex didn't have anywhere to go

AV: Thanks to that Stella shit, Piper and I am currently not talking to each other. Thanks, Nick! I told you everything is a bad idea when it comes to that fucking kangaroo!

PH: Uhm, excuse me. First, I am not Nicky, second, what do you mean you are not talking to each other?

"Shit." Alex muttered to herself. She looked at her son who was looking outside waiting for them to go out. She decided for them to go down and go inside Diane's first. She grabbed Robin from the back seat and then entered the café going straight to her office.

Robin walked directly to the small room with all their toys in. Every time they come with Alex to the café, they stay there and play while Alex do her paper works. This time, Alex just wanted to clear her mind.

As if on cue, Alex's phone rang, and she answered immediately.

"Pol, sorry. The text was supposed to be for Nicky." Alex said shaking her head.

 _"Uhm, don't you think I know that already? Tell me something I don't know, Alex. What's happening to you and Piper?"_ Polly asked inquiringly. Alex slumped her shoulders and pressed her phone on her ear getting ready to tell Polly everything.

"Piper is talking behind my back with Stella." Alex said sadly.

 _"What? Are… Are you sure? Did you ask her?"_ Polly asked.

"No, I didn't let her explain but, Stella went to the bar asking Nicky for me and Piper and when I was about to tell Piper about it, she asked if it is about Stella. So-…" Alex was cut off by Polly.

 _"So, you are really a super cunt! No doubt!"_ Polly said not stopping. _"Piper is not talking to Stella behind your back. Stella talked to me. She went here to Popi asking me the same thing that I assumed she asked Nicky. I told Piper yesterday, but she said that you will get angry about it. She said she will tell you tonight. I guess you beat her to it. She hates the person, Alex. What makes you think she's talking to her? The kangaroo tried raping her for fucks sake!"_ Polly asked now frantic that Alex didn't let Piper explain.

"I… I… She… She didn't talk to her?" Alex asked as it dawned on her how stupid she is currently being.

 _"No, Alex! Piper may be like that before but, she loves you and the kids more than anything. She wouldn't do that."_

"Uggghh! I… I just don't want anything to do with that fucking dingo, you know? After her stunt with Piper in Litchfield, I wouldn't even dare let her look at Piper and the kids." Alex said explaining where she is coming from.

 _"I know Alex. You know, after what she did to Piper, I was so mad that she even had the guts to talk to me but, think about it. She looks sick."_ Alex winced when she heard this from Polly. The brunette continued talking. _"You might be helping her out too. Just… go home and fix things with Pipe, will you? I don't want to deal with a moody Piper tomorrow at work."_ Polly says half joking and half serious.

"Uggghhh! I feel so fucking stupid!" Alex said holding both her temples with her right hand while holding on to her phone on her ear on the left.

 _"You are!"_ Polly says chuckling. Alex knew that Polly didn't mean anything something serious about what she said but she knew that she needed to hear it from someone else. At that moment she couldn't believe that she just left and didn't even let Piper explain.

"Thanks, Pol. Talk to you soon." Alex said chuckling a little. She hung up and stood up immediately. She checked on Robin in the tiny play room. The little boy wasn't usually quiet. She wanted to check and just wanted to go back home immediately to put her wife in her arms. She felt so stupid and felt sorry for her wife.

She decided to send a text message to Piper just to let her know that they will be home for dinner. She didn't want to miss dinner with her wife and kids.

 **To Piper:**

AV: Babe, I'm sorry. We are coming home for dinner.

AV: I love you. X

Alex didn't have to wait for a reply as Piper sent out a reply right away.

PV: You too. Take care. X

Alex was a little disappointed that Piper didn't return her ' _I love you'_ but she thought that she probably deserved it. She made sure to squeeze one out from the blonde before they end the night.

"Robin, honey, ready to go home?" Alex said stepping towards the door. What she saw next didn't really come as a surprise to her but, she didn't actually think that it will happen.

Robin was holding out his arm that has been smudged with black ink. The little boy was grasping to a black permanent marker on his right hand while showing Alex his "tattoo".

"Wook, mama! I have new tattoos!"

* * *

"Mommy, where's Wobin and mama? It's dinner time!" Summer said as she was seated on her booster seat.

"I'm not sure but they are coming, okay? Go eat your broccoli." Piper said as she gave Andy a bowl of mashed pumpkin. The little boy was seated on his high chair.

As if on cue, the front door opened to Alex carrying a sleeping Robin. His head was slumping on Alex's shoulders and Alex decided to go straight to the twins' room to put Robin down who was still fast asleep.

Afterwards, she went down and went straight to her wife. Piper looked at Alex in the eye. Alex couldn't read her expression, but Alex just went straight to Piper to hug her and put her face in the crook of her wife's neck.

"I missed you." Alex said whispering and then pulling a little away to give Piper a kiss on the cheek.

"Mama?" Summer called out to Alex who looked at the little blonde immediately but not letting go of Piper.

"Yes, honey?" Alex asked looking at her daughter.

"Do you love mom?" Summer asked nonchalantly as she ate her broccoli and drank her orange juice. Alex looked at Piper and then at Summer.

"I love her very much." Alex said looking at Summer and then at Piper who rolled her eyes to hide her blush that crept in her face.

"Mommy said she loves you to the moon and back. And me and Wobin and Summer and Tank-o." Summer said with utmost nonchalance once again. She drank her orange juice and then bit in to another piece of broccoli.

Andy started blowing raspberries and started babbling like any one year old would. Alex looked at Piper with a smirk. And then decided to ask Summer. "Really? When did she say that?"

"When you were not here and Wobin was not here. Mommy cwied." Summer said talking like a mature adult. Alex was sure that she got his trait from Piper.

"Is that true, Pipes?" Alex asked looking at Piper who nodded in agreement but didn't want to make it a big deal, so she just lead Alex to the table.

"Let's eat and then we can talk after, okay?" Piper said leaning in to kiss Alex on the cheek.

They ate their dinner. Alex stole glances and touches from Piper wanting contact as she wanted to make up for her stupid mistake, but she also wanted to talk to Piper already. She is ready to tell Piper how she felt, and she is ready to apologize as well.

They finished dinner and put their kids to sleep. Robin remained asleep since they went home, and Piper winced at seeing his arm full of permanent marker sketches. Finally, both women went inside their room ready to have the talk.

* * *

"Piper, please, babe. Talk to me?" Alex begged as she laid on her side. Piper was lying on her side with her back facing Alex. Finally, Piper heard her wife out and turned so that she is now facing Alex.

"If I start talking, will you let me explain?" Piper asked raising her eyebrows. She isn't really mad at Alex. She is just disappointed that Alex didn't give her a chance to explain. Alex nodded. Piper saw regret and worry in Alex's eyes and she didn't want her wife to feel that way.

"Come here." Piper said as she scooted closer to Alex who did the same. Piper rested her head on Alex's arm whilst looking at Alex's emerald orbs who were more vulnerable as the raven-haired woman wasn't wearing her glasses.

"I didn't talk to Stella. Polly did. And she told me what Stella said. I told her that you'll get mad about it and I didn't want to see her after what happened in Litchfield. She almost raped me." Piper said looking intently at Alex's eyes.

"I know." Alex said caressing her wife's arms. "And I'm sorry I didn't hear you out." Alex said shutting her eyes tightly. Piper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Alex saw this and decided to explain. "I talked to Polly and she told me about it. I was supposed to text Nicky, but I ended up sending a wrong text message to Polly… Which I guess was a good accident." Alex shrugged.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. I was supposed to tell you tonight but then you know what happened next." Piper said feeling very sorry.

"I am sorry, Pipes. I didn't hear you out. I… You know how I feel about Stella. I hate her. I don't like her at all especially after her attempt of raping you in Litchfield. I never really liked her." Alex says rolling her eyes. Piper chuckled lightly.

"You're cute when you ramble… But, yes, I know how you feel about her. And I'm sorry. Can we just talk about her 'making amends' some other time?" Piper asked not wanting to ruin the sweet mood that they currently have. She used air quotes.

"Fine with me. I love you, Pipes." Alex said sincerely

"I love you too, Al." Piper said leaning in to kiss Alex on the lips.

"Hey, don't you ever not answer my 'I love you' through text." Alex said in a warning and playful tone.

"I knew you'd notice. You know that I never stop loving you right?" Piper asked leaving small pecks on Alex's face.

"I know." Alex smirked "I'm sorry if I made you cry and I'm sorry that Summer had to see you cry." Alex said vulnerability visible in her face.

"She caught me wiping my tears, she asked me why and then I told her that it's because I love you to the moon and back." Piper chuckled at the earlier memory. "She picks up stuff we say like she's a recorder." Piper said chuckling even more.

"She is a smart kid… They all are." Alex said caressing Piper's cheeks.

"So, do you mind explaining, Robin's tattooed arms?" Piper asked raising her eyebrow.

Alex laughed slightly. "I just left him in their playroom while I talked to Polly, when I called him, he asked if I can look at his new tattoos." Alex said laughing. Piper chuckled as well. "He's creative. He even drew your ' _booty fish'_ on Summer's nape earlier." Alex said chuckling.

"I know, right? They are so adorable. I love them so much. And I love you too, Alex…" There was a momentary silence before Piper spoke up again. "Please let me explain things when we argue okay?" Piper asked cupping her wife's face.

"I promise. I'm sorry. I love you too, Pipes." Alex said as she caught Piper's lips in hers. Their kiss was slow at first which was full of apologies and full of passion. Afterwards, it became heated until Alex was straddling Piper. They eventually pulled away for air looking at each other panting. It was Piper who first spoke up.

"Make up sex?" Piper said catching her breath.

"Make up 'love'." Alex said smirking. Piper hit her wife on the arm playfully.

"You are such a sap! Make up 'love' it is." Piper said attacking Alex on the lips once again.

Their tongues battled for dominance. Their kisses were hot and wet, and they were frantic as well. They touched each other everywhere they could reach and elicit pleasure from each other with an occasional moan from either woman, who is now panting and breathing heavily.

Alex pulled away from the kiss and immediately sucked on Piper's neck finding the blonde's pulse point. Piper's eyes were rolled within her head as she threw her head back in pleasure, at the same time, giving more space for Alex to lick and suck.

Alex pulled away and immediately lifted Piper's shirt off so that the blonde is now topless. As Alex was about to attack one of Piper's swelling nipples, Piper stopped her and pushed her backward so that she is sitting up once again. Piper tugged Alex' shirt so that Alex is now almost face to face with Piper.

"I want this off." Piper said looking deeply in her wife's eyes. Alex followed the command immediately. She liked her wife when the blonde is trying to be dominant. If Alex was being honest, her core might have gushed with wetness at Piper's command.

Both women are now topless with just their panties left on. They were dressed for bed and now that their oversized shits are off, they loved the bodily contact.

Alex continued her ministrations in licking Piper's body and not forgetting every part of it. She gave equal attentions to Piper's stiff peaks. Alex had to cover Piper's moan as she was getting too loud while Alex sucked her nipples.

Alex continued going down and teased Piper as she pressed Piper's core with the disturbance of Piper's panties. Piper tried bucking her hips for more contact but Alex teased Piper more. Alex kept on sucking everywhere until she put the piece of Piper's underwear to the side and then teased Piper's entrance with one of her fingers.

Alex swore that more of her wetness came out as she saw how much her wife's core glistened.

"Jesus, fuck, Pipes. You are dripping down here." Alex said as she lapped Piper's core once which elicited a strong moan from Piper. The blonde had enough of Alex's teasing and decided to buck her hips once again for more contact. Alex thought that she owed this to her wife as she has been an asshole earlier that night.

Alex straightened her body so that she was sitting in between Piper's legs. She rushed in taking the disturbing garment off her wife's body and stood up the bed to tease Piper. She stood up and removed her own panties as she threw it beside Piper's head which elicited a gasp from Piper.

"Fucking beautiful." Piper whispered stretching her hand gesturing for Alex to come down at her. Alex went back down to close the gap between her and Piper's lips. More moans and gasps were shared, each other not knowing what moans belonged to who.

Piper lifted one of her legs in between Alex's so that she could feel Alex's wet core. When Piper felt the wetness that dripped from her knee down her ankles, it turned her on tenfold.

"Fuck me now, Alex!" Piper said squeezing Alex's breasts.

"Ugggghhh fuck you are so hot when you are so needy, babe!" Alex said panting.

"Baby, please!" Piper said as she guided Alex' head down her core. Alex sucked Piper's swelling clit that was throbbing in need. "Ahhhhhhh! That's it, Aleeeeex!" Piper said whimpering and bucking her hips as pleasure surrounds her core. "Fuuck!" Piper said as her head is now floating in pleasure. She wasn't even in the midst of her orgasm.

Alex decided to insert two of her slender fingers in her wife. She started thrusting and thrusting as she got turned on very much on how wet and smooth the thrusts are because of Piper's wetness.

"Babe, you are so fucking wet. Is that all for me?" Alex asked teasingly. She teased Piper's clit by rubbing her thumb there occasionally. Alex could swear that Piper's moans were so intoxicating that she could cum on the spot.

"It's all for you. Come here." Piper said whilst panting wanting Alex's lips on hers. The blonde knew how close she was. What Alex didn't know is that Piper's fingers were ready to go inside her as well. When their bodies were levelled, Piper immediately inserted two of her fingers in Alex's core.

"Shit. Ughh that feels good, Pipes." Alex said. Both of them were eating each other's face up as they found a rhythm that created immense pleasure for the both of them. They were swallowing each other's moans. They continued their rhythm for a couple of minutes more until Piper spoke up.

"Al! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Please don't stop!" Alex and Piper both know that the both of them were on the verge of coming. Alex did a bold move and stopped and pulled away, immediately missing the blonde's hands inside her. Before Piper even tried complaining, her mouth was stopped by Alex's dripping core. Alex immediately sucked into Piper's clit as well.

"Holy fucking shit, Vause!" Piper said muffled as she felt intense pleasure.

"Jesus Fuck Pipeer!" Alex said in pleasure as Piper sucked her clit.

Piper mirrored Alex's actions on her core, so when Alex inserted two fingers and sucked frantically, Piper did exactly the same. Piper and Alex were screaming their voices out as intense orgasm went over them.

"Oh my god ALLLLLEEEEEXXX!"

"Holy Shiiiiiiit, PIPPPPEEERRR!"

Both of them came over the edge. Both were shaking from the aftermath and both rode out each other's orgasms. They were panting and catching their breath when Alex decided to fix her position and kiss Piper lovingly and slowly.

"Mmmmmmmm. What the hell was that for?" Piper asked Alex looking at her eyes.

"I said, I was sorry, earlier. I'm really sorry, babe." Alex said giving Piper another kiss on the lips.

"I know you are." Piper said deepening the kiss. As they were already on the way to round number two, Alex's phone rang. They were in bed eating each other's faces out while they still had a chance before they doze off. But because of the ringing phone, Piper finally plopped her head back on the pillow, pulling away from their hot and searing kiss.

"Al, can you just get that? It has been ringing like forever." Piper says a little annoyed that they were disturbed by Alex's phone that was ringing four times already because they were ignoring it.

"Leave it and just kiss me some more." Alex says seductively attacking Piper's lips once again. Piper answered the kiss with fervor, their tongues were battling for dominance as if it is the first time they kissed each other that night. Their hands were frantic as it roamed around each other's body. After so many years, they still find each other's bodies sexy as hell.

Alex squeezed Piper's breasts which elicited a loud moan from the blonde. Piper's head was thrown behind her as she feels her wife's full hands on her breasts. Alex upped the ante by slowly licking Piper's neck with her tongue and then sucking on her wife's pulse point. Piper gasped and suddenly flipped Alex so that she was now hovering over the raven-haired woman.

"Shit. Mmmmmmm." Alex moaned as Piper took her wife's stiff nipples in her mouth, occasionally biting into it and then swiping her tongue to create pleasure. As Piper was about to go down on Alex, the raven-haired woman's phone buzzed once again. Both women released an annoyed sigh, looked at each other as if communicating to just answer the phone.

Piper went up to Alex's lips to kiss her wife lovingly once again before she reached for Alex's phone to answer it.

"Alex's phone." Piper said while still panting a little. Her tone was a little timid as she was annoyed that they were disturbed.

 _"Hi! Sorry… Uhm, is Alex Vause around?"_ The voice on the other line asked. Piper looked at Alex with her eyebrows furrowed. It was a female's voice that was quite familiar to her.

"Uhm… Yes, she's here. Beside me." Piper answered confused.

 _"Who is this? Is this Piper Vause?"_ The voice asked. Piper got more confused that the person knew her. Piper decided to put the person on speaker so that Alex can hear. Alex was watching Piper the whole time, trying to figure out what the other person was saying on the other line, glad that the person was now put on speaker.

"Yes, this is she. May I know who this is please?" Piper asked once again.

"Who is this? Her voice is very familiar!" Alex says pointing at the phone and mouthing her words to Piper.

"I know!" Piper nodded and mouthed back to her wife. They listened intently for the reply.

 _"Oh, uhm this is Ellen DeGeneres. Is this a bad time?"_ Ellen chuckled from the other line.

Alex and Piper immediately looked at each other shocked. Ellen DeGeneres just called them.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Hi! Reviews are highly appreciated! Thank you so much!**


	4. Hello? I am really Ellen!

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter for you guys! This fic of mine isn't really garnering much reviews and feedback, so I am not really sure if people are liking this sequel. It doesn't have much follows and favorites as well.**

 **Having said that, I have decided to close this fic by chapter 10. It may go up to 15 tops. It is mostly domesticity which is why I think people are not really so much into it.**

 **The thing is, I love writing this! I love writing domestic Vauseman which is why I am not going to abandon this story for sure. It will just take time for me to upload in between chapters but I hope people who have been following this would appreciate every chapter.**

 **We are all in for a rollercoaster ride!**

 **Reviews and feedback will be very much appreciated. It keeps me going!**

 **I do not own anything, I just made the story! I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

 _Stage 1, Warner Brothers Lot, Burbank, California_

*Telephone conversation – Video Recording

The screen is black but there are subtitles flashing from it.

 _Piper: Babe! She said she's Ellen DeGeneres!_

 _Alex: She is! Her voice is so familiar that I thought I already heard it before! She must be really Ellen!_

Alex and Piper were whispering to each other, but they were not aware that Ellen could hear them.

 _Ellen: Hello? I am really Ellen!_

*Everyone in the studio laughs and applauds*

 _Piper: Oh my gosh! She really is!_

 _Alex: Hi! To what do we owe the pleasure of your call?_

 _Ellen: Hey! You remember a couple of years ago when one of our producers sent you an email about a guesting here in California? We were actually serious about that._

 _Piper could be heard laughing in the line._

 _Piper: Alex, can we please go?_

*Scattered laughs can be hear in the audience*

 _Alex: Pipes, we need to make sure this isn't a scam first. She can just be claiming to be Ellen._

 _It is now Ellen's turn to scoff in the line humor evident in her tone_

*Scattered laughter can be heard from the audience once again*

 _Ellen: Alex, I am really Ellen. I promise. I swear to my wife Portia's life._

 _Alex and Piper burst out in laughter._

 _Alex: Okay okay. Now I believe you._

 _Piper (whispering): Ask her how this is gonna work._

 _Ellen: Piper I can actually hear you_

 _Alex could be heard chuckling on the other line_

*Audiencce laughs loudly*

 _Piper: Oh okay. I'm sorry I'm just excited. I don't even know if this is real. Al, don't wake me up tomorrow this might not be real._

 _Alex chuckles some more._

 _Ellen: This is the real deal. Okay so, are you guys available for next week to fly here to California?_

 _Alex (whispering): Pipes, you got any meetings for Popi?_

 _Ellen: I could still hear you._

*Audience laughs loudly once again*

 _Alex: Ohhh I'm so sorry about that! Yes! We can fly there next week._

 _Ellen: Okay. Make sure you bring your children with you and we'll see you next week._

 _Piper: Thank you!_

 _Ellen: I am looking forward to meeting you two! Safe travels. Bye!_

 _The line is cut. End of the phone call._

*Audience applauds with some wolf whistles and howls*

"So, here you are right now!" Ellen started. "Everyone, lets put all our hands together for Mrs. Piper and Alex Vause, together with their three bundles of joy, Robin, Summer, and Andy!" Ellen introduces the Vauses and the audience clapped their hands once again.

Piper and Alex together with Robin, Summer and Andy were currently in Ellen's studio in Burbank, California. Alex and Piper as seated on a love couch on set while the three children are in front of them and in front of Ellen in a makeshift play pen.

"Yes! Here we are. Thank you so much for having us!" Piper says excitedly.

"I am so glad to have you guys right here." Ellen said and then continued. "How does it feel to become some social media family celebrities?" Ellen asked smiling. Alex and Piper looked at each other before Alex speak up.

"Well, we don't really see ourselves as celebrities. It just happened that one time, I think it was my best friend, Nicky, who offered to post our first ever family picture on Facebook." Alex chuckled.

"That is true! I know that all too well!" Ellen admitted.

"You do?" Piper asked confused.

"Of course, my team did a little research before we decided to invite you here. Having said that… Everyone, let us welcome another guest, Nicky Nichols!" Ellen introduced Nicky who came out from the back stage. Piper and Alex were shocked to say the least. They didn't tell their friends that they were going to California to attend the Ellen show and they just wanted to tell them to watch a certain episode when it will be aired as a surprise to everyone.

"Nick!" Alex stood up and greeted her best friend. Piper followed suit and gave the wild-haired woman a hug. Ellen raised her hand to shake Nicky's hand. The audience applauded.

"So, Nicky. They say that you are the ultimate reason of their fame! Is that right?" Ellen asked smiling.

"Oh yes! You got that right!" Nicky said confidently. She took a seat on a single couch that is next to Alex and Piper's love couch.

"So, can you introduce your family to everyone?" Ellen asked Piper and Alex. The raven-haired woman spoke up.

"Okay. So, hi! My name is Alex Vause!" Alex waved and then proceeded in introducing her family. She isn't really used to this and she didn't want to be under the spotlight, but she took this opportunity to share to everyone the love she has for her family. "This is Piper Vause, my wife. We have three children. Our first-borns a.k.a. the Vause twins are Robin and Summer. Our youngest son is Andy right over there." Alex smiled, and everyone clapped. "And right here, beside me is my best friend Nicky." Alex finished, and everyone clapped once again.

People could see Summer and Robin smile and clap their hands with the audience.

"So, you guys really do have great chemistry on and off social media, huh?" Ellen complimented.

"Thank you. We've been told." Piper answered politely.

"What do you think hooked the people and made them click that like and share button when they saw your pictures?" Ellen asked.

"I think it's because of the hashtags. Through those hashtags people can see our way of life and how we want to live it." Piper said. Afterwards Alex spoke up.

"Yeah I have to agree with what Piper is saying. We are not perfect people. If you have made your research right, we went to prison about more than five years ago. I mean we just went out five years ago. We got married inside and outside." Alex informed everyone.

"Okay that's nice. How was your experience in prison? Yes, we did our research and we would want you to share to the rest of the audience at your own will" Ellen asked smiling.

"Both of us went inside. Including Nicky too. And that's when we re-established out relationship. And that's where we met Nicky." Piper added.

"Oh, trust me, Ellen, I saw lesbian drama as it is when I was with these two!" Nicky said nonchalantly which elicited laughter from the audience.

"Going back to your beautiful family, so are you planning on telling your kids that you have been to prison? Are you guys going to stall? What are your plans about it?" Ellen asked curiously.

"Piper and I have talked about this already and we decided that we would tell our kids. We actually already told them about Litchfield before and they love saying it. We aren't really ashamed of our past and we want out kids to learn from our mistakes as well." Alex shrugged.

"That is good to know. How about the hashtags you used in your pictures?" Ellen asked Nicky.

"I saw how much these two love each other and they have a really beautiful family. I just used those hashtags because I know they are the most popular ones that time." Nicky admitted.

"And then Alex and I actually thought that we can use the so called 'fame' to our advantage by letting the people be aware that love is what it is and that women who were incarcerated, or people of any gender or orientation, still had a bright chance to start their lives once they are outside prison." Piper informed Ellen.

"That is one nice cause. Because of that, we, here at Ellen, will give a donation to the Women's Prison Association in New York! We will give out a total of $500,000 in goodies and cash donations to the said association!" Ellen declared to that of which Piper, Alex and Nicky had shocked faces on. The audience applauded loudly.

"It is so nice that there are still women standing up for this cause and it is nice to see such inspirations like you and your family." Ellen stated.

"Thank you. Your donation to the WPA will be surely a great help. It wasn't the best experience that we have, and it will surely help for people who are still inside." Alex said sincerely. When Ellen was about to speak up Summer interrupted.

"Mama, I want to sit with you and mom." Summer said not minding everyone watching them but slowly looking at Ellen. Summer started whispering towards Piper. "Mom, is she the wady in the TV?" Summer giggled. The audience laughed and then Summer smiled. She liked attention.

Ellen looked at Summer waving to say hi and Summer waved back.

"Yes. She's Ellen" Piper confirmed.

"Icky!" Robin stood up from the make shift pen and walked towards Nicky. Andy was the only one left on the pen so, Piper decided to grab him and let him sit on her lap while she sat beside Alex and Summer.

"Hi you two! I'm Ellen!" Ellen started waving at Robin and Summer. Robin and Summer looked at Piper and Alex who nodded in approval. They were told not to talk to strangers which is why they still asked for approval.

"Hi! I'm Wobin Nichlas Vos. I have the same name as Icky!" Robin said giggling, and the audience filled with _ohhhs_ and _aawws_. Alex, Piper and Nicky chuckled to how cute Robin is being. They've been practicing it for a whole week already. Summer, being the little Piper that she is, spoke up right away.

"Me too! Me too, Ewwen! I'm Summr Deeyan Vuhs!" Summer said giggling. The audience filled with laughter.

"Those are nice names! Robin and Summer!" Ellen told the twins and then looked at Piper and Alex. "Oh gosh, Robin, you look like Alex while Summer looks like Piper." Ellen chuckled as she realized that they really look like their parents. "How about that little one? You are so cute huh?" Ellen cooed Andy.

"This is Andy Peyton Vause." Piper sad raising Andy's hand in a wave. Andy immediately chuckled.

"Ewwen." Summer spoke up again. Ellen was surprised but she loved how Summer is very confident in calling her.

"Yes, honey? Do you want anything?" Ellen tried asking.

"Ewwen, I want Gwape joos!" Robin answered and looked at Alex and Piper who raised their eyebrows. As if on cue, Robin knew what he missed saying. "Pwees? Gwape joos pwees?" Robin chuckled. Piper and Alex smiled at their son who was settled on Nicky's lap.

Summer went down from Alex's grasp and walked slowly towards Ellen tugging her sleeve. The audience laughed at Summer's actions.

"Ewwen, me, OJ pwees. Owange J." Summer giggled and blushed. Ellen laughed and giggled at how cute Robin and Summer are being. Robin went down from Nicky's lap and excitedly walked towards Ellen. Summer, being the copy cat that she was, followed suit.

"Awww of course! I could give you a year's supply of Orange juice if you want. And grape juice as well." Ellen said. Alex and Piper laughed at what they assumed is Ellen's joke, but Ellen spoke up again looking at her backstage staff.

"We do have orange juice and grape juice for them, right? Okay. Good. So, yes, here's a year supply of orange and grape juice!" Ellen said, and the audience applauded. One part of the studio with a curtain was opened by one of the staff members revealing boxes of orange and grape juices.

Summer and Robin was oblivious to whatever is happening, but they were clapping their hands together as they mimic their parents, aunt and the audience.

"You two are so so cute! Can I take you home?" Ellen joked looking at Robin and Summer.

"No. We go home with mom and mama and Andy and Icky." Robin smiled his innocent smile.

"We can pway my dolls at home." Summer offered to Ellen before looking at Piper and Alex for approval. "Mom, can Ewwen pway at home?" Summer asked. Alex and Piper chuckled. Ellen's face has an expression of adoration for the twins.

"Of course, she can. But she lives here in LA and we live in New York. That's pretty far." Piper said smiling.

"How about Andy? Can I take him home?" Ellen asked jokingly at Robin and Summer. Ellen stood up and stretched out her hand towards Andy who was seated on Piper's lap. Piper nodded and handed Andy to Ellen.

Summer and Robin's eyebrows immediately furrowed. Robin asked to be held by Alex and Summer by Piper. They were immediately worried that their little brother is going to be taken away by Ellen.

"No. Andy is going home in New York, Ewwen." Robin said seriously being a little possessive of his little brother. The audience exploded with chuckles and _'awws'._ Summer's lips could be seen pouting as if she was about to cry.

"Baby, it's okay. Ellen is just joking." Piper rubbed Summer's back in assurance. Alex chuckled to this. She could see how Summer is really so possessive like her wife.

Robin, being the strong Robin, he is, was about to cry but was trying to stifle his cries. He mustered up a courage to speak up.

"Ewwen, you can't take Andy home but Icky is okay to take home." Robin offered Nicky to be taken home by Ellen. Everyone burst out into laughter which lifted up the twins' moods as they chuckled with the audience, with Ellen and with Nicky. Even little Andy is enjoying himself. Ellen even shed a tear due to too much laughing.

"We're sorry but our twins are a little on the possessive side when it comes to Andy." Alex said chuckling.

"They were so possessive that little Alex right there tried giving me away to Ellen. I wouldn't mind though!" Nicky joked. "I just have to bring my wife and kids as well." Nicky added chuckling.

"They are smart kids, I have to give you that." Ellen said settling down her chair once again. Ellen goes back to talking to Alex and Piper about the social issues that are evident in the society right now. "So, Piper, Alex, and Nicky, we all know that we all have wives and there have been social issues about it. What can you say about those issues and how would you tackle and answer them? We all know that it is inevitable in the future that your children will ask about it but, how do you reckon answering the certain question?" Ellen asked.

"I think that we love who we love, and we choose who we love as well. The only thing is, we do not choose to be this way. We are born this way and I am very proud of it. I love my wife and my children, and I could not ask for anything more." Alex said briefly. She still has her ' _I don't give a single fuck'_ attitude but she knew that with the opportunity of spreading awareness to people, she could take advantage of it.

"Alex and I were saying as well that we are proud of who we are, and we would like people to know that it is okay to have gender fluidity. It is already legal in most of the states and we are glad about that. We are also glad that people are keeping an open mind about it and we hope that by the end of the day, people could weigh things and realize that through it all, it is love that wins everything, no matter what color, orientation, sex, race etc." Piper said squeezing Alex's hand.

The audience clapped and some of them stood up right after Piper spoke up.

"Thank you for sharing that message. Another social issue is the issue of incarcerated women being branded as useless and invalid after they exit prison, what can you say about this?" Ellen asked seriously. This time, Nicky spoke up.

"I think that people who think of it that way are people who do not empathize with anything or anyone. Not everyone who goes into prison are bad people. A lot are good people who made bad decisions in life and are carried away by moral and social factors that affected the way they decided about things. And I think that is part of being human." Nicky said firmly.

"I totally agree with that. What you said is just beautiful. 'Good people who made bad decisions in life' and it is indeed part of being human through it all." Ellen agreed. Alex and Piper nodded looking at Nicky as well. They knew exactly how Nicky felt.

"Also, I think there is nothing to be ashamed of if ever anyone just came out of prison. At first it will be unbelievable that you are our but people that matter to you will make it bearable and will make you realize that the outside world is a wonderful place to live in." Alex said.

"Awesome! Lovely ladies, very well said!" Ellen said clapping and the audience followed suit. "Thank you very much for being with us today! Straight from New York let's give them a round of applause once again, the Vauses and Nicky Nichols!" Ellen said clapping her hands.

"Hold on. Hold on. I have one last question for the twins. If there's one place you want to go to, Robin and Summer, where would it be?" Ellen asked smiling at the twins. Robin and Summer looked at each other excitedly. Robin looked at Alex and spoke up.

"Deesneeey!" Robin chuckled, and Summer followed suit.

"Mickey!" Summer giggled.

"Okay! An all expense paid trip to Disneyland it is!" Ellen said as she pulled out an envelope form behind her revealing five blank tickets to Disney World.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and everyone clapped. The twins jumped as they understood what Ellen just said. Piper almost shed a tear to what Ellen said and looked at Alex with expectant eyes. Alex opened her arms to receive Pipers incoming hug and pressed her lips on Piper's temple.

Nicky also stood up almost jumping in excitement for her friends who have become a family to her throughout the years. She was caught by surprise when Ellen spoke up again.

"Oh, and Nicky." Ellen said and then continued. "Here's for your family as well!" Ellen handed her an envelope as well. "For your family of four!" Ellen finished and gave everyone a hug.

Everyone cheered and even Nicky got very excited and she just hugged everyone. They were informed that the tickets that they received were blank ones which entitled them to give a date of their choice for their trip.

* * *

They were in their hotel provided by Warner Brothers and, of course, by Ellen herself. They were staying in LA for another three days. They decided that they will stay a bit longer just to enjoy the place. They figured that it would be nice to enjoy a new environment for the meantime to avoid the hustle and bustle in New York even for only three days.

Nicky, on the other hand, needed to get back because she needed to meet up with a client for The Big Bar Bugle. She insisted that Alex stay with her family in LA and enjoy the rest of the three days. Alex convinced her to stay and told her that Taystee can talk to the client instead, but Nicky was pretty persistent and told Piper and Alex that she wanted to go home because she misses Lorna, Sage, and Kelly.

They were in their hotel room relaxing the next morning. Piper and the kids are currently waiting for Alex to get home from the airport as she brought Nicky to the airport with a rented car. Alex insisted to take Nicky to the airport. She said that _that_ is the least she could do for her best friend who is very adamant and responsible when it comes to their business back in New York.

Piper is currently nursing Andy while the twins are still fast asleep. Piper hoped that Alex returned while they are still asleep because she knew for sure how Summer would act up not finding her mama anywhere. Alex and Piper promised that they will spend the rest of their vacation together which meant that they should physically always be together.

But, that day, it seems like all the gods, the deities, and whoever is there to believe in wasn't at their side. Of course, Summer needed to wake up earlier than the others.

Piper noticed Summer's eyes flutter from the other bed. Their room had one king sized bed and a queen-sized bed where Robin and Summer slept at. Well, Summer was awake, but Robin usually sleeps longer than his sister.

"Hey babe. How was your sleep?" Piper said whilst still nursing Andy on from beside where Summer is wrapped in her blanky.

"It was okay, mom. Can I lay down beside you?" Summer asked wanting to be cuddled by Piper.

"Of course, you can. Come over here." Piper said sweetly to her daughter who mustered up all her little energy to stand up from the huge queen-sized bed and stepped down with her blonde hair tied loosely being messed up due to laying down the whole night. She was in her pajamas that is not a tad bit short since she grew a little bit taller.

Summer was holding her flamingo with her right hand while sucking her left thumb lightly.

"Where's mama?" Summer asked. This is Piper's dreaded question.

"She just went out to take Aunt Nicky to the airport." Piper answered honestly. Luckily, Summer was still very sleepy to mind. The little blonde positioned herself on Piper's side.

"Can Andy sleep with me here? Like when Mama hugs you while sleeping?" Summer asked innocently. This elicited a chuckle from Piper.

"You want to spoon Andy?" Piper asked chuckling lightly. Summer's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Spoon? That's for eating. Wight, mom? And fork." Summer said with sleepy eyes.

"Mmmhmmm. Here Andy's done drinking his milk and I am gonna put him down. Just be gentle, okay? Because he's still asleep.

"Thanks, mom. I wuv you." Summer said sweetly.

"I love you too, hun." Piper kissed Summer and Andy on top of their heads. Summer placed her arm protectively on top of Andy and then dozed off. Piper put a blanket on top of them.

Piper went to the bathroom and went back to the room walking towards where Robin is asleep. She leaned in to kiss the sleeping Robin on his forehead who was now alone on the queen-sized bed. At the other bed. She admired how Robin looked so much like Alex and how if there is a boy version of Alex, it is Robin Nicholas Vause in the flesh.

* * *

Alex texted Piper that she would be a little late due to LA traffic and then called her wife when she was about to park their car rental. When Alex was about to enter their hotel room, she heard giggling and tiny footsteps running around the room. When she hovered her key card over the knob, it created a small beeping sound and as if on cue, the tiny running footsteps and the giggling stopped.

As Alex opened the door, she was met by a standing Andy with his pacifier in his mouth. The little green-eyed blonde boy's face lit up upon seeing Alex.

Andy isn't really used to walking a lot of steps yet. He just reached a maximum of five steps and usually he stumbles down. He excitedly walked towards Alex asking to be picked up.

"Hey, pumpkin." Alex gives Andy a kiss on the cheek. The raven-haired woman walked towards Piper who was sitting up the bed reading a book.

"Hey." Alex said leaning in towards Piper while she is still holding Andy.

"Hey yourself." Piper put her book down momentarily and received Alex's kiss. "Was the traffic bad?" Piper asked.

"It was like New York rush hour traffic. It wasn't supposed to be like that but there was an accident involving three cars so after I got passed that it was a smooth ride." Alex shrugged. Suddenly she hears giggles once again and a knock that she is pretty sure coming from the closet.

"Come here Andy. Mama's gonna play hide and seek." Piper whispered to inform Alex. The taller woman smirked and then chuckled giving Piper the knowing look.

"So, where are they hiding now?" Alex chuckled.

"Not telling. Andy, we aren't telling, right?" Piper chuckled and then tickled Andy which elicited a small giggle from the baby boy.

"Okay! Where could Summer and Robin be?" Alex said making her voice a little bit louder so that Robin and Summer could hear. Alex walked towards the closet because she is pretty sure that the twins are hiding there.

"Robin? Summer? Where are you?" Alex asked even though she was already in front of the closet.

"Mama, make it fast! I need to go pee!" Summer said honestly but still giggling.

Alex and Piper started potty-training the twins so, they just let them wear their diapers at night when they sleep or when they go out. Since they started potty training, Alex and Piper told them that if they want to do their potty business in the grown-up toilet, they may as long as they ask for help at first. They wanted to avoid accidents as well while teaching their kids.

"Isn't she wearing diapers?" Alex mouthed towards Piper.

"She is!" Piper mouthed back and then giggle. Alex threw her head behind as he laughed at the little girl. She found her cute.

"Mama, I need to poo." Robin said laughing with Summer inside the closet.

"Caca!" Summer shouts and then everyone laughed once again. They just found it funny. Piper and Alex were also laughing as well.

Finally, Alex opened the closet door.

"There you are!" Alex said looking at Robin and Summer who were hiding behind two pillows while peeking at the sides.

"Mama!" Robin and Summer rushed towards Alex. The twins wrapped Alex's neck to give her a hug while Alex pressed her lips on to their heads to give them a soft kiss.

Summer let go and went straight to Piper while Robin held on to Alex. At first, Alex was confused to what Robin is doing but when she started smelling something bad, she knew exactly. Alex was still kneeling down so that she could be the same height as Robin and Robin still has his hands around Alex's neck. His eyes were looking straight blankly only his eyebrows giving away an expression of 'release'.

Alex tried stifling her chuckles while Piper did the same.

"You okay, baby?" Alex asked rubbing Robin's back to ease his number two. About ten seconds after, Robin's body relaxed.

"All done." Robin said giggling. Alex chuckled and stood up pulling Robin to the bathroom.

"Next time we'll try doing it on the grown-up toilet, okay?" Alex chuckled.

"You too, Summer." Piper said while rubbing her daughter's back.

* * *

They went down to enjoy their free breakfast at the hotel's restaurant. They got settled in and got their food from the breakfast buffet. They were sat at a round table with Piper being in the middle of the twins and Alex being beside Andy who was beside Robin. They encircled the table and they were all happily eating.

"Babe, I'm going to the omelet station. Do you want anything? Alex asked. "It's just right there, see? They also serve waffles over there." Alex smiled and then pointed at the omelet station just right across the buffet.

"Mhhhmmm yes please. A cheese omelet sounds good." Piper smiled sweetly at her wife.

"Anyone wanna come with me to get waffles?" Alex asked pertaining to Robin and Summer. They shook their heads as they were busy eating different kinds of fruits and cereals. Summer didn't even notice Alex asking so, the raven-haired woman shrugged and headed to the omelet station.

As Alex reached the omelet station, she was glad that there was no line.

"Can I have a cheese omelet and two over-easy eggs please?" Alex asked the chef who was assigned to the station. It didn't come unnoticed to her that the brunette checked her out.

"Sure. You want anything else?" The brunette chef bit her lower lip seductively. Alex tried stifling a chuckle because she knew that the woman in front of her was so in to her. Unfortunately for the chef, Alex wasn't really showing any interest.

"No. That's all, thank you." Alex said smiling politely.

Alex looked at Piper and her kids lovingly at the table and she wished that Piper was there so that she can show her off to this woman currently in front of her, but she was equally glad when Summer was holding Andy's hand, guiding him as they were on their way to Alex.

Piper was looking at Summer and Andy and then at Alex, showing her sweet smile.

"What's a gorgeous person like you doing here alone? No company?" The brunette asked. She was already starting to make Alex's orders. For a moment, Alex thought that she was at a bar as she was getting hit on while getting her orders, but she just chuckled and looked at the woman and then her kids who were fast approaching her.

"Not alone." Alex said with a smirk looking at the woman.

"Hey pumpkin." Alex lifted Andy and then looked at Summer questioningly. She was pretty sure that Summer wanted a waffle.

"You look so hot though, are they your children?" The brunette asked. Alex smiled and nodded.

"Mama, can I pweese get a waffle?" Summer asked smiling whilst looking up at Alex. The brunette chef's eyes widened in realization.

"You can ask the lady right here for one." Alex gestured to the chef in front of them.

"Hi wady, can I pweese have a waffle." Summer asked.

"Sure." The chef smiled awkwardly whilst pouring in a ladle of batter at the waffle iron.

"Thank you." Summer smiled at the lady and then looked up at Alex and Andy. "Mama, mom said Wobin and I can share the waffle. How about Andy?" Summer asked Alex.

"Does Andy want a waffle? Do you want a waffle?" Alex asked Andy. She is just addicted to her children's interactions and little gestures. Andy crunched his nose and blew raspberries before muttering a brief "No" to his mom following it with giggles.

"Hi mom!" Summer shouted from the omelet station to their table to say hi to Piper. The chef turned her head and saw Piper waving back at Summer. She was embarrassed for flirting to say the least, but she found the Vause's to be a lovely family.

When the chef finished Alex's orders and Summer's waffles, Alex put Andy down and let Summer guide him again while she brings the plates to their table.

Back at he table when Summer was already settled in her chair, her curiousitu go the better of her.

"Mommy? Are you hot too?" Summer asked curiously. Piper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean? I don't think so. I feel fine, honey. Do you feel hot?" Piper assured her daughter and asked her with concern. Summer shook her head.

"I'm not but the wady said that mama looks so hot." Summer shrugged and continued eating her waffles with whipped cream.

Piper almost choked as she drank her orange juice and Alex threw her head back as she laughed at how observant her daughter is. Piper laughed as well after Alex patted her back so that she could stop choking form the orange juice to Summer's observations.

"You okay, Pipes?" Alex asked chuckling. Piper caressed Alex's face and then pulled her down so that she could kiss her on the forehead. As soon as Piper's lips touched Alex's forehead, Piper mocked pain and jumped to the contact. Piper touched her lip as if she got burned.

"Ow! You _are_ hot!" Piper grinned at Alex who laughed at Piper's antics.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Next chapters will have a time hop. I want to let you guys see how I want to see their family a little bit grown up.**

 **I hope you buys leave a review. It really keeps me going! Hope you guys read my other fic –** **Just Pretend it's Corn** **! :)**

 **Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	5. Mama kissed booty fish!

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: Hope everything is well with you guys!**

 **Please leave a review! I am sorry in advance for the typographical errors.**

 **I do not own anything, I just made the story.**

 **Enjoy! Please leave a review! :)**

 _Six months after they go home from LA (Ellen's guesting)_

Piper and Alex are leaning on each side of their children's door frames. Alex leaning on Andy's door frame and Piper on the twins'. Robin and Summer's room old room is now Andy's room which is completely adjacent to the twins; new bedrooms. Andy's room is right across the master's bed room. Alex thought that it was best to switch their rooms, so they could go to Andy's room immediately if ever the one-and-a-half-year-old boy needs anything urgent.

Alex and Piper are facing each other while staring deeply with slightly sad eyes. More sad eyes coming from Piper. The children are all fast asleep as it was about 9:45pm. They came home from their visit to Cal's house in the woods. Every tiny Vause was exhausted and sleeping when they arrived home.

"Can you believe that the twins are now officially potty trained?" Piper asked with her arms crossed looking at Alex. The raven-haired woman chuckled and shook her head.

" _That_ I can believe. What I can't believe is that they are going to their first day of school in two weeks." Alex said with her tone a little sadder than what Piper expected. Piper has always been the more emotional among the two of them, but the blonde was surprised at Alex's confession.

"I can't believe it too." Piper said walking towards Alex and caressing her wife's cheek to assure her that everything will be alright. Alex shook her head whilst shutting her eyes tightly.

"You know, Pipes, I am usually the less-emotional one. Is it only me that thinks they are growing up so fast?" Alex asked her wife with all the vulnerability in her eyes. Piper shook her head.

"No. I just think that one of us has to come up stronger. You've always been that stronger person and I think now's the time I step up." Piper said chuckling and then continued. Alex rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "But, I'm also emotional that they will be attending their first day of school in two weeks already." Piper said trailing off.

"We're going to drop them off together, right?" Alex asked Piper. All the vulnerability is seen by the blonde as her famous secretary glasses is up against her head.

Piper's face showed a shock expression. Alex could read it as an _I'm-sorry-I won't-be-able-to-come-with-you_ face. Alex's shoulders slumped in defeat but, before she could protest, Piper's expression immediately turned into a smirk and a knowing look.

"Of course, I will be able to come! I wouldn't miss it for the world! That's our twins' first day of school for fuck's sake!" Piper said assuring and teasing Alex at the same time as she saw how the taller woman fell for her bait. Alex slapped Piper's arm playfully as they walked going the master's bedroom.

They sat on their bed, side by side, as Piper snuggled beside Alex while the taller woman's arm is snaking around the blonde's waist. They continued talking about their kids going to pre-school.

"I don't think I could take it if I will go alone. I think I will cry if I leave them there. I don't want them to be bullied." Alex said with all the vulnerability in the world.

Piper looked at her wife and rubbed Alex's arm to assure her. She can see Alex staring deeply into nothing as if she was thinking of something so deep. Piper couldn't believe that her wife, the ex-drug-importing lesbian who loved trouble and adrenaline is now worried and vulnerable as she was thinking about bullies bullying her children. The blonde's heart melted to her realization and spoke up.

"Babe, talk to me. What are you thinking?" Piper asked with pleading eyes. Alex's gaze switched from nowhere to Piper's.

"I… You know how those kids treated me when I was in primary school, right?" Alex asked Piper to that of which Piper nodded.

"Jessica Wedge?" Piper asked to that of which Alex nodded this time.

"Uh huh and the others. I don't want anyone doing that to Robin or Summer… or even Andy when he starts going to school." Alex said tightly shutting her eyes and then opens them again before speaking up. "You know what I felt that time?" Alex stopped momentarily as she asked her wife a rhetorical question and then spoke up again.

"It was the worst feeling not being able to have friends and always being picked on because of what I wear or because they think Diane drives a junk car. And I hate it when they call me names." Alex said shutting her eyes once again. She has been talking animatedly swinging her arms everywhere. Piper knew how much Alex felt bad, so she just listened. "It is worse than the worst. Not being able to defend my mom is just the worst feeling for me… I want to show them how much I love her, but it doesn't make any sense because that doesn't matter to them anyway." Alex said totally rambling. She was just saying what her heart really feels at the moment.

"Hey." Piper said now turning to cup Alex's face. "It's all going to be okay, okay? I know what you are trying to get to, but we have to be strong for them if ever that happens. But, we have great kids, Alex. I'm sure they'll be okay." Piper showed her wife a weak smile. "I'm sure Diane felt the same way as you right now." Piper assured her wife.

Piper didn't admit it to Alex, but she also didn't want those things, what Alex just said, to happen to their kids. She just ought to be the stronger one right now.

"I'm sorry for over thinking, Pipes." Alex shook her head and then looked at Piper's baby blues.

"I can take away your worries… Especially for tonight since the kids are now asleep." Piper said grinning at her wife. She closed the gap and kissed Alex with all the love that she has. She wanted to take away all of her wife's fears and assure her that everything will be alright.

"Mmmmmhhhmm." Alex moaned at their passionate kiss.

After a hot make-out and touching session, Alex pulled away looking deeply into Piper's eyes and then spoke up.

"I love you. I love our kids and I don't want them to grow up just yet." Alex admitted. Piper furrowed her eyebrows whilst looking at Alex worried.

"What have you done to _my_ Alex? Where is _my_ Alex who was such a bad-ass?" Piper asked in mock shock whilst chuckling. By now, Piper is getting used to the softer and sappier version of Alex Vause. She told the raven-haired woman about this observation of hers, but Alex wasn't really afraid of admitting that having a family made her that way and that she loves it. Alex shook her head chuckling as well.

"I'm right here." Alex raised her free hand while stifling chuckles.

"And I love you too." Piper gave Alex a coy smile and snuggled once again to her wife's side.

"I know." Alex said in response with her famous smirk.

"You know…" Piper hesitated at first, but she just wanted to say it all out. "We can always have another daughter since we have two sons if you feel like our kids are currently growing up too fast." Piper said with her voice barely above a whisper. Alex's eyes widened and lifted Piper's chin.

"Are you serious?" Alex asked chuckling. "You want another Vause in our house?" Alex asked her wife who had her bambi eyes on display. Piper nodded and looked at Alex once again.

"Well… I would lie if I tell you that it never crossed my mind feeling bad for Summer being the only girl among the three." Piper said smiling. "I mean, I know how she feels... I'm not saying that boys can't do what girls can or vice versa…" Piper said being cute for her wife. She was pertaining to her having two brothers and growing up, not being able to grow up with someone who she plays dolls with or someone who braids her hair.

"She has two moms anyway. Maybe we can do all the 'girly' stuff with her. Well even Robin or Andy can do those stuff. I don't care what they do or who they become, I love them no matter what anyway." Alex said smirking at Piper. She knew what the blonde is insinuating. "But… If I am being totally honest, I would lie if I say that it never crossed my mind too. But, we're getting old, Pipes… And we're not even sure if we'll have a daughter if we tried doing a procedure again." Alex said chuckling. Piper pulled away and looked at Alex in the eye whilst grinning.

"So, you're saying you also want another one? And does the gender really matter? I think we are just using that as an excuse." Piper asked excitedly while chuckling.

Alex and Piper never really talked about having another kid. Somehow, it was taboo for a while especially when the twins were still hard to handle when they were two years old and they have a new born. But now, they made their way through everything and is enjoying their domesticated lives, both admitted, separately to themselves, that the thought came across.

"Mmmmhhhmm somehow it crossed my mind." Alex confirmed smiling.

"Again, I am asking. Who are you? What have you done to _my_ Alex?" Piper asked in mock shock once again. Both women are now laughing.

"Babe, can we play this by ear and talk about having another baby another time? This having-another-baby talk is weirdly turning me on." Alex chuckled while slowly lifting Piper's shirt and feeling the blonde's stomach. Piper smiled and leaned in to kiss Alex on the lips with fervor. She was also turned on to say the least.

"Want me to take your worries away now?" Piper asks while kissing Alex with all the want in the world.

"By all means, be my guest." Alex said lifting Piper so that Piper could straddle her whilst holding on to the blonde's ass and squeezing them.

* * *

 _Next morning_

They were all at the breakfast bar eating breakfast. Piper asked Alex to talk to 'her son' as the blonde was having a hard time dealing with Robin who was so stubborn as he didn't want to wear his glasses. Piper is currently cooking up some more pancakes for everyone while Alex is currently leaning on the bar standing up as she is helping Piper cooking from time to time. Right now, Alex was trying to talk to Robin.

"Robin, where are your glasses?" Alex asked. Robin has been wearing prescription eyeglasses for about a year now, and everyone knows who he got the poor eyesight from.

"Mama, I don't want to wear them anymore." Robin says a little agitated. He left his eyeglasses in his room. He was munching on a slice of watermelon that Alex prepared for him and Summer.

"And why not? I thought you said you liked it that we have matching glasses?" Alex asked trying to get the real reason out of Robin on why he didn't want to wear his glasses anymore.

"Mama, I want to wear glasses too. I can wear it for Robin." Summer offered butting in the conversation.

"Sammy, you have perfect eyesight. You don't need eyeglasses." Piper said assuring the tiny blonde.

"Mama, gwasses!" Andy wanted to join in the conversation. At 1 year and 6 months, he could now say more words other than just 'mama' or 'mommy' or 'no'. Now, he can already say 'yes' and 'cookies' or more commonly known as _wookies_ for Andy. Alex and Piper finds this hilarious. But most of his words consist of mumbles and anything he wanted to copy that anyone around him says.

"Robin Nicholas?" Piper said in a stern but sweet voice as Robin avoided answering Alex the first time. Robin knows that _that_ tone meant business.

Robin looked up at Alex, went down on his bar stool and walked towards Alex wanting to be held as he extended his arms. Alex and Piper were confused to say the least, but Alex just carried the three-and-a-half-year-old as his face seemed like he was scared or nervous. Robin immediately rested his head on the crook of Alex's neck. The raven-haired woman immediately kissed Robin's head and rubbed his back.

"What's wrong, honey?" Alex asked while still rubbing Robin's head. This caught Piper's attention some more as she stopped making pancakes and walked towards Alex and Robin with worry evident in her face waiting for Robin to speak up.

"I don't want to wear my glasses anymore mommy." Robin said looking at Piper and then resting his head once again on Alex's shoulder.

"Why not, babe?" Piper replied to Robin's remark.

"Because it makes me dizzy. I don't like it when I'm dizzy." Robin said not wanting to be scolded.

Alex looked at Piper with knowing eyes.

"Then maybe we can have a visit to the eye doctor, okay?" Alex assured the dark-haired boy and then looked at Piper for confirmation. The blonde nodded in approval and then spoke up.

"We can have a visit tomorrow so that you can wear them to your first day to school in two weeks." Piper said ending with a positive tone so that Robin can ease out a bit. She kissed Robin on the head and then rubbed his sides before continuing with pancakes.

"Robin…" Alex called out trying to look at Robin in the eyes. Alex placed him sitting tentatively on top of the breakfast bar. Summer and Andy were just looking at the exchange as they knew that their mommies talking to Robin is a serious matter. Finally, Robin looked at Alex.

"You have to tell me and mom about those things, okay? If you feel dizzy or whatever you feel, okay?" Alex looked at Robin deep in the eyes.

"Same goes with you, Summer and Andy, okay?" Piper says looking at her children sweetly.

"Okay, mommy." Summer said still eating her watermelon slice.

"Otay mommee." Andy giggled not really understanding anything but just copying her older sister. Piper chuckled to how adorable their kids are.

"Okay, mama. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I still want to have matching glasses with you because it looks so cool. But it makes me dizzy." Robin said barely above a whisper.

"Your eye grade just probably went up or down. The doctor just needs to fix your lenses and it will all be set, and you won't get dizzy anymore, okay?" Alex assured his little boy.

"Okay." Robin said as he finally smiles to what Alex said. He reached out for Alex's neck and gave his mama a kiss and it melted Alex's heart

"I love you, Robby." Summer said. It wasn't new to the Vauses saying their _I love yous_ but it was always Summer who was saying the three words whenever she feels that she did something wrong or she wanted to tell Robin or Andy that everything will be okay or when she is just having a good time. Piper and Alex loved that trait of the tiny blonde girl as it is a very sweet gesture.

"I love you too, Sammy. Do you want to color Cat in the Hat after we eat?" Robin asked now back to their kiddie minds wanting to color or draw. Alex put him down and he sat back on his stool climbing slowly.

"Okay." Summer said excitedly.

"Otay otay otay, Wobby!" Andy joined in once again. Piper and Alex looked at each other with smiles on their faces before Alex spoke up.

"Andy totally got that from you, Pipes. Wanting to butt in conversations." Alex said laughing.

"I do not do that!" Piper said in mock hurt.

"Yes, you do!" Alex said wrapping Piper's waist with her arms and kissing Piper's exposed nape. Piper is currently sporting a messy bun as she was cooking not wanting hair to be all over her face.

Summer and Robin started giggling.

"Mama kissed booty fish!" Robin said as he and Summer giggled away. Andy even screeched and giggled as well.

* * *

 _Big Bar Bugle_

It was a lunch time, and everyone was at the bar. By _everyone_ it meant every person that Nicky invited for her birthday celebration. The bar was kid friendly that lunch time and is bound to have its operations by 6pm. By _kid friendly_ meaning there are toddlers running around within the premises as they play while celebrating Nicky's birthday.

Nicky and Lorna lived in an apartment with their daughters and are having someone build them a house that is currently on the works. Nicky decided to just celebrate at the bar so that she could invite more people since she is celebrating her big four O. Lorna assures her that it doesn't really look like it because she looks so young and loved.

With the kids running around and the adults drinking their adult drinks before lunch, everyone was relaxed and was just having a good time. The kids were playing ring around the rosy and are coloring random papers Nicky printed with characters so that the little ones have something to put their attention on.

After the kids were exhausted, Robin, Summer, Sage, Finn, and River are seated in one booth as they were now coloring. Andy is seated on a high chair that is placed beside Robin and Summer who promised that they will look after their brother. Piper and Alex weren't really that far away from the booth. They're about five steps in but, they just wanted to establish responsibilities with Summer and Robin. Andy is busy eating cookies and drinking milk from his sippy cup while the older toddlers color away.

Robin is now sporting his newly made prescription glasses. Unfortunately, the cause of his dizziness from wearing his previous glasses is a raise in his eye grade. The eye doctor adjusted his lenses and they are good as new. He was asked if he wanted a new frame but said that he wanted to have the same ones as Alex's.

Summer is seated in front of Robin at the booth so that they can both watch Andy who was seated at the high chair. Finn, River, and Sage are seated farther inside the booth.

On the adults table, more commonly known as the bar, they were all standing and kind of divided into small groups having several conversations. Polly and Pete were talking to Cal at one side. Neri was talking to Lorna almost beside the first group. Red and Taystee were engaged in a small debate regarding the use of saffron in some of the dishes. Gloria was talking to John and Daya. Blanca, Cindy, Suzanne, and Janae were engaged in a drinking game where Suzanne was the score keeper as she didn't want to drink that afternoon.

At one corner of the bar was Alex, Piper and Nicky. Alex had her back against the bar while Piper lean against Alex's front with her back fitting in like a puzzle piece against Alex's front. The taller woman had her arms snaked around Piper's waist and her chin resting on Piper's shoulders. The Vauses were talking to Nicky animatedly. Music was playing in a moderate tone inside the bar. This kind of display of affection from Piper and Alex is not new for Nicky anymore which is why she didn't mind.

"I told you, Nick, go and take a vacation with your family. Everyone will be okay working by themselves over here." Alex assured the wild-haired woman.

"Thanks, Stretch, I appreciate it but, I don't think we can afford a vacation right now since we are having our house built. This celebration is perfect anyway." Nicky said smiling. Alex and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Remember that Disneyland trip Ellen got for your family?" Piper asked Nicky. Her hands were on top of Alex's that is positioned on top of her waist.

"Yeah? What about it?" Nicky asked confused.

"Why don't you use it up? That's an all-expense paid trip with an open date anyway." Piper explained.

"Uhm nuh uh. Lorna and I promised that we would go there only when you guys go. Besides, our families haven't had any trips together yet." Nicky shrugged. Alex and Piper looked at each other and then back at Nicky.

"Touché!" Piper said smiling at their wild-haired friend.

"We should start planning that Disney trip." Alex suggested. She now adjusted herself so that she can grab her bourbon on the rocks and take a sip. She was still leaning at the bar as Piper moved beside her drinking her margarita.

Suddenly someone was tugging Alex's pants.

"Mama, awan sommer wookies!" Andy said giggling. Alex was surprised that he was able to go down the high chair but when Piper and she looked at where the kids were, Gloria was there who they assumed put Andy down.

"Thank you." Piper mouthed to Gloria.

"He wants some more 'wookies' and I told him to ask mama about it first. I think he had a whole pack already though I have some more at the back just for the kiddos." Gloria said chuckling.

"Maybe another one wouldn't hurt." Piper said smiling at Andy.

"Awant mom." Andy said stretching his arms towards Piper asking to be carried. The blonde grabbed him and kissed him on the head.

"How about Nicky?" Nicky asked trying to engage in Andy's circle.

"Awant Icky!" Andy said screeching reaching out for Nicky to grab him.

"Oh, now you want, me huh?" Nicky said carrying Andy and then placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "You know, for a little blonde boy, you look so much like Alex but acts so much like Piper." Nicky said laughing.

"That is just the weirdest description you could give to our son." Alex said laughing before she raised her glass for the three of them to toast.

"To our lovely families." Alex offered a toast. Nicky and Piper clinked their glasses with Alex's.

"To families!" Nicky and Piper said as they drank their cocktails.

"Who would have thought that the ladies of Litchfield will be this domesticated, huh?" Nicky added laughing at themselves.

"I dreamt of this with Alex." Piper shrugged.

"Ohhh you are such a sap, Pipe!" Polly interjected walking towards them.

"Hey Molly!" Nicky says teasing Polly. It has been an ongoing joke changing Polly's name, but they are all good.

"Mollwwyy!" Andy screeched in excitement. Everyone including Polly laughed at the little boy's antics.

"Andy, that's Aunty Polly not Molly, okay?" Piper said stifling her chuckles.

"Hi Aunty Holly." Summer greets Polly who she sees the first time as she emerges the crowd tugging Piper's pants. Nicky and Alex burst out laughing at Summer's nonchalance greeting Polly who shook her head laughing as well.

"She totally got that from you, Alex!" Polly insisted.

"What do you want, honey?" Piper asked leaning down to her daughter.

"I need to go pee." Summer said holding onto Piper's hand.

"Of course." Piper said rubbing Summer's head and then standing up to lead her to the rest room after excusing herself.

"Excuse me ladies, the little girl has a call of nature." Piper says smiling at everyone and then goes to the washroom.

Suddenly all the kids are now roaming around like wild rabbits once again.

"Here comes trouble." Polly warns everyone.

"The jealous girl is coming." Nicky says immediately handing Andy to Alex.

"Mom! Look what I drew!" Sage says excitedly showing Nicky her drawing. "It's you and me and an elephant and Mama and Kelly with a puppy." Sage says enthusiastically.

"Ohh how nice, honey! Go on and show mama over there!" Nicky says giving Sage a kiss on the head.

Robin walks towards Polly and tugs Polly's dress.

"Aunty Holly, mama said you are mommy's best friend since college and you make soap like mommy. What is college?" Robin asks curiously.

"Hmmm. So, you know how you will go to your first day of school in two weeks? That is called pre-school… and then elementary school, middle school, high school, and then college." Polly wasn't really sure if Robin would get all the information in him but what she's sure about is that her godson is as smart as her mothers. Robin just shrugged as he was too young to really understand what Polly said.

Robin looked at Alex smirking. He looked like Alex to say the least.

"He totally got that smirk from you, Vause." Nicky says chuckling.

"Mama, may I please have Andy?" Robin asked politely.

"Of course, honey." Alex said putting Andy down so that he could walk with Robin. They walked around the bar going everywhere before Red calls out.

"Robby and Andy, come to babushka." Red says in her motherly tone. The dark-haired boy complied and lead Andy to Red.

Alex, Nicky and Polly saw Summer walking towards them. Alex admired how Summer looked so much like Piper and saw how she was smiling with delight.

"Where's your mom?" Polly asked.

"Mommy's still in the washroom. She told me to tell you, mama. That she'll be in there for a while." Summer shrugged and then walked away with nonchalance oblivious to what is really happening. Nicky looked at Alex with wide eyes and Polly nudged Alex's arm.

"You guys are like teenagers, Vause!" Nicky says laughing hard.

"Really? Still doing it in the bathroom?" Polly asks in disbelief, but she is also trying to stifle her chuckles.

"What are you talking about? I don't know what you are talking about! I need to go to the bathroom now." Alex says smirking and stifling her laughter. She knew what Piper meant and they certainly have needs.

* * *

 _First day of school_

The Vauses were inside their SUV on the way to Summer and Robin's pre-school. Both Alex and Piper were nervous but knew that they should be strong for their children. They were happy that the twins are going to start another journey in their lives.

The excited Summer and Robin about half an hour ago wasn't saying anything during the car ride. Piper could sense that they were also nervous to say the least. Alex told Piper that it is just the _first day blues,_ but the raven-haired woman admitted that she, herself, feel it as well. They left Andy at the bar with Nicky while they take the twins.

When they arrived the school, Alex parked the car and opened the door for Robin while Piper opened the door for Summer at each side of their car. The twins had their tiny backpacks on their backs and lunchboxes held on their free hands.

"Come on, honey. First day of pre-school!" Alex tried to appear excited but failed miserably. She wanted to show support to the twins. She held her hand out for Robin to grab while Piper did the same with Summer at the other side.

"Mama, will you be with us inside the classroom?" Summer asked as they were now walking towards the main entrance of the pre-school.

"Mom and I will take you to the classroom, babe." Alex informed Summer.

"But how about if we want to go pee?" Robin asked worriedly.

"You just have to ask you teacher to accompany you to the washroom, okay?" Piper assured Robin.

"How about if I want to go caca?" Summer asked worriedly as well. Alex and Piper chuckled.

"You can ask your teacher. It's okay." Alex assured Summer.

They walked inside the school. Alex and Piper were informed that they were allowed to bring their children inside the classroom for their first day of school.

"Hi! May I know your names?" The teacher asked Summer and Robin. The twins looked at their parents for assurance to that of which Piper and Alex nodded.

"My name is Robin Nicholas Vause." Robin said trailing off before Summer spoke up coyly, an unusual characteristic of the tiny blonde.

"My name is Summer Diane Vause." Summer said shyly.

"Ohhhh! What lovely names you both have! I'm sure your mommies will be proud of the both of you after school!" The teacher said enthusiastically that of which Alex and Piper were thankful for. The teacher, somehow, lifted the twins' moods.

"Mom, I wanna go home, please." Summer said looking up at Piper and begging her. She had the first day jitters. Summer's eyes were watery.

"Mama…" Robin said with a pout that is very familiar with Alex. She knew that Robin is trying not to cry.

Piper and Alex's heart broke into pieces. They are trying their best not to cry in front of the kids while they remain stern and strong for them,

"I will give you guys some time alone for a moment. If you guys are ready, your cubbies are waiting for you right there." The teacher pointed at the corner of the room whilst smiling, the teacher knew that some of the new preschoolers will undergo the first day jitters.

Alex knelt down so that she is almost Robin's height.

"Hey, Robby and Sammy, how about we get ice cream later when we pick you up after school?" Alex tried lifting the mood.

"Where will you go while we're here?" Summer asked.

"We'll be at work." Piper answered.

"All right, make friends and always be careful. See… Look at the other kids right there sitting at their chairs already. Maybe you will write or color something for today." Alex said trying to convince the twins that it will be awesome staying there.

"Okay, mama. I love you so much." Robin said extending his arms to hug Alex on the neck. Alex and Piper could see how nervous he was but knew the the women needed to leave them for a little while.

"I love you too, babe." Alex responded

"I love you mommy." Summer says mimicking Robin's actions.

"I love you too, honey." Piper said trying to stop her tears from pouring out.

"Watch out for each other, okay? We'll see you later after school." Alex assured the twins.

Robin and Summer said goodbye to Piper and Alex and went to their cubbies. Alex stood up and pulled Piper to go to back to the car. When they were outside the classroom, they had a last look of the twins through the glass window.

It melted their hearts when Robin held Summer's hand and they sat beside each other in the classroom. Piper and Alex weren't able to hold back their tears anymore when Robin and Summer looked at the glass window and waved goodbye with worried eyes. They waved goodbye and mustered up their sweetest smiles.

"I hope they have a good day at school." Alex said trying to lift up the mood.

Piper was now crying her eyes out.

"I hope so too." Piper said slightly sobbing.

"Hey." Alex said stopping and lifting Piper's cheek. "They'll be okay. They're great." Alex assured Piper trying to be strong for her wife even though she still had fears of other kids bullying them.

"They are great." Piper said leaning in to hug and seek comfort from her wife. Alex rubbed Piper's back to soothe the blonde.

"They'll be okay." Let's go. We'll pick them up in three hours, anyways." Alex tried lifting the mood as she held Piper's hand as they go back to their SUV. Alex gave Piper a soft kiss on the temple as they walked off to their car. Piper returned the kiss by cupping Alex's cheek and then kissing her on the lips to assure the raven-haired woman. Alex happily responded to the kiss. As they walked back the car they heard someone call out.

"Hey, Piper." Someone called out to Piper. They were now at the parking lot and a lot of parents are there as well.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Alex said barely above a whisper as she and Piper looked at the person who called out

"Larry?" Piper responded.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Please leave reviews. It keeps me going!**


	6. Did my son just say, 'holy shit?

**Chapter 6**

"Larry, what are you doing here?" Piper asked innocently. It has been about four years since they last saw him at NY Presbyterian Medical Center where he violated his parole by talking to Piper. He was issued a restraining order back then and violated it.

Alex mentally counted the years and figured that four years have passed which meant that Larry wasn't supposed to be out yet since his sentence was for 6 years. She wanted to ask why he is out, but she knew that it wasn't her business anymore. She thought that maybe Larry had an early release for good conduct or a compassionate release. Whatever it is, she doesn't really care anymore.

"I… I work here… Uhm… Community service." Larry said avoiding Alex and Piper's gaze. His confidence seemed to have faltered realizing that Alex and Piper's kids might be attending in the school he works in.

The truth is, Piper was compassionate about Larry. She still cared for him up until he ran over Piper with his car. That was it for Piper and the blonde knew she needed to protect her kids from him. Long before, she hoped that Larry would just move on with life.

Alex's eyes widened and looked at Piper. She couldn't believe that she is leaving their kids in a school where her wife's ex-lover, who happens to be a felon of violence, is having his community service at. The truth of the matter is that Alex and Piper didn't have a problem if everyone who worked in the school were all ex-convicts because they knew too well how it feels to be one and how it feels to not be given job opportunities.

What worries them is that Larry, in particular, is a felon of violence who tried, and succeeded, running Piper over with his own car and they didn't want their children to be exposed to someone like that. They knew that prison could change a person but there is a lot of history in between the Vauses and Larry.

Larry sensed the alarm in their faces, so he immediately spoke up again.

"Don't worry… I am not allowed to go inside the school. I only maintain the outside for community service. I won't hurt your children, Piper… Alex… You have beautiful children by the way." Larry said with all sincerity. He saw Alex and Piper exit the vehicle and go inside the school which made him say that. Alex and Piper didn't really know how to react and hoped that everything is genuine. Well, they felt that it is and hoped for the best.

Piper clung to Alex's hand and didn't remove the hold on their intertwined fingers.

"Thanks." Alex offered a small smile not reaching her eyes. She felt an odd sense of relief that Larry is being 'okay' towards everything. She immediately thought that maybe her mind has already adjusted to thinking that they should always be alarmed when Larry is around.

"Okay. Thanks. We should go." Piper said pulling Alex towards their car.

"Bye." Larry said as he walked towards a small utility closet. Piper and Alex saw him grab a stick broom and started sweeping the leaves. Alex and Piper looked at each other knowing what each other is thinking.

"Are you okay, babe?" Alex asked her wife.

"Mmmhmmm. I'm just worried. I… I don't want Larry hurting Robin and Summer." Piper blurted out.

"He won't. He seemed sincere. But the moment he lays a hand on them, he's going to have to face me. We have to talk to Brandon too if he causes problems." Alex said as she started the car, reversed and left. Brandon is the police officer in charge of their case against Larry.

Alex drove to Popi to drop off Piper, said their goodbyes and promised to pick her up half an hour before they pick up the twins from their first day of school.

* * *

They worked briefly and fast as the time passed by so fast that next thing they know, they needed to go back to the school to fetch their children. They would be lying if they will say that they are not worried bumping into Larry again especially when they already made a plan of bringing Andy along with them. They last thing they want for their children is to be in an unsafe environment but, as parents who love their children, Alex and Piper knew that they wouldn't let anything happen to their kids especially when they are around.

They went to The Bar to pick up Andy but decided that they would go down to say hi to everyone quickly first. Alex parked their SUV outside before she and Piper went inside the bar.

They push open the door and was greeted by their one-and-a-half-year-old son walking around the tables and chairs. Nicky was sitting in one of the tables with Gloria and Red while the others were busy preparing.

Andy haven't noticed Alex and Piper enter yet but squealed in excitement when he saw the two women staring at him with smiles on their faces.

"Mama! Mommeeee!" Andy screeched and did his best to run towards them. On the way to Alex and Piper, he tripped.

"Ooops here comes the waterworks." Alex told Piper whilst looking at Andy. "He's so dramatic just like you." Alex said smirking at Piper who rolled her eyes.

Piper and Alex were surprised by Andy's reaction. They expected him to cry but he didn't. Instead he sat up and looked at his moms before speaking up.

"Am otay! Cawwy, mom pwees!" Andy said stretching out his arms to the walking Piper towards him. Piper lifted him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Alex followed suit planting a kiss on his head.

Nicky, Gloria and Red greeted them and invited them to sit. Alex and Piper greeted back and told them that they won't stay too long, and they just wanted to say hi. They also went by the bar and the kitchen to say hello to everyone. Alex and Piper finally finished greeting everyone before they were ready to leave to pick up their kids from school. When they were saying their goodbyes, Andy spoke up once again.

"Howy shi, Icky a bad wod!" Andy giggled. Piper and Alex's eyes widened at what Andy just said. Nicky was caught off-guard and turned scarlet with her eyes widened in realization of what Andy just said. Her face looked guilty while Gloria and Red laugh at Nicky.

"I told you he'd pick that up real fast!" Red says in a thick Russian accent whilst laughing but her tone had a hint of an ' _I told you so'_ towards Nicky.

"Ohhh, you're in trouble Nichols!" Taystee said from the bar laughing with Janae who heard the exchange. Alex covered Andy's ears and spoke up.

"Did my son just say, 'holy shit'?" Alex asked with wide eyes again. Red and Gloria were now laughing whilst nodding their heads. Piper was trying to stifle her chuckles but didn't let it pass.

"Nicky! What happened that you needed to curse in front of him?" Piper asked biting the inside of her mouth so that she wouldn't laugh. She didn't want any of her children to curse but then it is just so funny how Andy says it like he knew the word for a very long time. Alex finally took her hands off from Andy's ears. Both she and Piper were glad that Andy recognized _holy shit_ as bad.

"Okay. Okay. I put him down to walk anywhere he wants. He was at the bar with Taystee and I was taking inventories at the storage. I made a mistake and realized that we didn't have a stock of sugar, so I panicked, said ' _holy shit, Nicky'_ as I talk to myself like I always do and then the next thing I know is that he's beside me drinking his juice and blurted out the cutest and most adorable _holy shit_ I have ever heard in my entire life." Nicky said rambling and then she continued.

"I told him that he shouldn't say that and told him that it's a bad word… Or phrase… And so maybe he picked up on that. I'm sorry." Nicky says finishing offering an apology, but she was also stifling her laughs.

"At least he is telling you it's a bad word." Alex said shaking her head. Piper chuckled.

"Andy, that's not a good thing to say, okay?" Piper said looking at Andy in the eyes who she was carrying on her hip.

"Wes Wobin n Sam?" Andy asks with his palms up. He knew how to change the topic. He knew he was on thin ice. He is a smart kid. Alex shook her head as she chuckled.

"Say goodbye to everyone. We're going to pick up Robin and Summer from school." Alex informed him. He was holding onto Piper's blonde hair for dear life and waving his other hand to everyone as he says goodbye.

"Hey, kiddo." Nicky called out to Andy who looked at her with asking eyes.

"That's a bad word, okay?" Nicky repeated more seriously now wanting Andy to know that she meant what she said.

"Howy shi, Icky a bad wod." Andy says seriously as well. He was innocent and pure which made him so adorable. They just wished he skipped saying the world itself while reiterating that it is indeed a bad word to say.

Everyone tried stifling their chuckles once again with Nicky laughing until she cried.

* * *

Alex just parked outside the school, turned off the engine and went to get Andy from the back of the car.

"Tank-o!" Andy says as he plays with his stuffed dog. Andy decided that Tank is his doll whenever their actual dog is left at home.

"Alright buddy, lets go." Alex says releasing the belts of Andy's car seat. She grabbed Andy and Piper got him from Alex and set him down while she held his hand as Alex locked the doors.

The three of them were walking towards the school entrance which was open for everyone. Andy' hands were full as Piper held one hand and Alex held the other. Alex was glad that they didn't see Larry anywhere. Little did she know that Piper thought of the same thing. The parents could go in the school the first day to pick their children up and the next days, they will be picked up as they wait by the gate.

They peep at the glass window of the door of Robin and Summer's classroom and they could see the twins seated beside each other with crossed legs on the floor as the students form a circle. There was a boy who was at the center of the circle talking while half of the students listen to him talk including Robin and Summer. Half of the students were distracted with their nails or their hair or looking into their pencils. The teacher joined the boy at the center and Alex saw her say _thank you_ and told him to sit down. Afterwards, the teacher was saying something and then several of the students raised their hands proudly, Robin and Summer being one of them. Piper and Alex wondered what they were told or asked.

What they saw next melted their hearts. It was Robin and Summer's turn to be at the center of the circle and they assumed that they were introducing themselves, but it was a little long, so Piper made a mental note to ask them about it. Summer and Robin were holding hands as they talked, and everyone laughed at the same time while the twins chuckled as well. They kept talking until Robin let go of Summer's hand and wrapped his arm protectively around his sister and kissed her on the cheek and then everyone clapped. Robin and Summer went back to their places and as if on cue, the bell rang as a signal of their dismissal.

They waited outside while Andy walked everywhere while Piper and Alex told him not to go too far. He was just running in circles while they look at him saying 'mama' or 'mom' or 'Tank-o' randomly talking like an adult with Alex and Piper. They made sure to stay in a closer area by the door as other parents waited as well.

The door of the classrooms opened, and the students walked out hugging their parents and guardians. Robin and Summer wasn't stepping outside yet so they waited. They see the twins hand in hand and called out for them.

"Sammy! Robby!" Piper called out. The twins turned around and their faces lit up upon seeing their parents and their little brother.

"Mommy!" Summer and Robin said with excitement as she ran towards Piper who knelt to receive her kids in a hug. Afterwards they kissed Piper on the cheek and then transferring to Alex's waiting arms who was also kneeling. They kissed Alex and saw that Andy was also excited seeing them. They gave their little brother a kiss on the head and Robin immediately grabbed his brother's hand.

"How was your first day?" Alex asked as they stood up and walked towards the car.

"It was great! We have new friends, mama!" Summer said as she started talking.

"What did you do?" Piper asked enthusiastically.

"We colored and then we said our names and we named colors and animals." Robin added proud of their accomplishments.

"We have new friends, mom!" Summer said smiling wide repeating what she said.

"What are the names of your new friends?" Piper asked as she picked up Andy as they were already at the car. She placed him on the car seat and strapped his seat belts on. Robin and Summer rode at the back beside Andy.

"Alright buckle up. We're going to the park and getting ice cream." Alex declared. The kids followed suit and as soon as they were all inside the car, Summer and Robin continued telling their moms about their day.

"Our friends' names are Jaden and Jordan. They're also twins like me and Sammy." Robin said as he fidgeted with his glasses, a mannerism he got from Alex and Piper found it cute.

Alex and Piper looked at each other and smiled. They were glad that the twins were making friends.

"There's also Seth and Maria and Georgey and Anoop and Collins." Robin added.

"We actually saw you inside the circle while we were waiting for you." Piper informed them.

"Really?" Summer asked. "We were telling everyone about our family." Summer said proudly.

Piper and Alex looked at each other once again interested at what they will say.

"Really?" Alex asked interested. "What did you say about our family?" Alex asked wanting to see what Robin and Summer said.

"Anoop said Vause is a cool name." Robin giggled. Alex and Piper giggled as well.

"It is a cool name." Piper agreed chuckling. "I told you, babe!" Piper said chuckling and Alex chuckled at the memory of Piper telling her that Vause sounds cooler which is why she wanted that for her last name before they got married in prison.

"We told them that we have two moms, and Georgey has two dads, and Anoop and Seth has a mom and a dad, and Jaden and Jordan have two moms too!" Robin said happily.

"Really? That's nice. That's good to know." Piper said smiling squeezing Alex's hand. She knew that Alex was afraid that their children will be bullied but after their first great day at school, Alex was happy that they were making friends.

"Robin and I told them about you, mom that you make soap and that mama loves to read but you too mom and that sometimes mama reads to you and to us and Andy and that we have lots of books at Diane's and that mama is working at the bar and that we have a little brother." Summer said continuously as if she is running out of time. Before Alex or Piper can speak up, Robin continued.

"And then we told them that Andy is so cute, and we also have Tank-o and we play fetch at the backyard." Robin says excitedly.

"And then we told them how much we love you and Andy and Tank-O." Summer says as if it is the most natural thing in the world. Piper and Alex didn't notice the tear that escaped her eyes to Summer's confession of love. She loves their children so dearly that they are so precious. Alex also had a lump in her throat as she was ultimately touched by what Summer said.

"And I told them I also love Sammy and then I kissed her on the cheek and then we sat down again because it was Luna's turn to talk." Robin said smiling. Summer was content as well as they finish their first day.

"Now I want ice cream." Summer said now getting excited for ice cream.

"How about Luna, is she your friend?" Piper asked in attempt to change the topic. She was so happy that she had to cry but wanted to make the most out of their conversation with the kids.

"Luna is very quiet and shy." Robin said.

"Maybe tomorrow she can be our friend." Summer said more to Robin than to her parents.

Piper and Alex were glad they had a wonderful time in school. They wouldn't want it to go any other way and they were glad that Robin and Summer were very outspoken about it.

"Did you like everything about school?" Alex asked looking at the rear-view mirror in asking.

"No." Robin and Summer said together.

"Why not?" Piper asked worried.

"Because we missed you. But it's okay we're here now with you and we're getting ice cream." Robin said as he adjusted his glasses smiling at Alex at the mirror.

"I'm not crying. You are." Alex whispered to Piper, but Alex had a single tear roll off from the corner of her eye.

"We missed you too." Piper said looking at the twins.

* * *

They were now at the park with a picnic mat setup. They bought finger foods as they decided to just have a small picnic while the kids play. They thought that they didn't have to go back to work right after they pick them up from school and just made use of the time to bond with their family.

Robin is currently munching on a cheese sandwich while seated leaning on Alex's side who was reading a book. Andy was in his stroller asleep and Summer laid down on Piper's lap while the older blonde read a book as well. Summer was about to doze off, but Robin was still full of energy.

"Mama." Robin called out.

"Mmmhmm?" Alex hummed in response.

"I'm scared of getting a haircut." Robin admitted.

Alex and Piper talked to Robin weeks before the twins' first day at school, about three days after Robin's confession of his dizziness wearing his eyeglasses. Alex and Piper knew that Robin's hair is getting a little too long to handle because he has thick hair and it is already getting long for Alex's liking. They didn't have a problem with Summer's hair because she liked it tied and _braided_ the moment she knew what it meant.

It's not that Alex didn't want Robin to have long hair, in fact, she wants him to choose whatever he wants when he grows up it's just that at his current age, he has been sweating a lot especially during summer and the long hair isn't really helping make him sweat less. Even Robin admitted that he is having a hard time. Piper even asked if Robin wanted to tie his hair, but he didn't want to. He said that he wanted to just take away the part that makes it hot and Alex told him that he needed to take almost all of it but could style his hair if he is ready to have a haircut.

Alex and Piper adores Robin. They thought that no doubt, their son will be one of the heartthrobs in the future, same for Summer but they didn't want their little girl to have any boyfriends until she is 30 years old which Nicky laughed at because the wild-haired woman said Sage, her and Lorna's daughter, isn't allowed until she is 40. Red laughed at them that time and asked them who they were kidding but admitted that it's cute that they are very protective of their children.

Robin's hair is currently a messy mop head that is about to reach his shoulders. Some strands are actually already brushing on his shoulders. He never had his first haircut ever since he was born. Robin wasn't actually scared to get a haircut at first but Finn told him that he cried when he got his first haircut and so it created fear within Robin to have his own. He is afraid that the reason why Finn cried is because it might have had hurt.

"Why?" Alex asked as she dog-eared her book and closed it so that her full attention is on Robin.

"Because Finn said he cried when he first got his haircut. Maybe it's painful." Robin shrugged taking the last bite of his cheese sandwich. Piper was still reading her book while caressing Summer's head, but she wasn't really reading anymore as she listened to Robin and Alex's conversation.

"No, it's not painful. I had my hair cut before and it's not painful. Mom got her hair cut before and I don't think it's painful for her. Mom, it's not painful, right?" Alex asked Piper and the blonde smiled and shook her head. She was just starting to get used to the fact that Alex is calling her 'mom'. She found it very sweet and very domestic of Alex calling her that. It is different when Alex calls her mom, it gives her a sense of safety and security and love that radiates off of her.

"You also get haircuts?" Robin asked with wide eyes.

"Of course. Or else it would be too long." Alex answered.

"But why isn't your hair short if you want mine short?" Robin asked curiously. Piper knew that Alex would have the best answer to that. Piper and Alex discussed together on how they will tackle gender or gender fluidity with their children and both agreed that they will start with the basics, letting them know the difference between boys and girls and what they usually do or dress like, but they will always remind them that they can dress up however they like, and it won't be problem. They figured that the rest of the stuff will unfold as time passes by.

"Well, what do you mean by short? Is mom's hair short for you?" Alex asked giving an example. She knows fully what Robin is trying to say but wanted him to understand everything little by little by giving examples. Piper's hair is at her typical length with her hair lightly brushing on her shoulders. Piper liked it that way, so she could always tie it properly whenever she takes a run or whenever she exercises. Robin shook his head.

"No. That's still long. Short is like Finn's or Uncle Pete's or Uncle Cal's. My hair is long." Robin said.

"Well, for us girls, we consider Mom's hair short already. For boys like you and your Uncles, that is considered long so, yes you have long hair and the reason why…" Alex trailed off as she thought of something she is suddenly willing to do so that Robin would be convinced to get a haircut.

"Robby." Alex said even though Robin is looking at him. The little dark-haired boy raised his eyebrows and Piper chuckled looking at Alex with her eyes saying, ' _He totally got that from you.'_

"If mama get's a haircut, will you get a haircut?" Alex asked smirking at his son. Robin's face lit up and excitement was seen through it.

"How much hair are you going to cut off?" Robin asked.

"Hmmm maybe just a little." Alex said chuckling.

"But, I want you to cut it until here." Robin says touching Alex's neck.

"Wow, that is pretty short. I've been having this long hair for like forever, babe." Alex told Robin. Piper was now chuckling at Alex who was suddenly regretting her offer but, the blonde knew that their kids do wonders to her and to Alex.

"But so that we both can have a haircut, mama! So, I'll have a short one for a boy and you'll have a short one for a girl! Robin said, and Alex chuckled as she thought at that moment that he could be a lawyer someday.

"Okay." Alex said smiling but was still convincing herself. Piper had wide eyes smiling at Alex because she knew that it was a hard decision to make. Piper knew Alex loved her locks and she always wanted it long and styled so, this is totally new for Alex.

* * *

It was the weekend. They were all bound to go together for Robin's first haircut but, Andy was feeling a little under the weather due to colds. Robin was very thoughtful of offering that they can just do it next time when everyone can go but Piper insisted that they go ahead because even she wanted Robin's hair cut already. Alex asked if she's okay to not see Robin's first haircut. Piper said she'd love to see it but said that she needed to be home with Andy. She just requested for Alex to take a video, so she could watch it at home.

Summer who was supposed to go with Alex and Robin told Piper that she would stay with her and if they could make pie. Piper kissed her only daughter on the cheek and told her that they can even make two if she wanted.

So, it was settled, Piper, Summer and Andy are staying at home while Alex and Robin get their haircuts.

"Alright, bud, let's say goodbye to mom, Summer and Andy and then we can go get your haircut." Alex said still trying to get out of it.

"You're getting your haircut too, mama." Robin says chuckling.

Alex and Robin walked towards Piper, Summer and Alex.

"Will you be okay here with Summer and Andy?" Alex asked wrapping Piper's waist with her arms and pulling her close so that their bodies are in contact and they are face to face with each other.

"Mmmmhmmm." Piper nodded and looked at Alex in her eyes. Even after more than twenty years of what they've been through, they still look at each other like how they did when they first met at The Fitz where Alex made fun of Piper's resume and the rest was history.

"You sure?" Alex asked leaning in to kiss Piper on the lips briefly.

"Very." Piper smiled into the kiss and kissed Alex's lips once more. "I can't imagine you with short hair, Al." Piper admitted but she was very excited. Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes whilst chuckling.

"I'm still trying to get out of it. I don't want to cut my hair too short." Alex admitted and then leaned in for the last time to give Piper a peck on the lips that of which Piper gladly responded to. "Text me if you need anything. We won't be long." Alex said releasing Piper and walking towards Summer who was eating fruit. She gave Summer a kiss on the cheek and went to Andy's room to check up on his son who was sleeping away his sickness.

"Bye, mom." Robin said looking up at Piper who was sitting at the bar stool. Piper plopped down and knelt to reach Robin's height. Robin kissed Piper on the cheek. "I love you, mom." Robin said sweetly.

"I love you too. Be good for, mama." Piper said as Robin walked towards Summer.

"Bye, Sammy." Robin kissed Summer on the cheek. It always melts Piper's heart upon seeing the twins very sweet with all their gestures and words.

* * *

Alex had her haircut at a salon where Robin accompanied her. Robin insisted that Alex get the haircut first and then he will get his. Alex was doubtful up until before she was getting ready for her hair to be cut until Robin asked to be lifted. Alex was caught-off guard when Robin hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you, mama. Thank you for having a hair cut with me today." Robin said with all the sincerity in him. That is all it took for Alex to freely agree to push through with her haircut.

During her haircut, Robin looked at all the hair that was being cut off Alex's head. Alex wouldn't miss Robin saying stuff repeatedly like, _'Wow, mama you are now losing a lot of hair'_ which was totally not helping Alex at the moment. Robin could also say something like, _'If it doesn't look nice can they take your hair back on you and just glue it?'_ Alex chuckled to this because she remembered Piper's attempt of fixing their toaster with a hot glue gun.

"See, Robin, it's not painful." Alex assured Robin who was just watching at awe that her mother is transforming right before his eyes. When Alex's haircut was done, Robin spoke up.

"Mama, you are very beautiful with your new haircut. I'm sure mommy will love you even more and kiss you a lot." Robin said smirking to that of which Alex chuckled to.

"Really?" Alex smirked back.

"Yes. Because I do." Robin giggle and hugged Alex's leg. Alex's heart fluttered at her son's sweetness.

The lady who was cutting Alex's hair chuckled and told Alex that the short hair looked good on her. She also told Alex how adorable Robin is. They said thank you and left the salon. Alex actually liked the haircut but thought that the change was a bit dramatic, but she didn't really care as long as it makes Robin comfortable with his haircut.

They were at a kiddie barber shop and the barber asked Robin to ride on a makeshift barber chair made out of a red Ferrari with an actual stirring wheel.

"Look, mama! This is so cool! I'm riding a car while he cuts my hair!" Robin says excitedly.

"Okay smile so that I can send this to mom." Alex snapped a photo and sent it to Piper. "

"Hi. I need you to choose which style of hair you want." Leon, the barber, gave Robin an iPad mini to choose from the hairstyles available in there. Alex stood beside Robin and helped him choose.

"What do you want, honey?" Alex asked.

"I want this." Robin finally selected a style which was what Leon described as a _toddler pompadour._ "This looks so cool, mama." Robin said.

"Are you ready, Robin? I need you to take off your glasses for now, please. You can give it to your pretty mama." Leon said. His flirting attempt not lost on Alex who raised her eyebrows chuckling. Robin took off his glasses and handed them to Alex who leaned down to assure Robin that it's going to be great and that she loves him.

"Yeah. My mama just got a haircut before we got here, and I think my mom at home will love her and kiss her more when she sees her." Robin says proudly, and Leon's eyes widened in realization as he chuckled nervously and started with Robin's haircut.

At first, Robin was terrified of the buzzing sound that the hair razor was emitting but when he felt nothing but a tickling sensation, he giggled and told Alex that he is tickled at the head. Alex took a video of the whole haircut and most parts, Robin was distracted in turning the stirring wheel of his _car_.

"All done!" Leon said as he brushed Robin's shoulders with a barber brush with powder. "You look so handsome, Robin!" Leon assured Robin. Alex took a photo of Robin but didn't send it. They wanted to surprise Piper at home.

Robin's hair was totally different from before. From being a mop-head to having evenly shaved sides of his head and a brushed-up chunk of hair at the top of his head making him look like a little rocker boy. He looked at the mirror and smirked and smiled as he said he liked it. Alex put his glasses back on and completed the whole look.

"Wow. You two look so much alike!" Leon said chuckling.

"We've been told." Robin said smirking. He copied this response from Alex due to several people telling them the same thing. They paid and thanked Leon for the awesome experience and promised that they would visit for Robin's regular haircut. Leon said that they also do haircuts for girls and Alex thanked him as they exited and left.

* * *

Alex opened the door to their house with a key and was welcomed by a sweet smell of what she could tell is Piper's apple pie. It later dawned on her that Summer asked if they could make pie together. Robin ran towards the kitchen to show off his new hair to Summer and Piper.

"Hi mom. Hi Sammy. Do you like it?" Robin asked smirking while showing off his new hair style.

"Oh my god, Robin! You look so handsome! Did you choose this hairstyle?" Piper asked leaning in to kiss him on the head and then immediately going back to finishing up the second pie.

"It looks so nice on you Robby!" Summer said before adding. "Here, have some this apple pie! Mommy and I made it!" Summer said pointing at the sliced apple pie.

"Apow pie!" Andy says repeating what Summer said. He was seated on his high chair.

"Where's mama?" Piper asked Robin. As if on cue Alex walked in by the kitchen. Their kitchen is not closed. In fact, it was connected to the living room which is where the main entrance is. Piper just didn't notice Alex because she was busy finishing up the other pie that she made.

Alex wrapped Piper's waist from behind with her long arms and gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, babe." Alex said as Piper smiled while still focused on finishing the pie.

"Hey." Piper said smiling whilst forgetting that Alex had a haircut as well.

Alex released her grip after kissing Piper again on the neck and then moving towards Summer and Andy, kissing them on their cheeks. When Summer saw Alex's new hair length her mouth was agape.

"Mama! Your hair is so short! But I like it. You look so beautiful!" Summer squealed with excitement and honesty that her face lit up as she saw Alex.

"Thanks, Sammy." Alex smiled sweetly at Summer and gave her another kiss on top of the head.

"Byootifoo, mama!" Andy giggled. Piper just finished and turned her head wanting to know what the fuss is all about. And when she saw Alex. That. Was. It.

Her world literally stopped as she took in the sight of her wife with short hair right above her shoulders and her perfectly framed secretary glasses hanging on the bridge of her nose. For Piper, it seemed like Alex is glowing and she stared and didn't realize that her mouth was opened the whole time as she was taking in the sight of Alex Vause.

Alex smirked and wiggled her eyebrows as she knew that look on Piper's face. When Piper was back to reality she washed her hands and excused herself for a bit saying that she needed to use the washroom, but she went up to their bedroom when they have a washroom downstairs.

"I think mommy finds you super beautiful that she is hiding upstairs." Robin giggled as he ate more of the apple pie. Summer giggled as well because she is thinking of the same thing. What Alex loved about their children's current age is that there is no bullshit going out of their mouths and it is all pure honesty that comes out of what they are saying and to say the least, she is flattered with what Robin just said.

"Do you want some pie, mama?" Summer asked politely. As if on cue, Piper called out.

"Alex! Can you please come up here for a second?" Piper said from their bedroom just loud enough so that they can hear it from downstairs.

"Look after Andy for a second, okay?" Alex said as she rushed upstairs worried that there might be something wrong with Piper.

When Alex got up the stairs and into the bedroom, she was pulled on the side as Piper closed the door and pushed Alex against the wall with a thud and attacked her lips. Their kiss was nothing but fast and full of emotions. It has been about four days since they have had sex and that is already a long drought for them. Piper didn't know if it was because of Alex's hair or because of the 'sex drought' or a little bit of both that triggered her to do what she just did. After about two minutes of intense making out and touching each other, both pulled away for air. Looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"You look so fucking hot." Piper says in her deep voice full of desire for her wife.

"Really?" Alex said smiling and she does that thing where she plays with her teeth using her tongue and Piper loves it.

"No. Let me rephrase that." Piper said leaning in again to give Alex a brief kiss on the lips. "You look so beautiful, Al. And hot. But mostly beautiful." Piper said smiling at Alex. She didn't know what is triggering her hormones, but she feels so emotionally hyper if that's even a term in her book.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." Alex said squeezing Piper's ass. Both of them laughed at how naïve they are being but, they loved it.

"I feel like I'm 23 and no time has passed." Piper says smiling at Alex whilst repeating what she said back in Litchfield but now with a totally different situation. Alex smiled at the memory and both are now beginning to shed tears as they quickly think of how their life has really passed by and they couldn't be happier. It was a totally emotional minute of their lives. Alex chuckled and wiped down Piper's stray tear and Piper did the same to Alex. They could confirm that no other love can encompass theirs. They were crying but they were smiling as well. And that's how connected they are.

"I love you, Pipes. Can you finish what you started later?" Alex asked as they both know that they need to go back downstairs to their children.

"I love you too. And yes. Definitely." Piper said leaning in to kiss Alex once again. Five seconds into the kiss they hear Andy screaming while crying and Robin calling out for them.

Both pulled away and rushed down hoping that everything is okay.

"Mama, apow pie Tank-o!" Andy said screeching and then crying. They saw Tank sitting down beside Andy's high chair looking at the tiny blonde boy.

"He wanted to give Tank apple pie, but mommy said dogs can't eat apples." Summer said.

"So, I ate it, so Tank won't." Robin shrugged with traces of pie crust on his mouth.

Piper and Alex couldn't stifle their laughs.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Had to take advantage of how the new Laura looks and I just thought I would incorporate it in the story!**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Nice ass

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: I am sorry for two and a half months of unexpected hiatus. I had a writer's block and it didn't feel nice to force it out of me to continue with the chapters. Luckily, I found my mojo. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **To the reviewer who said that there has been too many baby talks and the like, I am sorry about that if you don't like it. :( I mean, I am writing this sequel to showcase more of their life as a family, thus, more dialogue between them and the kids. This is more of a domestic fic for me. I mean there will be a story to it, but this particular fic is for the readers who would like to see how their family will grow whilst the challenges that may come. (written on the summary. "The Vause family with their everyday lives.") I mean to each his own, right? I appreciate your review, but I would recommend for you to read my other AU fic called** ** _Just Pretend it's Corn_** **if you want a non-domestic fic. :) Thanks for the review tho! I really appreciate it!**

 **To the other reviewer who said:** ** _sequel, yeah! Question: how come Robin inherited his poor eyesight from Alex though, as the eggs were from Piper and sperms from a stranger guy? lol, nevermind._**

 **If you have read Through Love Pain and Beauty Fish, you should have encountered this line from Alex:** ** _"No. I mean they are yours too. Like biologically as well. Like if you want me to be specific and technical, they have the Vause line, the Chapman line, and the line of the sperm donor."_**

 **I know that this might be too good to be true, but I wanted it to be that way. I don't even know if that is even possible in real life but, I just simply wanted it to be that they got eggs from both women and sperm from the donor. I hope you would respect that decision and enjoy the rest of the fic :) Thanks for the review though! I hope I have clarified enough :)**

 **I don't own anything, I just wrote the story. Rated M for a reason. Fluff and smut coming your way!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 _Summer_

Alex is sporting a wiggling Andy on her sling. The two-year old boy, almost, and youngest Vause is already a little too big for his sling but still wanted to be carried that way. He still has a tiny form like Piper's. He is wearing his khaki shorts and his little blue Chuck Taylors paired with a blue shirt that says, _I have yummy mommies,_ given by her one and only crazy-wild haired god-mother.

Andy has been looking form left to right murmuring things to no one in particular as he observes his surroundings and mimic Alex's way of talking. From time to time, he also stares at his mama, very much alike to how Piper would stare at Alex when she reads her wife a book, amused at the woman who feeds him, bathes him, takes care of him and loves him endlessly. His blonde hair is splayed by the wind that is forthcoming despite the dry summer heat.

"Mama." Andy calls out quietly to Alex.

The raven-haired woman has Andy in front of her while she is walking hand in hand with her family. She is wearing a white sleeveless tee inside her denim overalls that end just above her ankle. She is walking with her black Converse lows and sporting a black Yankees baseball cap to shade her face from the heat of the sun. Alex is holding her daughter's hand on her right as they walk as a family.

Summer, walking briskly and then slowing down her own steps in order to just entertain herself from this _long and hot summer walk,_ those are her own words, is wearing khaki shorts, similar to Andy's but is a balloon-styled one that she particularly picked out from Macy's, well actually just the first one she saw because she didn't want to choose anything else, paired with a blue shirt that has a print of a pink starfish in front. She is also wearing her blue Chuck Taylors and is currently swaying Alex's hands to entertain herself more.

To her and Alex's left was Piper who is wearing a black sleeveless shirt inside her denim overalls, very much similar to Alex's, but hers is the shorter version ending just by her mid-thigh. She has matching shoes with Alex wearing her black low-cut Converses and her Ray ban aviators to cover her eyes from too much brightness from the Summer day. Her blonde hair is tied up in a messy pony tail that Alex liked so much. Piper is carrying a red lady-bug change bag for the kids and is clinging on to Alex's left arm while she held Robin by his hand on her left hand.

Robin, much to every one's surprise, is wearing exactly the same outfit as Andy and Summer. More like Andy in terms of the khaki shorts. Of course, he was also wearing a blue shirt with a red crab in front of it. Alex and Piper made it a point to dress their children similarly so that they would know and see if one has been walking much too far and would be easy to spot just in case anything happens.

Robin has his glasses on and is singing to the tune of one of their nursery rhymes in school.

And yes, ten years ago, Alex and Piper wouldn't dare to wear something close to what they are wearing now. What they really mean is they would wear something that they are currently wearing but won't wear it together as it will appear too eager or sappy or cheesy. But, now, they don't give much of a fuck anymore. They like wearing matching clothes. But, just like making their children wear similar outfits, they always reminded their children to find them in the clothes they are in if ever they get lost and couldn't make their way.

They were strolling down in downtown Brooklyn as they are about to approach Five Leaves, a famous restaurant known for their breakfast and excellent food. Their family already got a couple of catcalls and whistles as they look oddly like two celebrities with their children but, really, they were just ordinary people in the neighborhood. Alex and Piper just look at each other and giggle as it may have happened to them several times already. They didn't really mind at this point because what matters the most is that they are with their family.

"Yeah, hon? You hungry?" Alex asked Andy.

"I'm starving." Piper says as they continue their walk to Five Leaves.

"I was talking to Andy." Alex chuckled.

"I'm still starving." Piper huffed looking at Alex briefly.

"Mom, can I get pancakes with bacon? And those truffle fries? And the one with the steak and the egg?" Robin asked nicely.

"Sure honey." Piper chuckled. They have eaten at this restaurant before. In fact, they were already considered regular customers. Their server and the owner knew them already. What they usually do is they order three dishes and just share it to the twins and to Andy. Alex and Piper still end up very full as the kids couldn't really eat that much. More like, they always insisted eating cereals before they leave the house.

"Mama, how come Five-leaves doesn't have waffles? I love waffles. Those are my favorite." Summer asked slightly whining.

"Well, you could ask Michelle later, okay?" Alex assured the tiny blonde. Michelle is their server in Five-leaves who adored the Vauses completely.

Finally, they arrived at the restaurant.

"Hey! It's the Vauses! Looking good ladies!" Geronimo, the greeter, greeted them. He is in his mid-forties and has salt and pepper hair sporting his white mustache. "Can you find your way to your favorite spot?" He asked smiling.

"We sure can! Thanks Gerry." Piper smiled at the older man sweetly.

"Thanks Gerry!" Robin and Summer giggled as Geronimo put out his hand so that they could give him a high five.

They sat outside enjoying the cool morning summer breeze. Alex and Piper sat by the bench with Andy in the middle while Robin and Summer sat in front of them on their own _big kid chairs_ excited about the condiments that are placed on top of their table. The twins were seated in a way that boosted their heights up, meaning they were seating with their legs under their butts.

"Hey! How's Robin and Summer?" Michelle greeted with a smile on her face as she placed plain white papers in front of the twins with a cup of crayons and the same in front of the tiny blonde boy in the middle of Alex and Piper.

"I'm okay. Thanks." Robin said as he gets a crayon and starts drawing stuff.

"Michelle, how come you don't have waffles here in Five-leaves?" Summer asked while she was distracted by her crayons as well.

"Who says we don't?" Michelle says in a questioning tone. Summer looked up at the server and gave her a grin that she got from Piper. Alex chuckled, and Piper shook her head as she could admit that Summer looked so much like her.

"Mom, ma, can I please get one waffle and the rest of what Robin said a while ago?" Summer asked with her bambi eyes.

"Hey, how could I say no to those eyes, babe?" Alex asked playfully.

"Mom, says you can't say no to those eyes." Summer giggled and went back to her paper.

"And what will you guys be having?" Michelle asked looking up at Alex and Piper who now put her Ray bans on top of her head. Michelle's eyes widened in surprise. "Ohhhhh! Nice hairdo, Alex! Better watch out for your wife, Piper! If I didn't have a husband I would hound this one right here." Michelle said playfully and both Piper and Alex laughed at this. They were comfortable joking with Michelle around. Michelle is Geronimo's wife.

Unexpectedly, a loud and tiny chuckle came out from Andy as well. Mimicking Alex and Piper's chuckles. Alex rubbed Andy's head lovingly before speaking up.

"We'll be having a _Moroccan Scramble_ for Piper, the _Big Breakkie_ with a side of truffle fries and steak, and _Ricotta Pancakes_ with a side of bacon please." Alex said.

"And that waffle for the little girl." Michelle smiled. "How would you like your eggs?" Michelle asked.

"Can you make two of them scrambled and Piper's would be over mediums. Oh, and if we can add another side of egg for my little boy counterpart over there." Alex laughed. She wouldn't want to forget Robin's order of eggs before the boy throws a tantrum about forgetting his _most favorite part of breakfast,_ Robin's words.

"Honey, Robin, how do you want your eggs cooked?" Piper asked Robin who was still busy drawing. Robin's head shot up to look at Piper.

"Mom, I want the one with the… The one like you cooked at home, with the green thing that makes it look cool. The one like that." Robin said and Piper laughed at his sons specific requests.

"He'll have a hard-boiled please and the green stuff is just parsley." Piper smiled. "Thanks Michelle." Piper offered her a smile once again.

"Care for coffee?" Michelle asked the adults.

"The usual." Piper said as she looked at Alex for approval who nodded her head as well.

"Thank you, Michelle. Oh, and the other order just after we eat is okay." Alex said the last part with a whisper.

"Okay, so _Moroccan Scramble, Big Breakkie, Ricotta Pancakes,_ the usual coffee for both of you and special waffle for the little girl…. And I got you on that last thing, Alex." Michelle winked at the raven-haired woman which didn't come unnoticed by Piper. Alex looked at Piper, smiled at her wife and shrugged.

* * *

They ate their breakfast and as usual, it looked like their table has been passed by a hurricane. No, the food is not yet finished but everything is just scrambled up and mixed up together and they were already used to that.

Alex was enjoying her cup of coffee while reading the morning paper whilst munching on some toast.

Piper is cutting her open-faced sandwich while looking at Andy who was holding a piece of sausage on one hand and a truffle fry in the other just sucking up and biting them little by little. He has yet to grow the rest of his teeth anyway.

Robin, surprisingly to Alex and Piper, has eaten a lot more than they expected and they were not complaining. Just like Andy, Robin had his hands full but with a piece of steak and his hard-boiled egg, both pieces had big 'little boy' bites non-them.

Summer, on the other hand, was savoring the last of her waffles, specially made for her.

"They could make the best waffles ever!" Summer said in excitement.

"Enough with the syrup, Summer." Piper said in warning as Summer is starting to hype up.

"Mama." Andy says lifting his hand, the one with the sausage near Alex's mouth. Alex gladly accepted and smiled at Andy.

"Thanks, babe." Alex chewed at the sausage and smiled at the little boy. Andy repeated the action but did it towards Piper.

"Mommyyy!" Andy looked, and Piper gladly accepted it.

"Thanks, honey. It's your turn to eat."

"Ma?" Robin asked with his mouth full. Alex looked at him with a raised eyebrow in warning. He chewed his food still looking at Alex because he knew that he wasn't supposed to talk with his mouth full. Afterwards, he recovered and helped himself with his tiny cup of grape juice before he continues to ask his question.

"Why are hard-boiled eggs and steak, soooooo good?!" Robin asked giddily. Piper's eyes widened as she looked at Alex who smiled wide. The boy loves his steak and hard-boiled eggs.

As everyone was satisfied with their food, they settled in for a quiet rest of the morning until Michelle went to their table with Five-leaves' _Chocolate Rhubarb Tarte._

The tarte has a flag that is poked at the center and two tiny sparklers that forms a cross as they are poked on the cake as well. The kids' eyes lit up, but Michelle placed it directly in front of Piper. She smiled as she read the flag that says,

 _Happy 7_ _th_ _Wedding Anniversary, love!_

Piper looked at Alex with eyes threatening to spill all the tears, full of love. She cupped Alex's cheek and leaned in to close the gap in between them. They shared a kiss full of fervor and was stopped due to a tiny little blonde boy insisting on separating the two.

"Nooooo!" Andy said agitatedly. He always does that as he gets jealous.

"Oohhhhh god! My jealous little boy. You are so much like your mom!" Alex said kissing him on the temple.

"Happy An-versary, mom! We drew this for you!" Robin and Summer handed two folded papers with their own drawings for Piper. The older blonde's heart fluttered more to this gesture.

"Mama said it's the seventh year since she married you in Litchfield. I wanna go to Litchfield." Summer said happily. She associated marriage as a very happy occasion thus, the reason why she wanted to be there.

"Litchfield is not a very nice place, hon." Alex said chuckling.

"But it's nice if you and mom married there." Robin said.

"It is. Anywhere would be nice if I married your mom where ever that anywhere is." Piper said with a tearful smile. Alex shed a tear as well upon seeing her wife.

It was their 7th wedding anniversary and it felt like no time has passed between them.

* * *

 _Fall_

"So, how many apples did you get from your harvest?" Alex asked Robin and Summer.

The twins had an outside activity at school called Apple Harvest Day where they get to learn new things about how apples are grown, and they could pick the apples themselves. It was an educational trip that the toddlers were part of. The place was just a block away from the school and they were excited telling Alex the day that they had.

Piper was at home that day due to Andy getting sick. She promised the twins that she will be waiting for them at home which is why it was only Alex who picked them up from school. Alex was currently driving home with the twins.

"I got five!" Robin says enthusiastically.

"I got four only." Summer says giggling. "Robby gave me one, so I get four." Summer says nonchalantly. Alex raised her eyebrow to this, looking at the twins from their rear-view mirror form their car seat.

"So, you mean to say that Robin got six, but you only got three?" Alex asked Summer carefully. Besides the fact that she wanted to ask if Robin gave his apple, she wanted to try and test their adding skills. She was proud that the little boy is very unselfish when it comes to sharing what he has to his sister.

"Uhh huh! Robby got six but gave me one so six, take away one…" Summer stopped, and Alex saw her raise her hands with six fingers up and then does a 'take-away' motion for her raised single tiny finger and then started counting her remaining fingers.

"What is six take away one?" Alex asked.

"Five! Yes! Robby has five. Robby you have five, right?" Summer asked while Robin nodded.

"And you got four now. It means we can make apple juice for Andy and mom!" Robin says excitedly. Alex chuckles to this. The twins knew that Andy's favorite juice is apple juice.

"Okay. We can try but I think you would need more apples than you have for apple juice. We can just eat them, if you want." Alex suggests.

"But, I don't want apples for dinner." Summer says whining slightly.

"What do you want then?" Alex asked curiously. "You know, an apple a day keeps the doctor away!" Alex says chuckling looking at the twins for a reaction.

"Yeah. That's why Collins didn't want to get apples because he said he wanted to keep his dad with him." Robin said nonchalantly oblivious to what Collins was thinking of. He just repeated what his friend said. Alex's eyebrows furrowed and confusion and then it suddenly sank into her.

"Why is that?" Alex asked.

"Because he said his dad is a doctor." Summer says nonchalantly. Alex tried stifling her laughter form the innocent minds of the children and it amazes her how their children are so innocent and pure in everything they do and say.

"it doesn't mean that if he has an apple it will take his dad away form him." Alex says smiling at the twins.

"But teacher said that an apple a day keeps the doctor away and Collins loves his dad." Robin says informing Alex.

"Mama?" Summer spoke up.

"Yeah?" Alex asked.

"Are you a doctor?" Summer asked. Alex chuckled.

"No. I am not. So, you don't have to worry." Alex says trying to stifle her laughter. She finds Summer very adorable.

"How about mom?" Robin asked now worried.

"No, mom isn't a doctor too." Alex said chuckling.

They were now about to reach their house and as Alex parked their car on the driveway, they could see Piper who stepped outside with her smile that Alex loved. The blonde wanted to see Alex and the twins so bad because she hasn't seen them for the entire day. She was just at home with Andy and Alex went to work in the morning up until she had to pick up the twins from school.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Alex asked winking at Piper who was walking towards her side of the door

"Ohhhhhh! I know! A burger!" Summer says excitedly.

"From Shake Shack!" Robin squealed in excitement as well.

Alex's eyes widened and suddenly remembered her and Piper's time in prison where they asked CO Bailey to bring in some burgers in exchange for a hand job that neither of them did which resulted to them making their disgusting version of the burger using prison issued items.

Alex chuckled and shook her head in realization that Robin and Summer totally got the obsession for Shake Shack form her and Piper when they will just randomly crave for it and would get out of the house to buy them for to go or even dine in one of the Shake Shacks.

"We have to ask mom first." Alex told the twins.

Alex stopped the engine and Piper was waiting until she hears the locks open. She opened Alex's door and greeted her with a brief kiss on the lips.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked smiling, not wanting to break the kiss but she knew that they had to knowing the kids are at the back seat of her car.

"Mmmhmm. I missed you." Piper said sincerely. "Andy just went down for a nap, screaming 'mama' all day. It was just me and Tank reading at the couch." Piper told Alex trying to gain a pity party and then gave her wife a kiss on the head this time as she walked towards the back seat to open the door and help the twins out.

"Hey! How was your Apple Harvest Day?" Piper asked as she leaned in to kiss Summer on the temple and then Robin.

"Mom? Can we have Shake Shack for dinner, please?" Summer asked with her bambi eyes that she got from Piper.

"Please, mom?" Robin asked with his own version of the bambi eyes as well.

Piper's eyes widened in the sudden question and then looked at Alex who was stifling her chuckles and then shrugging.

"How can I even fight those eyes? That is the last time you can ask me that way!" Piper says caving in and laughing.

"Finally got a taste of your own medicine, huh babe?" Alex said laughing as she collects Robin from the other side of the door. Piper rolled her eyes whilst laughing.

"Shake Shack it is." Piper says defeated but didn't want to admit that the idea of having Shake Shack is what she just needed after a long day of dealing with a sick 2-year old and the absence of her wife and twins.

* * *

 _Same day 8:40pm_

"Let me make it up to you." Alex whispered as the twins were now asleep after eating their burgers and drinking too much soda which caused them a 'sugar coma' in Piper's words. Andy, on the other hand took a late nap and was bound to wake up anytime soon. Piper is currently reading her book as her back is laying against their head board. Alex is trying to get her wife to talk to her because Piper got annoyed on how Alex handled soda and the kids.

"Al, you can't just always give them that much sugar, you know how that's bad for them and it makes them too hyper. Sugar coma, babe!" Piper scolds Alex as the raven-haired woman was responsible for giving Robin and Alex too much soda. And some milkshake. No. A lot of milkshake.

"I know. I don't really give it to them all the time. I just… How can you say no to them? They both tried asking me for it and are just being too cute." Alex defended shaking her head, but she knew that she messed up. Piper sighed, closed her book and looked at Alex.

"Al, it's okay to give in occasionally." Piper shrugged and raised her hand to stop Alex from talking as the raven-haired woman was about to talk. "But, you've given them too much sugar and junk tonight, yesterday and the day before yesterday!" Piper said sternly trying to make a point.

Day one, Alex gave Robin and Summer one cupcake each just right after dinner and a candy bar for each as well. It was a reward for being good for Piper as she took Andy to a play date with Phineas who was Johnny's, one of the baristas at Diane's, son. Piper was the one who picked them up from school while Alex brought Andy for the day. The twins were running all over the house as they got sugar rush in their bodies that night. It was a laugh for Piper and Alex because it's been a while since they saw the kids hyped up.

Day two, Alex gave the twins chocolate chip cookies. Summer asked for a cookie while they were watching Sesame Street and saw Cookie Monster eat a plate of it. Robin protested and said that he wanted cake. They asked Alex and not Piper because they knew too well how Piper won't allow it. The twins even made it a point to draw something for Alex as they knew too well that their mama has a weak spot for it. It ended up that Alex gave Summer her request of choco chip cookies, Robin his request of chocolate cake, and Andy some of the chocolate chip cookies as well. Alex told the twins to keep it a secret from Piper, but the blonde knew about the sweets when the twins weren't asleep yet until midnight and when Andy was screeching and getting excited because of the littlest of things.

Day three were the sodas from Shake Shack. Well, soda, milkshake, and more cookies. Rainbow cookies to be exact.

Now, Piper was upset at how Alex couldn't say no to their children when it comes to those small requests. She is now talking about discipline.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. They can't ask me. They have to ask you. I just can't say no to them." Alex said letting her guard down. She didn't want to upset Piper. She just wanted to make her children happy. Piper saw the vulnerability in Alex's eyes and scooted towards her wife.

"I know you are sorry." Piper looked straight into Alex's eyes to assure her and then she lay down on Alex's shoulder and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist.

"I am." Alex said smiling as she kissed the top of Piper's head.

"Now, I think there has been an offer of making it up to me." Piper said smirking as she loved feeling her wife's body against hers. Alex's apologetic face was immediately turned into a smirk as well.

"Mmmhmmm. The offer still stands." Alex said while smelling Piper's hair that she just loved.

"How are you planning on doing the making up part?" Piper asked with her head on top of Alex's chest whilst listening to her wife's heartbeat. Alex sat up straight and gently lifted Piper's chin so that she was now looking at Alex.

"Hey. I'm sorry okay. I really am." Alex assured Piper. She hates to upset the love of her life even with the smallest of things.

"Hey. I love you. What's done is done. And the making up part is the best." Piper said chuckling.

"I love you too. Okay. Come here." Alex said pulling Piper up. When they were face to face, Alex caressed Piper's cheeks and closed the gap to kiss her wife.

The kiss was slow and full of emotions coming from both women until both of their hands are now roaming around their bodies, touching every part. Piper bit Alex's lower lip as she was aroused with Alex's wandering hands.

"Mmmmmhhmmm." Alex moaned and then pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead on Piper's. "Are we gonna do this now? You know that Andy is bound to wake up anytime soon." Alex sighed. She wanted this as much as Piper but, she didn't want to be forced to stop in the middle of their love-making session by their youngest son who will be cranky due to waking up too late into the night.

"Yes, we are. All the more reason for you to make it quick to make me cum. I can make you cum in less than five minutes." Piper said with all the arousal in her. The blonde knew that Alex's cute little face that she makes when trying to appease Piper through apology makes her hot and turns her on. Alex was taken aback by this because Piper was just scolding her moments ago but is ultimately turned on by Piper who is now aroused as she could be.

 _Time check: 8:46pm_

"Really?" Alex chuckled whilst caressing Piper's waist underneath her shirt. "I would like to see you try." Alex said with her eyes darkened in arousal.

With this, Piper pulled Alex in with so much eagerness as their lips crashed in the most synchronized chaos there could be. If there is even one. Piper immediately hovered over Alex as both women are full of arousal and excitement in making the other cum. Piper hurriedly pulled up Alex's shirt, breaking the kiss for about 0.3654 seconds, just to remove the disturbing article of clothing. Piper thanked all the gods that she could thank that Alex didn't have her bra on anymore which released Alex's perky breasts.

Piper tackled it head on as she wrapped Alex's pink nipple with her mouth. Sucking it and occasionally biting it earning moans and groans from the taller woman.

"Uggghhhh! Shit, Pipes." Alex groaned out as her hands roamed around Piper's exposed skin and down Piper's underwear. Alex didn't waste any time as she pulled up Piper's shirt from its hem until it is removed from the blonde's form. She was thankful that Piper was just wearing a shirt and her panties, exposing about 95.876% of her wife's body. Alex felt Piper's ass and squeezed them earning a response by Piper squeezing Alex's other breast that isn't in the confines of her mouth.

"Mhhhm. Take it from there. Fuuuck!" Piper said with so much hunger as she felt Alex's hand on her ass. Alex was taken aback from this as she found it hot when Piper wanted to be fucked 'from behind' while hovering over Alex and while the raven-haired woman's hands are clasping her ass.

"Holy shit you are dripping, babe." Alex said as she felt Piper's arousal drip when she touched Piper's core. She was taken aback when Piper's hand went from her breast to inside her panties and then inside her dripping hole real quick.

"I guess that makes two of us." Piper said in her raspy-aroused voice.

"Oh god, Pipeeeer! I love how you just put it in me like that!" Alex bucked her hip as she was majorly turned on with Piper's actions. She loves how Piper could still surprise her after more than seven years of marriage and more than 22 years of being together, counting the time when they were away from each other but undeniably still loving each other.

In return, Alex inserted two of her slender fingers inside Piper as Piper was technically on all fours, just hovering over Alex. The image of this made both women highly sexually stimulated at this point. Alex's hands are still clasped on Piper's ass. Alex's left hand squeezing Piper's left ass cheek while the right hand is currently pumping in and out Piper's core. Yes, while she is on all fours.

"Ugghhh, ALEEEEX!" Piper moaned out. It wasn't always this way as Alex loved being in control. Alex loved being on top and controlling where their love-making adventure will take them, but now, she is welcoming this side of Piper with open arms that she just sees once in a blue moon.

"Oh, Pipes. Right there! Riiiiiightt theeeeerree Uggggh!" Alex was almost screaming at Piper's ministrations as Piper pumped her fingers in and out of Alex as well. Alex found it hot on how Piper is making an effort in thrusting herself on Alex's fingers and how Piper's juices are dripping from Alex's hand to her wrists and down to her arms.

Alex thrusted her fingers fast. In. Out. In. Out. Curl. In. Out. Curl.

"Fuuuuck! ALLLEEEEXXXXX! Don't stoooop!" Piper screamed with her face now pressed against Alex's neck. Both women are suddenly wet with both of their juices and sweat as the _I-can-make-you-cum-in-less-than-five-minutes_ promise is about to come true.

"Pipes, I'm clooose! Shit! I'm so close, babe!" Alex said with her sexy raspy voice as her hips are still bucking up and down, mirroring Piper's actions.

"Together! I'm… I'm... Oh god! Allleeex! I'm coooomm-." Piper didn't even get to finish her sentence when Alex sped up her thrusts once again, taking the hint that Piper was close.

"AHhhhhhh! Fuuuuck! Pippeeeeeeeeeerrrr!" Alex moaned out loud as she came over the edge and her head is suddenly very light and intoxicated with the pleasure that was her wife's hands, touch and kisses. Everything Piper intoxicates her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAlllllllllleeeexxxxxx!" Piper's body shook as she came as well. Still on all fours. Alex never stopped pumping even though Piper's body was shaking as she goes over the edge which resulted to Piper's ultimate quickie milestone. Or maybe Alex's ultimate quickie milestone. They will talk about it later for sure.

 _Squirt._ _More squiiiirt. And some more squiiirt._

She sprayed her juices all over Alex's body. Alex's eyes widened in surprise and a smug look appeared as she lifted Piper's head to look at her wife in attempt of a slight tease. But, Piper isn't going to let herself be embarrassed about this again. She isn't actually embarrassed by it. She just wanted to try something.

Piper didn't remove her hand from Alex's core, but she hurriedly removed Alex's soaking underwear and then started rubbing her wife's clit in slow circles and then building up little by little until she is rubbing it sideways, up and down, diagonally and just creating a reaction from Alex.

The raven-haired woman's hands are now hanging on for dear life on their bed's headboard as her orgasm is about to burst in no time. She was surprised when Piper rubbed her again as she was just going down from her high.

"Pipes I don't think I can anymore. Shit!" Alex exclaimed.

"You can, Al. You can." Piper said as she inserted two of her dexterous inside her wife while the other hand is still frantically rubbing Alex's throbbing clit.

"Ughhhhh! Pipes! I'm coming! Pipeeer!" Alex screamed with her head laying back and her eyes rolled up in pleasure.

"No. You are not until I say so." Piper said slowly whispering directly on Alex's ear seductively.

"Uggggh! I can't take it anymore, Pipeeeerrrrr!" Alex bucked her hips up and down as Piper impossibly sped up her motions, rubbing Alex's clit and thrusting her fingers in and out. And history.

 _Squirt. More squirt. Squiiiiirt._

Piper's eyes widened as she felt Alex's juices spray on her thigh. She allowed Alex to ride out her high and then she let herself fall on top of her wife. Both women panting and feeling the sticky mix of their juices and sweat.

"Oh my god." Piper said panting with her eyes closed. Her head is in the crook of Alex's neck while Alex's eyes were closed as well, still seeing shite dots due to her previous pleasure explosion.

"Don't even start with me, Pipes." Alex warned. She knew that Piper will start teasing her about it. "For the record, you did it too." Alex said panting.

"I know. But, yours is intense and it is so hot we need to change the sheets. These are soaked." Piper said as she pulled away slightly, looking at Alex's face whose eyes were still closed. She squeezed Alex's arm as if telling her to open her eyes and Alex responded right away.

"Mmmmmmhmm." Alex asked tiredly, looking at her wife.

"You're amazing, babe." Piper smiled and leaned in to give Alex a chaste and loving kiss.

"No, you are. And I love you." Alex said kissing Piper's cheek sweetly. "Time check!" Alex remembered and turned her head to look at their digital clock on their bedside table.

 _Time check: 8:52pm_

"Told you I could do it!" Piper said smugly.

"Hey! I did it too! And you squirted!" Alex teased but as fast as her tease went out of her mouth, it is also how fast she regretted it because she knew what was coming. Piper giggled.

"You squirted a lot, Vause!" Piper challenged, and Alex's face turned a shade of red. Piper shook her head. "There's nothing to be shy about. I love it." Piper assured as she caressed Alex's cheek and kissed her wife on the temple. "And I love you too." Piper said sincerely. They settled for a while before Alex spoke up.

"I hope Andy just sleeps through the night." Alex said rubbing Piper's back lovingly as her arm is now under Piper's head and down her back. Piper is lying down on Alex's shoulder. And as if on cue…

"Mooooooommmyyyy!" Andy was crying on the top of his lungs as he woke up from his late nap.

"Nice one, mama! Jinxing it!" Piper said chuckling as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Your turn? My turn?" Alex asked looking at Piper who was about to stand up and get dressed quickly for their son.

"I got it. But I think you better prepare too. You know that he'll look for you after like twenty minutes." Piper said standing up. Alex remained on the bed with her eyes on Piper.

"Hey, hun." Alex said calling out for Piper.

"Yeah?" Piper turned her head to look at Alex inquiringly.

"Nice ass." Alex winked. Piper rolled her eyes.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Btw, Five Leaves in Brooklyn is a real restaurant! It's by Bedford Street. Nope I don't own it and I am not promoting it either. I dined in there and enjoyed it very much which is why I incorporated it in my story. :) I ordered the Moroccan Scramble that Piper ordered. Lol.**

 **Reviews are highly appreciated. If you want to see something, just tell me. I will try my best to incorporate it in the story. :) Thanks!**


	8. I am such a fuck up

_A/N: Hi. Is anybody home?_

 _I'll leave this right here..._

* * *

 _Two years later_

"Aleeeex!"

This is not the kind of scream anyone would want to hear from Piper. In fact, this is not the kind of scream anyone would want to hear form anyone. Even Nicky, at this very moment, would prefer to hear Piper scream Alex's name in a way that satisfies the blonde. And Nicky doesn't want to hear the blonde's screams when Alex takes out the animal in her wife – that of which says a whole lot for the wild-haired woman given the situation.

"Where is Alex?! Alex Vause? Sh… She just came in… I… I was informed that…"

Piper was trying her best to compose herself, but she is failing miserably. With puffy eyes and pale cheeks, Piper didn't even know how she is able to talk despite the overflowing worry that is inside her.

Nicky, who had her eyes wide, was still trying to assess the situation. She is trying her very best to compose herself more than Piper could to herself. Everything is slowly sinking in her once they got to the hospital.

"We're here for Alex Vause. We… we were informed that she was brought in from a highway motorcycle accident." Nicky says with her voice fading, afraid that actually saying it would make the situation even more real.

"This way please."

They were led to the room furthest from the entrance.

"Chill out, Piper. You're giving me so much nerves. Everything's going to be fine!"

They were walking towards the room. Nicky trying to appease Piper. The blonde's eyes widened in frustration as she faces Nicky.

"Chill out?! You expect me to chill out right now, Nicky?! My wife just got into a motorcycle accident!" Piper was frantic as they continued walking. "How the hell will I raise our kids alone! How will-"

Piper was cut off by someone clearing their throat. A middle-aged woman who looked like a science teacher (at least for Nicky) that she thinks is a companion of another patient brought in the emergency ward. The person looked sternly at the frantic, panic-stricken blonde before turning back to close the curtain going back to whoever she is with.

They continued walking.

"My wife just got into an accident!" Piper half-shouted looking at the woman's closed curtain while Nicky dragged her so that they can get to Alex quicker.

"Just… Please, Piper, chill the fuck out."

The shorter woman looked at the blonde with wide eyes. Piper reading through Nicky that the wild-haired woman was trying to compose herself and not panic for her and her wife.

"I knew _that_ motorcycle wasn't a good idea!" Piper huffs out in frustration, shaking her head.

Finally, they reach Alex's temporary ward. Before they could enter, a doctor, a middle-aged, brown-haired man, who has a slight air of arrogance _(Piper thinks because he is a much younger doctor compared to the others, they've seen walking around_ ) was just leaving and saw Piper and Nicky on the way out.

"I assume one of you is…" The doctor looked down on Alex's chart searching for something and looked up again. "Piper Vause, Alex's wife?" The doctor asked.

"That's me." Piper said with a shaky voice. "How… How is… What happened?"

"I just injected pain killers directly to ease Mrs. Vause's pain in there. It may take ten minutes or so for it to take full effect. We have tended with her major injury and a nurse is on her way here to clean it again. By the looks of it she might need stitches and then a cast on top of that. I'll be right back and we should run some tests and see if her fall caused her trauma anywhere in her body."

"Okay… Is she going to be okay?" Piper asked nervously.

"Well, she's conscious, so that's a good sign after a motorcycle accident. So, there's that. Just be very gentle around her because she might have broken something that we are not yet aware about."

"Okay. Thank you, doc." Piper said sadly.

Right after saying his piece he politely excused himself in a _douchey, asshole-ish_ kind of way according to Nicky.

"Doctors and their privileges." Nicky whisper-shouted to no one in particular.

The raven-haired woman is laying down in bed with her right arm covering her eyes. Though not her whole face is seen due to her arm obstructing the view, pain is very evident in her the facial expression. Her left hand is clutching to what looks like her right rib inside her leather biker jacket. Her black skinny jeans that has been obviously cut at the left part by the ankle going up to her knee with a large wet patch of blood that, at the first look, isn't so obvious if the ' _Alex Vause got into a motorcycle accident'_ remark isn't known.

A large patch of blood is seen from what seems to be like a puncture of some sort. A big puncture from Nicky's point of view. A _huge_ puncture from Piper's point of view. It looked like something was already initially removed from it, but the blood started flowing again through the gauze that's pressed on top of it.

The sheets in the ward is also obviously stained by Alex's blood from her leg. Piper's panic tripled over as she approached her wife. Nicky couldn't also keep her composure anymore as she let out a loud "Oh my fucking god, Vause!" upon seeing her best friend.

Worry. Anxiety. Pity. Anger. Love. Care. Sadness. Disappointment. Fear.

All those emotions are felt by the blonde-haired woman upon seeing her wife.

"Alex! Oh, my goodness!"

The raven-haired woman didn't move from her original position but they're sure she isn't sleeping as they could see that she was in great amount of physical pain. Piper even wanted to comfort her wife by touching her but thought otherwise, not wanting to hurt her wife more.

"I'm… I'm okay…" Alex said with eyes still closed.

Nicky's eyes widened.

"No shit! Of course, you're not!" The wild-haired woman said out of worry.

"What the hell happened, Alex? You're not okay!" Piper blurted out not knowing what to feel out of the nine emotions her body is currently experiencing.

"I'm okay!" Alex said defensively, not wanting Piper to worry too much.

"No, you're not!" Piper and Nicky said in unison.

Piper could imagine Alex's eyes rolling inside her eye lids but saw her wife's eyes tightly closed, thinking that maybe a wave of pain just surged through her.

"I was in the…" Alex groaned in pain trying her best not to let it affect her. "Highway. And… I wanted to get home quickly so…-"

"So, you fucking sped, Al?!" Piper asks frantically whilst rubbing her wife's forehead trying to ease the pain. She didn't know weather to be affectionate, take pity on her wife, or get angry.

"No!" Alex said defensively.

"Then what?! What happened?! What the hell happened? How did… your… Your leg?! What happened to your leg?!" Piper was more frantic now, anger and concern now rising within her as she tried pointing out Alex's leg to the raven-haired woman, but Alex still had her eyes closed.

"Take it easy, Piper." Nicky said in a warning tone. She knew that the blonde could have heightened emotions due to what just happened. Even she didn't know what to think about the situation.

Alex didn't answer. She's in great pain and she is annoyed by her wife's continuous irritating inquiries.

 _She's your fucking wife! Of course, she's worried, asshole!_

"Take it easy?! Look at her!" Piper's eyes widened at the shorter woman.

"I know. I know. Just… This isn't helping." Nicky shakes her whilst frantically waving her hands to get her point across.

Piper turned her head back from looking at Nicky to Alex.

"What the hell happened, there, Alex?!" Piper questioned again. This question took its toll on Alex.

"The hell I know!" Alex shouts angrily but obviously still in pain. "Some… ugghh… asshole tried to cut me off out there!" She tried to reason out.

Piper went back to rubbing Alex's forehead as she felt great concern for her wife, but the raven-haired woman nudged it away as she is getting annoyed for being questioned in the moment of great pain in her part.

Piper's eyes widened and tried to remain calm, her wife not wanting her touch affecting her greatly. It served as a wake-up call to calm down and breathe.

 _Alex is alive and that is all that matters now._

She won't be able to take it if anything more happened to Alex.

She tried rubbing her wife's shoulder this time, wanting to assure herself that Alex, who may not feel well due to what just happened, is here and breathing. But, Alex's left hand from where it was on her right rib immediately pushed the blonde's hand away, not wanting any form of affection at the moment.

Alex immediately felt guilty with her gesture.

Piper's eyes widened. She knew that she may have annoyed her wife, but she was in a great amount of different pent up emotions not knowing what to feel. The blonde felt hurt.

 _How ironic. You're hurt? Your wife just got into a motorcycle accident! You selfish piece of –_

"Pipes…" Alex's raspy voice that emanates guilt cut through Piper's thoughts, but her eyes are still closed due to pain.

The blonde is trying hard not to let her tears fall. Emotion of just wanting to give her wife affection winning this time. She fought hard not responding to the raven-haired woman.

Deciding that she needed to cool down and needed air, the blonde stepped away from her wife. As much as she didn't want to leave, she knew that both her and Alex need to cool down.

Piper looked at Nicky silently pleading to not stop her from leaving.

"Please stay here for a bit?" Piper's voice is small and shaking. She didn't want to leave but she knew that she's at the top of her emotions.

"You okay there, Piper?" Nicky's tone is worried but, she knew that the blonde really needed to cool down. Piper gave her a tight-lipped smile as she walked out of the ward.

Nicky knew that Piper was just genuinely concerned. Piper had been vocal about the use of Alex's motorbike. She always voiced out how worried she is whenever Alex uses it in the freeway and that she believed it to be dangerous. After all the years they've spent in prison and after everything they've been through, they have been surviving attacks, threats, and whatnots, and Piper didn't want for a single motorbike _(Alex's motorbike in cases when she needs to explain)_ to beat those life-challenging moments from Litchfield to where they are now.

Silence.

"Fuck me." Alex said from her hospital bed, frustrated at herself.

"Your wife won't be happy about that." Nicky joked.

"Ugggh!" Alex let out a groan of pain and frustration (10% pain, 90% frustration).

"She'll be back."

"I am such a fuck up!" Alex raised her voice. "And everything fucking hurts!"

"How did you end up like this anyway, Vause?! What the hell hap-…"

Alex didn't want to be bothered anymore. She's mad at herself for ending up like _this_ in more ways than one.

"No! Not you too. My wife just walked out on me. I am not in the mood, Nick!" Alex said agitated at everything.

"Okay! Jeez! We just care about you, Vause." Nicky says quietly.

She knew her best friend could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she also empathized with Alex's physical pain. Being in an accident isn't to be taken lightly anyway. Nicky didn't push the taller woman anymore as she sat at the chair beside the bed.

* * *

It has been a week after Alex's accident.

After Piper and Alex's ugly exchange in the hospital's emergency ward, the blonde came back to the ward half an hour later with a much calmer demeanor. She knew that she and Alex had to sit down and talk but her top priority for the time being is Alex's healing.

Robin and Summer cried when Nicky told them about what happened to their mama but, the wild-haired woman assured them that Alex is okay and that she just needs to get better mostly at home. The seven-year-olds understood that they had to be careful around Alex and they always tried to be helpful.

On the other hand, Andy was still clueless at four years old. She knew that Alex was _"riding the motorcycle"_ and that _"she fell"_ and _"has a booboo that mommy needs to take care of"_ , but that's about the whole context that he could grasp. The little boy even asked if the doctor gave his mama a lollipop for being good and that he would give her a hug when he sees her.

Piper tended to everything that Alex needed except entertaining the elephant in the room. Alex wanted to talk but Piper always asked for a rain check, not wanting to let her emotions get the better of her which is ironic because even though the blonde is trying to delay the inevitable talk, she, in fact, just wanted to talk it all out and get it over with.

She _misses_ her wife.

Very much.

Though they are together 24/7, especially after Piper told Polly that she won't be around at work for the time being, they don't engage in any meaningful conversations.

She wants how they were before the accident. She didn't want to be disappointed at Alex anymore. So, she decided that today, she will talk to her wife and fix everything. She decided that she will tell Alex everything that she feels regarding what happened.

That she didn't want to risk losing her. Because after how many years of what they've been through together, she won't be able to live if Alex isn't beside her.

Alex's left leg is still wrapped with a cast and the side of her face had a fading bruise due to the impact of her fall.

 _And they say you wear helmets to protect your head._ Piper thought upon being reminded of the accident every time she sees Alex's bruised face.

The doctor also said that she broke a rib but that's about it. There were no traumas caused by the fall, but she was requested to go back to the hospital every two weeks just to make sure everything is on the upside.

It was a weekend and they were at home. The raven-haired woman was laying down the living room couch whilst clutching a book with her right hand. Her casted leg was raised by a pillow at the other end.

"Mama, you look like a wobot." Andy giggled whilst lightly touching the raven-haired woman's cast.

Alex raised her eyebrows while a smile is forming on her lips at her son's observation.

"Oh yeah?" Alex chuckled.

"Yeah. I wike it. Mama's a wobot." Andy giggled some more.

Alex dog-eared her book and placed it on the side table before opening her arms silently asking for a hug from a four-year old to that of which the little boy complied.

The older woman has been wanting affection from her wife which she cannot fully get for the time being due to their ugly encounter a week ago. It wasn't a rough patch per se because they know that they will eventually talk things out but, she knew that what was currently happening is also inevitable because even though Piper still gives her kisses on the forehead, on the cheek, or on the lips, she knew that there was just something that's missing. Or more so, something that's not supposed to be there.

 _Tension._

The bad kind, not the sexual one that they like.

"Hmmmm. I like your hugs, bud." Alex whispered as she kissed her son on the temple.

"Me too. I wike hugs." Andy says lovingly. "And I wike your hugs and mommy's and Wobin's and Summer's and Aunty Nick's, and Aunty Lorna's, and Uncle Cal's…"

Alex looked at her rambling son. She is so much like Piper. A rambler as well. The raven-haired woman smiled.

"I know you do, bud." This was the part where she missed her wife so much. Hugging her wife's little counterpart made her miss the older blonde more. Not that Piper isn't around, she just missed not having this bad kind of tension with her wife.

"Can we go pway outside, mama?"

Alex chuckled at this. Despite Piper, Alex, and the twins telling Andy that Alex couldn't walk and play outside yet, he still asked every day. She ruffled Andy's blonde hair and decided on something. The little boy giggled waiting for an answer.

"Hmmmm. Maybe next time when I can walk, okay?"

Andy's pouted and was about to do his version of the bambi eyes that Piper does so well but, before he could continue, Alex spoke up again.

"How about we do something for mommy? I'll give you candy!" Alex gave her son a huge smirk.

She knows that she shouldn't be bribing her son with candy, but she is desperate to make this right.

To make everything right.

Andy's eyes lit up upon hearing the word 'candy'.

"The gween apple one?" Andy asked excitedly.

"Sure." Alex chuckled. "Can you get Robin for me please?"

"Wobiiiiiin! Mama's calling you!" Andy shouted at the top of his lungs.

Alex shut her eyes tightly trying to stifle a big laugh at what her son just did. Of course, he would call Robin that way, but she wanted to surprise Piper and didn't want her to hear anything.

"Babe, no. This is a secret mission. Your mom can't hear about this. Remember that we are doing this for her." Alex whispered to her son.

"A secwet mission? Like Inspector Gadget?" Andy's eyes widened again in awe.

"Yeah. Kind of." Alex chuckled. She adored their youngest son until the ends of the earth and this moment, she knew that she would forever do so. "So, you need to go to Robin's room and call him quietly. Can you do that for me?"

Andy nodded while placing his index finger in front of his lips to gesture being quiet whilst walking towards the room.

The last time Alex checked, Piper was in their laundry room, transferring their clothes from the washer to the dryer. She wasn't sure where her wife is right now, but she was sure that she isn't in the kitchen which was a few meters away from where she was laying down.

She would do her plans herself but not being able to walk is a big hindrance to her plans.

"Mama, do you need anything? Are you okay? Andy said you were calling me." Robin asked as he fixed his glasses on his nose. He is growing up as a responsible seven-year old boy.

 _Stop growing up so fast, bud. You are my first and I don't want you to grow up too fast._

"Do you want to join this secret mission?" Alex asked.

Just like Andy's eyes, Robin's eyes lit up in excitement. He is still a kid after all.

"Yes! How about Summer?" Robin asked.

"She could join if she wants but, if she's still asleep, just let her sleep more, okay?"

"Okay. What are we going to do?" Robin asked excitedly.

Andy screeched.

"Shhhhhh. Andy, this is a secret mission. We should be quiet." Robin whispered whilst giggling.

Alex chuckled.

"What's going on here?" Piper was suddenly there by the TV, carrying a bunch of clothes that smelled like it just came out of the dryer. Pine fresh scent diffusing in the air.

"We're on a secwet mish - …"

An excited Andy was cut off by Alex gently grabbing him and tickling him on the sides.

"Nothing. They just wanted to play with me." Alex shrugged, not wanting to give away her plans.

"Do you need anything, Al? I'm just going to fold these in the room." Piper said as civil as she can. Alex can hear the affection coming out but, Piper is trying to keep herself from letting it be heard from her voice.

"I always need you, babe." Alex says with desperate sweetness. An attempt to magnetize the blonde to just spend the day with her laying down on the couch.

But the said tension was still there.

The bad kind, not the sexual one that they like.

Piper offered her a tight-lipped smile as she shrugged and walked towards their room to fold clothes. Alex could see a hint of a blush as well, but the blonde walked too fast to cover it. Just like Alex, Piper misses her wife. The blonde wants to snuggle and cuddle with Alex, but she is just keeping herself from doing it.

Robin, a smart boy as he can be, immediately caught up with Alex as he watched what Alex just did.

"Mama, is the secret mission for mom?" he whispers in Alex's ears.

"Yes, it is. That's why we can't tell her." Alex confirmed.

"Secwet mission for mom." Andy repeated as he is now busily distracted with Alex's arm tattoos. Tracing his mama's _love is pain_ tattoo from end to end.

"Okay, I need you to get the candy basket for me in the kitchen without mom knowing. It's in the cabinet on the left of the sink where the cereals are."

"I know that. I always get the cereals in the morning." Robin says proudly.

"Ceweal! Are we going to eat ceweals, mama?" Andy asked with eyes lighting up again.

 _You are just so adorable, honey._

"No, honey. We eat cereals for breakfast. It's already four in the afternoon." Alex chuckled. "But go and get the candy basket with Robin and bring it here now, please."

Robin and Andy grabbed the candy basket from the kitchen. Luckily, Piper was still busy folding laundry inside their room.

"Here you go." Robin gave Alex the basket.

The kids knew that they weren't allowed to eat candy too much unless it was given to them by their parents as a prize or a reward for being good at school. But, at this instance, Robin's eyes were trailing to one of the lollipops in the basket.

Alex adjusted herself so that she could be in a sitting position. Though moving may still hurt, she really wanted to do this "secret mission". Once seated upright, she extended the candy basket towards Robin and Andy.

"Get what you want but just one. Mom's not gonna like it when she finds out I gave you candy at this time of the day. Grab one for Summer too." Alex instructed.

"I want the gween apple one." Andy said excitedly.

"Mine's the cherry. And Summer want's watermelon for sure." Robin was excited as well.

Alex chuckled at this. She loves how thoughtful Robin is.

"Okay. Robin, I'm going to have to borrow your arts and crafts box. Can you bring it here for me, please?"

"Okay. Am I allowed to eat this now, mama?" Robin asked.

 _You are such a good boy, bud. I hope you know how much I love you._ Alex's heart melted for his son.

"Of course, babe. You want me to open it for you?"

Robin nodded and handed Alex the lollipop.

"How bout me, mama? Open?"

 _Of course, baby. I would open the skies for you if you want me to. I love you till the ends of the earth._ Alex shook her head before she completely becomes a pile of mush in front of her kids.

"Sure, babe." Alex smiled at the little blonde boy.

After Robin got his and Summer's arts and crafts box for Alex to use, he and Andy were now engrossed with their lollipops while sitting in front of the TV while watching afternoon cartoons.

Alex could hear pitter patters of small feet going down the stairs.

"Mama?" Summer called out whilst rubbing her eyes that is still heavy with sleep. It was obvious that she just woke up. She was now standing at the bottom of the staircase.

When this happens the past few days, Summer would snuggle up with Alex on the couch. This is her way of being with her injured mother. They know that they should be careful when they are around Alex and that they should help with anything that the raven-haired woman needs.

Both Piper and Alex thought that's what they like about having a little girl, she isn't afraid of showing affection. Not that the boys aren't showing affection, it's just that they are always enthralled with trucks and Legos while Summer likes to play spa appointments, cooking and baking, and giving pedicures to her mothers.

"Hey, honey. Come here." Alex padded to the space beside her gesturing for her daughter to

"Snuggies?" Summer asked cutely.

"Hmmmm of course. And then I need your help with something, okay?" Alex said as she returned to a laying down position while trying her best not to make a face at how difficult it is due to her injuries, so that Summer could lay down beside her and that she could hug her daughter and snuggle with her seven-year-old.

 _I hope the time won't come when you wouldn't want to do this anymore, my sweet little girl._

"Are you okay, mama?" Summer asked worried about the "help" that Alex needed.

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm not hurting you?"

"Never." Alex smiled before putting a kiss on her daughter's temple." The older woman felt her daughter relax. "Will you help me do something for your mom?"

"Are we gonna play spa?"

Alex chuckled at this.

"Hmmm no. Not now. We will have a secret mission." Alex whispered. Summer looked at her mother in the eyes. The raven-haired woman saw her daughter's eyes in awe.

"Like detectives?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, babe. Kind of." Alex chuckled at this. "Go back to sleep. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Mm. Okay." Summer lets sleep absorb her once again while at the grasp of her mother's arms.

* * *

 _Thirty minutes, three Twizzlers, three board papers, and three sticky notes later…_

Alex is now laying down the couch once again. She just finished instructing Robin, Summer, and Andy on what to do with the secret mission.

It wasn't that hard explaining to two seven-year-olds and a four-year-old that she " _fucked up"_ but, instead, she told them that ' _Mom got disappointed when I fell down the motorcycle because she didn't want me to get hurt'_ and told them that she wanted to make it up to her.

Although there is more to that than being _disappointed_ and _falling_ down the bike, she knew that her explanation will do for now.

"Okay. You guys ready? Remember, Robin, Summer, and then Andy, okay?" Alex smiled.

The three nodded whilst holding the important items that Alex just made.

Before Alex could tell them to start the secret mission, Andy spoke up.

"Can I be first?" Andy asked smiling.

Alex laughed at this.

"Of course, you can, bud."

* * *

After Piper just finished folding the laundry in their room, she was thinking of how she would approach Alex to talk. She didn't want the tension to be there anymore. She just wanted to hug, kiss, and cuddle with her wife while talking about what happened.

She is currently inside the bathroom as she decided to take a shower before preparing dinner. The hot steam of water going out from the shower head was calming her nerves and making her relax.

"Mommy!" Andy's voice was needy.

Piper's relaxation partially ceased from inside the shower.

"What is it, honey?"

"Can you come here outside? Pwease?" Andy asked nicely.

"Can you wait for mommy to finish showering?" Piper asked while runs through a soap around her body, silently wishing that Andy wouldn't start a crying fit.

"Uhm… Mama! Mommy's in the shower!" Andy's voice seemed like it was slowly fading, his footsteps, Piper heard, confirmed that he was running out of the room.

Piper got worried.

 _What did he need? Or is it Alex that needed something?_

Piper decided to speed up taking a shower so that she can tend to whatever her son or her wife needs.

"Andy? Are you still there?" Piper called out.

She finished showering and dried herself up pretty quickly before wrapping the towel around her toned body before stepping out of their en suite bathroom.

"Andy?" Piper called out again.

When she stepped outside their bathroom, reaching their bed, she found a rose made up of a Twizzlers candy and a green cardboard cutout that served as its stem. It had a Post-it note attached to the stem that says:

 _'I'm sorry for being an'_ in Alex's handwriting and a small drawing of a donkey that Piper assumed is supposed to complete the sentence to make:

 _'I'm sorry for being an ASS'._

Piper smiled genuinely after a week. She remembered those years ago back in Litchfield when Alex gave her a bouquet of roses made up of Twizzlers candies.

She grabbed the rose and smelled the candy whilst smiling.

 _Mmmm strawberry Twizzlers my favorite!_

She proceeded with getting dressed as she needed to prepare for dinner.

She received a second rose while she was brushing her hair. Summer came in and handed her mother another rose with another Post-it note sticking on the stem. The older woman grabbed the rose whilst smirking before looking at her daughter.

"Did mama put you up to this?" Piper asked smiling.

Summer gestured zipping up her mouth, locking it up with a key, and then throwing the 'key' away.

"Ohhh. So, it's going to be like that, huh?" Piper asked still smirking.

Summer repeated the gesture and ran out of the room smiling. When she reached the hallway before disappearing at Piper's point of view she spoke up.

"You are right mama, mommy's asking too many questions!" Summer shouted at Alex even though she was running towards the raven-haired woman back at the couch.

Piper shook her head as she felt another rush of blush creeping up her cheeks due to Alex's sweet gesture. She looked at the note once again.

 _'I'm sorry for being a little - '_ in the same hand writing she is all too familiar with followed by a drawing of the brown poop emoji to complete the sentence to make:

 _'I'm sorry for being a little SHIT.'_

"My little shit." Piper chuckled. "Shit, that sounded wrong." The blonde chuckled again before shaking her head.

The third rose was received when she was about to prepare dinner. Piper didn't notice Robin's "invisible skills" as the little boy called it as he snuck in putting the rose on the countertop of their breakfast bar.

Piper grabbed the rose like the first two and read the last note.

 _I wonder what apology is next. I feel bad that she thinks she needs to apologize for all of this. It is me who needs to apologize. I've been so selfish and naïve but, I've just been so worried as well. I just can't afford to lose you, Alex. I love you so much it hurts._

When she opened the note, her blush was more evident, so she decided to put her back towards Alex so that her wife won't notice. She felt like a teenager being given a passed note in the middle of the class as she read the note that says:

 _'Will you go IN on a date with me tonight? Dinner and movie date on the couch because you know how it is after "falling down the motorcycle" :(. I miss you, babe. I'm sorry.'_

The blonde knew that Alex is currently boring holes at the back of her head right now. She wanted to look back at her wife and just kiss her.

So, she did. She looked at Alex from the couch who was, as she suspected, waiting for her to look back.

Alex had a tight-lipped smile with her eyebrows raised in question as she expected an answer from her wife.

Piper nodded lovingly as she gave her wife the sweetest smile that Alex have seen after a week.

* * *

A/N: Yay? Nay? I will be putting up a few chapters before Season 7 :) Please tell me what you think.


	9. Mrs Vause, are you breaking up with me?

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N: Have you finished Season 7 yet? There are no spoilers in here but there is a hint of a season 7 thing in this chapter. Review for those who know what it is! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the little chuckles and giggles that could be heard from outside the master's bedroom that got Piper's attention.

The older blonde turned her head to look at which son (or if it is their daughter) who is outside the room but, didn't see anyone.

"Which little Vause is outside mommy's room, huh?" Piper asked in a sing-song voice, teasing her kids before standing up to walk towards the door. She just finished putting away the last of the clothes that she just folded after serving dinner to their kids, trying to hide the excitement of her and Alex's _dinner-and-movie-couch-date-in._

Piper was caught off-guard when she was met by an Alex who was standing on one foot by the door with the help of her crutches that are under her armpits to help her stand still. She could see their kids run back down the stairs giggling.

"Hey, be careful. No running down the stairs, please!" Piper says calling out to their kids.

"Guys. What did I say about running?" Alex asked as well but with a more delicate and caring tone. She was thankful for her kids' help for pulling off this attempt of a _'make-up date'_.

When they heard the kids were now completely downstairs, Alex started to speak up after clearing her throat.

"It's the big Vause outside your door as you can see." Alex tried playing it cool but was really nervous inside. She wants to make this right.

"What are you doing here upstairs? Why didn't you just wait for me down there?" Piper asked chuckling a little.

"Well, I want to make an impression." Alex shrugged. "And I asked you out, right?" The raven-haired woman asked and then realized her mistake. "I mean IN. I asked you IN tonight." She ended with a chuckle.

Piper rolled her eyes playfully.

"I know. You didn't have to pick me up from here. Your leg isn't fully healed yet, Alex." Piper raised an eyebrow.

"But I want this to feel like a real date."

"It does feel like a real date. Okay?" The blonde rubbed her wife's cheek, glad that she could do that without being awkward like the past few days. Alex leaned into the touch.

"Okay." Alex smiled. "Ohhhh… Uhm…" Alex pulled something from her pocket, fixing it so that it would puff out more. "I want you to have this." It was an origami of a red tulip _(Alex thanks prison for bringing out the creativity in her when she is in a confined space)._

She handed it to her wife.

"Wow. You are taking it up a notch huh, Vause?" Piper chuckled.

"Of course. I'm sorry it's not the real thing. You know… I can't…" Alex gestured to her leg cast. They both chuckled at the situation they're in.

"It's okay. This is so sweet of you… Thank you for this." Piper said as she automatically brought the origami close to her nose while looking at her wife smiling.

The taller woman smiled back at her wife until it faded slowly. She looked at her wife's blue pools deeply before grabbing the blonde's hand to squeeze.

"Look, Pipes. I'm really sorry. I just - …"

"Alex." Piper cut her off whilst squeezing her hand to say that she really means what she is saying. "You don't have to apologize, okay? It's me who needs to get down from my high horse. _I_ am sorry. I got too carried away. I just…" Piper was shaking her head, now looking down.

"You didn't want me to get hurt. You told me that ever since I bought my motorbike. And I wasn't careful, and it was my fault."

"No, it isn't. That bastard cut you off. And…" Piper sighed as she tightly closed her eyes as if getting courage from that moment and then opening them again, tears at bay, before speaking up again. "I just… I can't even just _think_ of losing you. I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want to lose you."

"I know. But, if I'd been more careful, none of this would have happened." Alex sighed.

It was silent for a while before Piper spoke up.

"Can you just please don't ride your motorbike in the freeway for a while?"

Piper wanted to say, " _Can you just not use your motorbike ever again?"_ But she knew that she shouldn't manipulate Alex. She knew that her wife can make decisions on her own.

"Pipes, I'm in no condition to be riding the motorbike anytime soon." Alex chuckled gesturing at her crutches and her injuries again.

"You know what I mean." The blonde raised her eyebrows, her eyes full of pleading

"Yes. I do." Alex smiled sincerely. "I'm sorry." This time, it was her who rubbed Piper's cheek as the blonde leaned into her touch. Alex shook her head from side to side. "I won't. I don't want to. I don't want to put you through that again."

Piper kissed her wife's wrist as she held it.

"I'm sorry, babe. I missed you." The blonde admitted sincerely. Alex noticed the sad eyes.

"I'm here now, Pipes. I'm okay. Aside from this thing on my leg. I'm fine." Alex shrugged.

Piper's eyes widened in disbelief at her wife's nonchalance.

"No, you are not. I can see your face scrunch up every time you change positions on the couch." The blonde said a-matter-of-factly.

Alex rolled her eyes before chuckling. Her wife can read through her and she loves it.

"Fine." Alex huffed. "I am not very _fine_. Yet. At least not yet. But I will be." Piper chuckled at what she said before Alex could continue. "And I am much better now that we talked about this. I missed you the past few days." She admitted sadly.

"Me too."

Piper looked straight into Alex's emerald orbs and then at her lips that she missed so much. She leaned while cupping her wife's cheeks as they closed the gap to let their lips meet in a sweet searing and loving kiss.

It's been a week and they've been both waiting for this already. And, knowing them, even a day is too long without this kind of kiss.

It was Alex who first pulled away before connecting her forehead to her wife's.

"I didn't know you kissed on the first date?" The raven-haired woman smirked.

"First date?" Piper questioned.

"It always feels like the first date with you. Warm, fuzzy, butterflies…" Alex chuckled.

Piper's face was of mock shock as she placed her hand on her chest for full effect of her mocking.

"Where's my badass Alex Vause and what have you done to her?!" The blonde's eyes widened to tease her wife.

"I'm right here." Alex smiled sweetly.

"I know." Piper leaned in again to give her wife a chaste kiss before pulling away to speak up and start guiding Alex to walk going down the stairs. "C'mon. Before the kids couldn't sleep because of all the candy you bribed them for putting this up."

Alex's head turned to look at her wife.

"How did you know about that?" Alex's eyebrows raised.

"How do you think Summer opened her lollipop? You know they're not able to open those on their own yet." The blonde was laughing.

"Oooops! Busted!

Piper chuckled at her wife.

* * *

 _Three weeks later_

Alex's condition has greatly improved since her accident. The bruise on her face long gone and her broken rib healing better than they expected.

The raven-haired woman has stayed home for the past three weeks with an occasional stroll around the block as she makes sure that ' _my muscles won't sleep on me'._

Piper has been very supportive as she went to Popi only three times a week to ensure that her wife is healing well. She made sure she was there throughout Alex's recovery. Although there have been times when Piper's foot-in-mouth disease about the motorcycle incident takes place, Alex would feel sorry and Piper would feel bad as well – leading them to satisfying each other once the kids were all asleep.

Well at least that's what Piper thought. That they _are satisfied_.

Since Alex's injury, Alex couldn't fully go back to pleasing Piper the way she wants. The raven-haired woman thinks that she isn't satisfying her wife enough due to the limitations that her injuries entail. What Alex doesn't know is that Piper thought of her _new and improvised methods_ very special and very much exciting and filling.

A simple _"Sit on my face.", "Ride me.", "Reverse cow-girl me.", "Sit and rock on my pussy."_ in the form of the classic raspy Alex Vause voice (and smirk) could get Piper's raging libido going on and the blonde likes it that way. _Very much_ actually _._

But… Alex thought otherwise.

So, there are times, though she isn't saying it out loud, Alex thinks that Piper is bored or isn't satisfied compared to when she could fully move her legs and body. I.e. pre-injury sex.

All of those thoughts are hidden somewhere behind a lobe in Alex's brain that she didn't dare tell Piper. She promised herself to please her wife in more ways than one when she fully recovers. She wanted to prove to herself that she still has it even post-injury (almost).

 _Insecurity_ due to the guilt of what happened to her manifested itself in thinking that what she is giving her wife isn't enough even if her wife says otherwise.

And, it is about to get more complicated than that.

Ultimately, after sex, Piper would apologize to her wife for _'being such a bitch'_ as she would explain that she just didn't want to lose her and can't even think about the possibility of losing her. Of course, Alex understood. She didn't want to lose Piper either.

For the past three weeks, Piper would go to the grocery store to buy food items that Alex would timidly request. The blonde-haired woman made sure to subtly spoil her wife on her road to recovery as she wanted to take away any physical pain that Alex is going through by any means necessary.

Even if it may mean not buying the healthier choices in the grocery store, especially in Whole Foods.

 _"I miss that Doritos and that ranch dip, babe.", "Those mega-stuff Oreos would do for tonight.", "I'm thinking Thai for dinner. With all those red chili."_ – All requests granted. Though the raven-haired woman assured Piper that she didn't have to spoil her, Piper insisted.

Every time the blonde visits the grocery store, she would bring one child so as to make sure Alex won't have a hard time to tend to them while she was out. Robin, being the little _big_ gentleman of the house that he is (he insists that Andy is the little _little_ gentleman of the house), would volunteer to stay at home with his mama. Alex found this gesture sweet and sometimes would wonder how lucky she was to have their children.

The first week, it was Summer that the older blonde brought to the grocery store. The second week, it was Andy. This third week, Andy was very insistent of being brought again as he stated his great want of riding the grocery shopping cart. Summer initially protested but, Alex insisted that she could paint her nails instead.

Entirely, Piper knew that Alex would prefer for the two older kids to stay as they could carry themselves better than Andy could as he needed extra attention at times that Alex couldn't give right away due to her injury. The raven-haired woman assured her wife that if she just wasn't injured, she'd be happy to be with all the kids alone.

It was a sunny afternoon when Piper and Andy just got home from the grocery store and Andy was on Piper's left hip while she carried a large eco-bag of groceries on her right shoulder. Andy is four but he is merely a small four-year-old which made it easy for his parents to carry him.

"Hey." Alex smiled at her wife and kid who just came in their front door. Andy wiggled himself out of Piper's grasp to go straight to where Alex is sitting down on the couch.

"Hey mama. Look!" Andy said raising a long wiggly braided marshmallow candy.

"Wow! What have you got there?"

"It's a bwaided marshmallow! Gawy gave it to me!"

Alex's eyebrow raised.

"Who's Gary?" Alex asked. Eyebrows still raised up high. Her eyes questioning as she looks at her son and then at Piper.

Before Piper could answer, Summer answered for her while she was brushing her Barbie's hair whilst sitting on the floor, watching cartoons with Robin.

"Gary thinks mommy is beautiful." Summer says nonchalantly as she continued brushing her doll's hair.

Alex's eyebrows raised impossibly higher at what her daughter said.

"Excuse me?"

Piper's cheeks heated up to this, taken aback by what her daughter said.

"It's nothing, Al." Piper chuckled whilst slightly embarrassed. She just didn't expect for her kids to pick up on Gary's gesture like that.

"Ohh, really?" Alex asked with a slight hint of sarcasm. Borderline jealousy seeping from her voice. "You never introduced me to this Gary person, Pipes." She said with utter nonchalance as if she should be introduced to people who flirts with her wife.

Piper shrugged.

"He works at the grocery store." The blonde shrugged again. "And you can't walk that long yet which is why I couldn't introduce you to him yet because I go to the grocery store for you, remember?" Piper smiled. She could totally see Alex's rising jealousy.

"Gawy asked mommy on a date." Andy giggled.

"What?!" Alex's eyebrows raised much higher than expected. "Again, excuse me?!"

Piper couldn't contain her laughter at her wife's reaction so she let out a small chuckle.

"What did you say mom?" Robin asked curiously. His eyes drifted form the TV to his blonde mother. He knew that Alex and Piper are having date nights when they stay with Nicky and Lorna some nights. "Is he going to join you and mama on your date nights?"

"Yeah, Pipes! Is he going to join us on _our_ date nights?" Alex asked, sarcasm evident in her tone. Jealousy more evident. Insecurity rising greatly.

"Alex..." Piper's tone turned serious.

Alex knew she didn't have anything to worry about. She knew that it was her insecurity rising given the situation and she couldn't help act a little childish but, she didn't care at the moment.

"It's not helping that his name sounds like 'Larry'." Alex rolled her eyes as she tried to relax letting out a small forced chuckle.

Again, she trusts Piper. She has just that insecurity growing inside her.

The raven-haired woman tried to sit up and stand up she wanted to be alone with her thoughts and not breakdown in front of her wife and kids.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked. "I got your Lays Ketchup." The blonde says as she started putting away the groceries.

"I just need some air." Alex says as she crutched her way to their backyard porch.

Piper was taken aback by this reaction.

 _Is my wife seriously jealous of the new grocery store clerk?_

Though their kids were watching, Piper was pretty sure they were listening in the conversation. When Alex slid the sliding door porch to close, Robin spoke up.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Is mama jelly?" Robin asked seriously. "Is she okay gonna be okay?"

Piper's heart soared at her son's question.

 _Oh, you are my sweet sweet little boy. Of course, she is jelly, babe! I just don't know why. She knows that she has nothing to worry about. We've been married for god knows how long. But if I tell you all of these thoughts right now, you wouldn't understand._

 _Jelly_ is the term they use when they pertain to Andy getting jealous when he couldn't get what his older siblings get. So, Robin decided to use it on Alex.

Summer didn't allow Piper to answer as she interjected first.

"Mama's definitely jelly." Summer giggled.

Piper covered her face with both of her hands as she leaned on their kitchen counter not knowing if she wanted to laugh or get worried at the situation.

Finally, she exhaled a worried sigh. She knew that her wife could be jealous at times but nothing like how she got jealous so quick with Gary.

"She'll be okay. She loves me. She just needs some air." Piper said in a sing-song voice. Though she is worried, she didn't want her kids to worry.

"Yeah, she told me while I was painting her nails." Summer shrugged now engrossed again on the television in front of her.

Piper's heart fluttered at this.

"Yeah. She told me too. While I was playing with my hot wheels." Robin shrugged.

Piper's eyes widened.

 _Wow._ _My wife has turned into the cheesiest and sappiest human I know. MY cheesy and sappy human. And I am the cheesy one in this relationship._

Due to Piper's no-response, Summer decided to ask again.

"So, is Gary going on a date with you and mama?"

 _Oh god! It's gonna be a long day._

* * *

Piper finally stepped out of the house to follow Alex at their backyard porch. It was a breezy sunny afternoon.

Alex was lounging on the outdoor couch with a book in hand, glasses perched high above her nose as she was engrossed in her book peacefully. Her head was resting on one of the couch's ends while her injured foot was elevated by a throw.

The raven-haired woman didn't even hear the sliding door open.

"Hey." Piper started as she looked at her wife, trying to see if she was welcome to sit with her.

Alex peeked as she put her book down momentarily.

"Hey." She answered and then resumed reading her book nonchalantly.

 _Please don't ask if you could sit because I kinda don't want to talk about how I reacted earlier and because we both know that if you ask me, I'll say yes and you'll sit here on the couch so you could caress my head that will eventually be laying down on your lap._ Alex thought.

"May I sit down?"

 _I knew it._

"Sure."

Next thing Alex knew, her head was resting on Piper's lap as the blonde sat down on the couch, lifting her head and making herself comfortable.

Alex dog-eared her book and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Silence.

"You okay?" Piper asked as she started caressing her wife's head. Alex started relaxing within her wife's touch.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno. Maybe because of Gary?"

Silence. Alex didn't know what to say.

 _Of course, you could read me like an open book._

"Hmmmm."

"Are you jealous?"

"Uhm… No."

 _Yes, I am jealous. And I am insecure but I won't admit that in front of you._

"Our kids think that you are." Piper tried stifling a chuckle.

"What? They said that?" Alex looked at her wife with questioning eyes.

"They said that _'mama is definitely jelly.'_." The blonde giggled.

"Ugggggh! Even my kids can ready me like an open book." Alex shut her eyes due to embarrassment but was later relaxed once again by her wife's caresses.

"So, you ARE jealous!"

Alex let out a sigh before speaking up.

"I know that I have nothing to worry about…"

Piper raised her eyebrows silently telling Alex to continue before actually speaking up.

"But?"

The raven-haired woman shook her head.

"Nothing. It's stupid. It's… It's very stupid. Can we just drop it?"

"Babe…" Piper used her _You-better-tell-me-now_ tone.

"It's… It's not you. It's me."

 _It's my insecurity. And this stupid fucking injury. I brought this upon myself. This is my fault._

Piper's eyes widened.

"Mrs. Vause, are you breaking up with me?" Piper asked jokingly due to the cliché break-up line Alex just used.

Alex chuckled heartily. She didn't realize that she just said the most cliché line of the most cliché lines in the world.

"Never, babe." Alex smiled.

"I know." Piper smiled back. "Now, what is it?"

Silence.

"You have to answer me honestly." Alex spoke up.

"When did I ever not answer you honestly?"

"Touché, Pipes." Alex smiled.

"So?"

"Do I… Do I satisfy you enough for your liking?"

Piper's eyebrows furrowed, not understanding what the question was all about.

"What do you mean?"

"When we have sex, make love, get intimate, get it on. You know. Do you like it? I mean do you still like it even when I'm this useless because of my injury?"

Finally, the penny dropped for Piper. She could read her wife like an open book indeed!

"Baby. Of course! You satisfy me in more ways than one and I love it. I always love it, babe." The blonde assured her wife.

Alex avoided Piper's eyes. She knew that It was stupid thinking that she isn't satisfying her wife.

 _Fucking insecurity shit._

"Alex, will you look at me please?"

Finally, the raven-haired woman's gaze turned to Piper.

"I'm sorry for even thinking it. It's just, this injury is stopping me from doing things."

"And we will get through it. You're almost healed, Alex. No need to over-think anything. And if you are going to suggest for me to get my satisfaction from _other things_ … I'm still gonna do it in front of you so that you can suffer while watching me get on with or _rabbit_ because you thought of it that way." Piper challenged.

Alex's eyebrows raised.

"Really? You'll fuck yourself in front of me?"

Piper's eyes widened as a blush creeped up her cheeks.

"Well, yeah. But the point is…" Piper could feel her core clench. "Ugggh you know how your sexy raspy deep commanding voice turns me on in bed. How dare you think that I am not satisfied… Do _I_ not satisfy you?"

Alex shook her head.

"Don't think that. Of course, you do. That's why I am thinking of this. I don't think I am pleasing you enough like the way you please me. Especially not with this fucking injury." Alex huffed.

"Hmmmmm." Piper let out an exasperated sigh.

"What?" Alex asked as she too produced a breath, she didn't know she was holding in.

"God! This sex satisfaction talk is weirdly fucking turning me on." Piper said whisper shouting at Alex while caressing her cheek.

"I know right!" Alex agreed with wide eyes.

They both chuckled. Piper leaned down to close the gap. They shared a hungry yet loving kiss.

"I hate how it's the middle of the day and they're all still awake." Piper muttered against Alex's lips.

The raven-haired woman chuckled.

"Me too."

They kissed one more time before Piper pulled away.

They took in the breezy afternoon. Piper continued caressing Alex's head, her fingers weaving through her wife's raven tresses.

It was Alex who finally broke the comfortable silence.

"So, this Gary person. He thinks you're beautiful, huh?"

"Uh huh. He thinks our son is adorable too." Piper said referring to Andy.

"Of course, there's no question in that." Alex chuckled.

"And he also thinks my wife is beautiful." Piper smiled.

Alex's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I'm pretty sure I haven't met this person ever." Alex opened her eyes to look at her wife who was looking straight while admiring their backyard.

"And he hasn't met you yet either. I showed him my phone's wallpaper because he noticed the ring on my finger and asked if I was married."

"Okay… And then he asked you out on a date after you said you were married and after you've shown my picture to him? I don't really know if he knows how to flirt properly at this point." Alex chuckled trying to make light of the situation.

She isn't jealous anymore as she has admitted her insecurity to Piper just moments ago but she couldn't understand where her wife is getting into.

"Yes."

"He clearly doesn't know how to flirt." Alex chuckled. "What did you say?"

"I said yes." The blonde said nonchalantly.

Alex's eyes widened in question.

"You agreed to a date that doesn't involve me?" Alex questioned with slight incredulity but knew that Piper is onto something.

 _There has to be a punchline._

She knew that there is a reason for all of it.

"Yes. But technically, it involves you. You and our children. All of us."

This made Alex think deeply.

"Okay…How so?"

" _We_ are going out on a date with Gary." Piper smiled as her gaze now drifted from the trees to Alex's eyes who was looking up at her.

They stared at each other eye to eye. Green to blue. And Alex thanks all the deities and the gods for giving her this lovely human being in front of her as she read through her wife whose eyebrows raised whilst her eyes softened in pleading.

This was the moment the penny dropped for Alex.

"Is… Is Gary…?" Alex questioned.

"Special? Yes. Gary has down syndrome. And he's the sweetest when he helps me gather stuff from my list in the grocery store. And he wants to meet _beautiful and tall Alex who loves Lays Ketchup._ " Piper chuckled.

Piper's confirmation made Alex's eyes softer. She admired her wife more and more each day but much more today upon the blonde's revelation.

"You know that this revelation just made me fall in love with you more today, right?" Alex smiled sweetly at her wife.

Piper leaned in to kiss Alex on the lips briefly before pulling away to ask something.

"Hmmm. Really? How about tomorrow?" Piper asked sweetly.

"Even more, Pipes." Alex chuckled.

Piper was giggling.

"What's funny?" Alex asked.

"I just formulated my 312th reason why I love you."

"And what is that?"

"Because you beat me at being the sappiest and cheesiest human being." Piper chuckled

"Shut up." Alex said as chuckling before pulling Piper's neck to give her wife another chaste kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
